


L’Homme Aux Deux Visages

by Krummbein



Series: Le Mauvais Élu [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Character Death, F/M, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Horcrux Hunting, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krummbein/pseuds/Krummbein
Summary: Après que Lily Potter se soit enfuie avec son fils, Voldemort retourne chez les Malfoy et, dans un excès de colère, tue tous les habitants du manoir. Tous ?





	1. Le Portoloin

**Author's Note:**

> Plusieurs précisions :  
> \- Ce travail m'appartient, et j'ai l'intention de le traduire en anglais dès que j'en aurais la possibilité/le courage. Cependant comme ce n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je me soumettrais volontiers à une relecture par quelqu'un qui est meilleur que moi.  
> \- Je me suis librement inspirée des ouvrages de J.K. Rowling pour rendre mon travail plus "vrai", et ai donc emprunté quelques inventions/phrases/titres de chapitre. Ceci n'est donc pas un plagiat mais un hommage à l'oeuvre de J.K. Rowling, que j'admire énormément. Cependant, si les quelques citations utilisées ne peuvent pas l'être, je les modifierai sur demande des admins.  
> \- J'ai essayé de faire une histoire cohérente mais je ne garantie pas que cela soit toujours le cas, comme je n'exclus pas les fautes (je lis 95% du temps en anglais donc j'ai du chercher les mots spécifique à l'Univers de HP, un comble !!) Si quelque chose vous perturbe, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !  
> \- Si un passage ne me convient pas en relisant la fanfiction, il se peut que je le modifie et change par conséquent quelques autres passage des chapitres suivants si cela a un impact. Je vais essayer d'éviter cela mais si cela arrive, ne m'en voulez pas !  
> \- Je n'arrive pas à faire des chapitres longs, c'est une malédiction que j'ai reçue quand j'étais petite par une fée jalouse de moi.  
> \- Des tags devraient être ajoutés au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de l'histoire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya ! 
> 
> Après quelques années à lire des fanfictions sur Internet, je me lance aujourd'hui avec espoir que ce nouveau travail plaira à quelques uns d'entre vous ! L'idée était présente depuis quelques temps mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre en place une structure qui me satisfaisait et un jour, Ô miracle, j'ai écrit le résumé d'une seule traite et commencé presque immédiatement le premier chapitre ;) A moins d'un changement majeur, il y aura j'espère (EDIT) 18 chapitres à ce premier volet, et j'espère bien en faire une série avec un Dramione en fond !
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et espère que vous apprécierez ce premier chapitre autant que moi !
> 
> Krummbein

 

**Godric’s Hollow, 31 octobre 1981, 21h15**

 

 ~~~~Dans la nuit humide et venteuse, deux silhouettes enlacées regardaient par la fenêtre de leur maison, invisibles aux yeux du monde extérieur. James et Lily Potter regardaient devant eux les yeux dans le vague, se demandant comment ils avaient bien pu se retrouver dans une situation aussi précaire. Six mois auparavant Albus Dumbledore, chef de l’Ordre du Phoenix, les avait avertis qu’un danger imminent les menaçait : Voldemort, qui depuis plusieurs années cherchait à conquérir le monde des sorciers par la force et l’intimidation, avait pris leur fils pour cible et menaçait de tuer ce dernier. Après avoir passé plusieurs mois à changer régulièrement de maisons gardées par des membres de l’Ordre du Phoenix, le couple avait accepté d’effectuer un sortilège puissant destiné à les cacher et vivaient reclus depuis lors. Ils avaient une chance inouïe, pensaient-ils, de posséder trois amis prêts à sacrifier leur vie pour que leur fils puisse grandir dans un monde en paix. Ce qu’ils ne comprenaient pas, c’était l’obsession de Voldemort pour Harry. Un bambin qui commençait à peine à marcher et devrait encore attendre quelques années avant de faire de la magie accidentelle, sans parler de la maîtriser !

 

Les deux époux se tournèrent soudainement en direction d’un bruit en provenance du salon. Derrière eux se tenait Harry Potter, un an et tenant fièrement sur ses jambes, et essayant aussi bien que possible de paraître innocent devant le regard inquisiteur de ses parents. Après un examen rapide autour de ce dernier, il sembla évident qu’Harry encore essayé de forcer le placard où se trouvait son balai-jouet et malencontreusement renversé – pour la douzième fois – le vase que Pétunia leur avait offert. Laissant les rideaux entre-ouverts pour pouvoir admirer les enfants déguisés défiler sous leurs fenêtres, les deux jeunes parents se dirigèrent alors vers la source de leur ennui et, réprimant gentiment leur fils, réparèrent d’un coup de baguette le vase au destin tragique. Lily Potter, s’excusant brusquement, parti en direction de la salle de bains, laissant à son mari le soin de s’occuper de leur fils. Lorsqu’elle revint, légèrement plus pâle qu’auparavant mais souriante malgré tout, elle se dirigea vers le canapé et murmura doucement :

 

\- James, Harry tombe de sommeil. Je vais monter le coucher, je te rejoins dès qu’il s’est endormi ?

 

James, arrêtant de produire de la fumée colorée, acquiesça et tendit l’enfant à sa femme, qui monta en direction de la nursery. Il jeta alors sa baguette sur le canapé, et s’étira en baillant.  James s’ennuyait fermement et ce depuis deux longues semaines, date à laquelle Dumbledore lui avait emprunté sa cape d’invisibilité. Sans celle-ci, impossible d’aller rejoindre ses amis et d’échapper au quotidien morose qu’était le sien depuis quelques mois. Lily lui avait formellement interdit de sortir désillusionné et il était peu enclin à lui donner l’occasion d’exercer contre lui la mauvaise humeur à laquelle elle était sujette depuis bientôt un mois. Préoccupé par l’état de santé de sa femme, il ne fit pas attention à la silhouette qui l’observait, pas plus qu’il n’entendit le grincement en provenance de la porte du jardin, ni les pas précautionneux de l’inconnu qui se dirigeait lentement vers la porte de sa maison. Brusquement, il entendit celle-ci s’ouvrir à la volée et, pris d’un sentiment de terreur, couru à la rencontre de l’homme qui venait d’entrer chez lui, cet homme dont il ne devinait que trop bien l’identité, _cet homme qui n’aurait pas dû le trouver_ …

 

\- Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t’en ! C’est lui ! Va-t’en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir !

 

Le retenir, sans baguette à la main ! Se rendant compte de son erreur, James senti soudain la panique l’envahir. _Il était désarmé, face à l’un des plus puissants sorciers du monde !_ Essayant tant bien que mal de mobiliser sa magie sans réceptacle pour la canaliser, il vit le sourire dédaigneux de son ennemi se transformer en un rictus victorieux qui lui déforma les traits du visage. _Il a mis en place un maléfice antitransplanage,_ compris alors James, horrifié. Il se rendit compte qu’il avait failli à son devoir de père, et d'époux. Il avait failli à protéger sa famille et maintenant il allait mourir, tué par le plus horrible sorcier de son époque et incapable de sauver sa famille. _Faites que Lily et Harry s’en sortent,_ pensa-t-il en voyant la lumière verte arriver en direction de sa poitrine.  

 

* * *

 

**Quelques minutes plus tôt...**

 

Après s’être rincé la bouche, Lily revint au salon et décida qu’il était grand temps pour son fils de partir se coucher. Celui-ci n’avait pas l’habitude de s’endormir aussi tard et c’était seulement la fascination qu’il avait eu pendant plusieurs heures pour les enfants costumés qui défilaient devant leurs fenêtres qui avait fait changer la jeune femme d’avis. Si elle pouvait l’intéresser à autre chose que le Quidditch pendant cinq minuscules minutes, autant en profiter ! Attendrie, elle vit que son mari tentait de le distraire avec des volutes de fumé colorées qui s’envolaient, pour le plus grand bonheur de l’enfant qui tentait de les attraper. S’approchant de James, elle respira son parfum et murmura doucement :

 

\- James, Harry tombe de sommeil. Je vais monter le coucher, je te rejoins dès qu’il s’est endormi ?

Son mari s’arrêta et, d’un hochement de tête, lui indiqua qu’il était d’accord. Prenant Harry dans ses bras, elle hésita quelques instants à déposer un baiser sur le front de James mais les crampes qu’elle ressentit au niveau de son estomac lui indiquèrent que ce n’était pas le moment. Elle s’éloigna à regret, se promettant de remettre la chose à plus tard. Après des mois à se cacher, retourner dans leur maison de Godric’s Hollow lui avait été salutaire, mais le stress et la fatigue accumulés par la situation et son état délicat, Harry plus demandant qu’à l’ordinaire et la peur de le perdre faisait que les journées de Lily étaient parfois difficiles à vivre. Quelques moments dans les bras de son mari avant d’aller se coucher lui étaient devenu indispensables si elle voulait empêcher les crises de larmes de plus en plus fréquentes. Essayant d’ouvrir la porte de la nursery sans déranger son fils qui commençait à somnoler dans ses bras, Lily alluma la veilleuse et posa doucement l’enfant dans son lit. En bas, une porte claqua violemment, et Harry reprit conscience, se relevant de manière à se tenir debout contre les barreaux de son lit. Sentant son estomac se nouer, la jeune femme entendit James courir et son sang se figea lorsque ce dernier se mit à hurler, la panique se faisant ressentir dans chacun de ses mots :

 

\- Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t’en ! C’est lui ! Va-t’en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir !     

 

Partir ? _Partir ?_ Lily, confiante dans la protection que la maison leur offrait, _que leur gardien du secret leur offrait,_ avait laissé sa baguette sans la salle de bains, à l’étage inférieur. _Ce n’est pas possible_ , répétait-elle en boucle dans sa tête, _CE N’EST PAS POSSIBLE._ Voldemort ne pouvait pas être là, et pendant quelques secondes elle se refusa à le croire car cela signifiait une vérité si horrible qu’elle n’osait pas y penser. Ils avaient été trahis. _Trahis_ , par Peter Pettigrew. Peter, qui était leur ami depuis des années. Peter, qui admirait James. Peter, qu’elle avait été pour ses ASPICs. Peter, _qu’ils avaient vu le weekend dernier_  ! Sentant la tête lui tourner, elle prit Harry et chercha un moyen de partir. Elle essaya de transplaner mais se rendit aussitôt compte que cela lui était impossible et qu’Il avait dû mettre en place un sortilège l’empêchant de s’enfuir. La cheminée principale du salon lui était interdite et elle L’entendait déjà arriver dans le couloir, elle ne pouvait donc plus se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle jeta un œil vers la fenêtre, condamnée à cause de la présence d’Harry, et qu’elle ne pourrait ouvrir sans baguette. Se rendant compte que toute fuite lui était impossible, elle sentit la panique la gagner pendant qu’Harry jouait avec le pendentif qu’elle portait autour du cou.

 

Le _pendentif…_ L’espoir la gagna soudain et, l’arrachant des mains de son fils qui hurla, elle le pressa dans sa paume en hurlant _PATMOL_  ! Tout juste eut elle le temps d’apercevoir une silhouette encapuchonnée pousser la porte de la chambre et lever sa baguette dans sa direction avant de se sentir attrapée par le nombril et tirée vers l’avant.

 

* * *

 

 

**Londres, 31 octobre 1981, 21h24**

 

Sifflotant le dernier morceau de Celestina Moldubec, Sirius Black étira longuement et consciencieusement tous les membres de son corps avant de retirer ses vêtements et de rentrer dans son bain. Celui-ci, dont sortaient des nuages pourpres au parfum entêtant, était en train de se remplir. Sirius admira d’un œil distrait les jets rebondissant sortant des robinets dont il avait récemment fait l’acquisition et s’enfonça plus profondément dans l’eau, appréciant la chaleur qui lui déliait ses muscles engourdis. Sirius était tendu, mais qui ne le serait pas à sa place ? Jeune Auror à la carrière prometteuse, il s’était rapidement engagé aux côtés de ses amis dans l’armée nouvellement créée pour contrer les attaques de Voldemort, l’Ordre du Phoenix. Alors que les attaques étaient de plus en plus imprévisibles et brutales et les membres de l’Ordre de moins en moins nombreux, Sirius avait dû quelques semaines plus tôt sortir de la vie active pour aller se terrer dans la maison de ses parents. Il était heureux d’avoir pu emménager dans cet appartement situé du côté moldu de Londres, une nouvelle acquisition qu’il avait faite deux jours plus tôt afin de se donner un peu d’espoir en pensant à un futur moins noir devant lui. Ce _modeste_ logement, cinq fois plus petit que la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi, possédait néanmoins une suite parentale bien équipée, trois chambres d’amis, une terrasse couverte, une seconde salle de bain et une cuisine équipée à la moldue. Une surface confortable qui lui semblait indispensable maintenant qu’il n’avait plus le droit de sortir de chez lui et qu’il avait failli devenir fou à rester trois semaines enfermé dans une cache de l'Ordre. Sirius avait toujours été optimiste. Lorsqu’il avait été intégré à la maison Gryffondor, il n’avait pas eu peur de la réaction de ses parents et du rejet de son frère, et s’était rapidement choisi une nouvelle famille. Lorsque sa mère avait tenté de le tuer, il était parti vivre chez son presque frère, James, avant de prendre un premier appartement grâce à des fonds laissés par son oncle Alphard. Lorsque sa petite-amie avait rompu avec lui, sous prétexte qu’il était encore trop immature, il n’avait pas tardé à l’oublier et à en trouver une nouvelle. Ce n’est qu’avec les disparitions trop fréquentes et rapprochées des différents membres de l’Ordre que son optimisme avait commencé à disparaître, laissant rapidement place à un état de peur constant lorsque James et Lily lui avaient confié être la cible de Voldemort. C’est pourquoi lorsqu’il entendit soudain un corps buter contre une chaise dans son salon, suivi par les hurlements terrorisés d’un enfant et le bruit d’un estomac qui se vide, toutes les pensées négatives que Sirius entretenait depuis presque un mois lui vinrent instantanément à l’esprit.

 

* * *

 

**Londres, 31 octobre 1981, 21h26**

 

Déboussolée et nauséeuse, Lily se cogna contre une chaise et eu juste assez de temps pour se pencher et éviter vomir ce qui lui restait de dîner sur la tête de son fils. Se redressant maladroitement, et leva la main et fit rapidement disparaître la preuve de son récent malaise. Au premier étage, des bruits d’eau puis de pas précipités se firent entendre, et elle entendit après ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité une voix familière et reconnu le parrain de son fils, Sirius Black.

 

\- Lily, _LILY_!

 

Dégoulinant et à peine enveloppé d’une serviette qui ne cachait que très peu son corps, Sirius Black descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber en direction du sol. En temps normal dans une situation aussi comique, Sirius aurait été le premier à rire et essayer d’entraîner ses compagnons avec lui. Mais la situation était grave, très grave. Lily tenait fermement un Harry paniqué qui se débattait et lui donnait des coups vraisemblablement suffisamment forts pour la faire grimacer, mais elle ne desserrait pas son étreinte de son fils, comme si elle cherchait encore à le protéger d’une menace invisible. Sirius s’approcha de la jeune femme, laquelle sembla soudain perdre le peu de force qu’elle avait et s’écroula, tremblante, sur le sol.

 

\- Lily…

 

D’une vois enrouée, Sirius entoura la jeune femme de ses bras et commença à la bercer, murmurant des paroles rassurantes à son oreille. Cela sembla avoir un effet sur cette dernière et elle arrêta de trembler. Sirius entendit alors sa respiration devenir de plus en plus saccadée, jusqu’à ce qu’elle prononce douloureusement un nom.

 

\- James…

 

En entendant la manière dont son amie avait prononcé le nom, il comprit. Il comprit que James n’était plus, que Lily était veuve et que Harry venait de perdre son père, quelques mois après ses un an. Il comprit qu’il venait de perdre son frère, et qu’il n’avait pas pu lui dire une dernière fois au revoir. Il comprit qu’en ce moment même, des Mangemorts devaient sûrement être rentré chez les Potter, _dans cette maison qui devait être leur refuge_ , et qu’ils défiguraient sans doute le corps de James Potter, comme ils l’avaient fait avec leurs précédentes victimes. Et enfin il comprit que c’était lui, et personne d’autre, qui était responsable de tout cela. C’était lui, qui avait demandé à James et Lily de changer de gardien du secret. Lui, qui les avait persuadés que Peter serait un meilleur gardien car moins susceptible de jouer ce rôle. Lui, qui au lieu de rester aux côtés de ses amis et de les protéger en cas de, les avait lâchement abandonnés à leur sort pour aller se réfugier dans un appartement éloigné de tout. Il avait tué James, et il avait failli tuer sa famille.

 

Lily se mit soudain à hurler, et d’un hurlement si profond, si déchirant que Sirius en eu les larmes aux yeux et se mis à pleurer sans pouvoir s’arrêter. Accroché à elle, il l’entendit hurler contre l’injustice qu’elle était en train de vivre, hurler le prénom de son mari comme si elle espérait le faire revenir, et hurler des menaces de mort à l’encontre de celui qui venait de lui faire perdre l’amour de sa vie et le père de son enfant, de ce traître qui les avait vendu à leur ennemi. Pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, Lily hurla son malheur et il l’écouta, larmoyant, rassurant. Elle avait encore Harry, disait-il, elle l’avait encore lui. Puis brutalement, elle se releva et, les yeux rouges de larmes et la voix rauque d'avoir tant crié et supplié, elle lui demanda de faire venir Severus.

 

- Snivellus ? Lily, c’est un _Mangemort_ , répondit-il abasourdi.

 

\- Sirius, je t’en supplie, j’ai besoin de lui _maintenant._ Toujours accroché à sa mère, Harry regardait à présent son parrain, ses grands yeux verts lui renvoyant la vision de son visage, déformé.

 

 - Lily, fit-il plus calmement, j’ai des potions anti-nausée et une potion calmante si tu veux.

 

\- Sirius, répondit Lily en soupirant, j’ai besoin d’un maître en potion qui puisse me fournir des remèdes compatibles avec mon état, et qui puisse vérifier que tout va bien. Severus est le seul que je connaisse et en qui j’ai suffisamment confiance pour me laisser examiner par les temps qui courent. Et en qui Dumbledore ait confiance, ajouta-elle comme pour renforcer ses propos. Sirius, fit-elle en relevant les yeux dans sa direction, le fameux informateur, c’est lui. Dumbledore me l’a confié quand il est venu prendre la cape de James il y a deux semaines en me demandant de garder le secret. Je t’en prie, Siri, l’utilisation de portoloin est interdite pendant le 1er trimestre de la grossesse, j’ai besoin de savoir que tout va bien pour mon enfant !

 

Abasourdi, il se releva lentement, la tête lui tournant et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Lily et James attendaient un autre enfant. Un autre petit être innocent qui ne connaîtrait jamais son père et qui avait failli ne pas exister par sa faute. Se tournant pour cacher son trouble, il appela d’une voix sèche.

 

\- Kreattur !

 

Presque aussi tôt, un craquement se fit entendre et un veil elfe, le nez en forme de groin et des poils sortants par ses grandes oreilles apparu et se pencha de manière exagérée, son nez à quelques millimètres seulement du tapis.

 

\- Le Maître a appelé, croassa-t-il d’une voix pleine de mépris, que peut faire le pauvre et indigne Kreattur pour le grand et digne Lord Black ? Il avait craché ces mots avec un dédain certain, comme si les prononcer lui faisait mal. Insensible au sarcasme de son serviteur, Lord Black répondit.

 

\- Kreattur, je t’ordonne de ramener Sni… Severus Rogue au plus vite et ce, sans te faire voir d’une autre personne que lui. S’il refuse de te suivre, dis-lui simplement que Lily est en danger et qu’il nous faut des potions adaptées à une femme enceinte de toute urgence.

 

Suspicieux, Kreattur s’inclina cependant une seconde fois et réapparut une dizaine de minutes plus tard, accompagné d’un homme au nez crochu et aux longs cheveux graisseux, qui portait avec lui une petite sacoche dont s’échappait le bruit des fioles qu’elle contenait. L’homme retint un grognement dédaigneux en direction de son ennemi de toujours et s’approcha à grand pas de la femme prostrée qui tenait son enfant contre elle. Il s’arrêta quelques instants et ne pu s’empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance frappante de celui-ci avec son père. Il s’agenouilla et, la gorge serrée par l’émotion, fit connaître sa présence à la jeune femme. Celle-ci releva les yeux et, le voyant à ses côtés, ne put empêcher la seconde crise de larmes qu’elle avait senti monter en elle. Retirant précautionneusement l’enfant de ses bras, Severus le confia à la garde de son parrain et, pendant que Lily pleurait la perte de son mari, il lui fit boire plusieurs potions avant de s’assurer de la présence de l’embryon. _Un deuxième,_ songea-t-il avec amertume. Ses examens terminés, il rassura la pauvre femme en lui précisant que la dernière potion qu’il lui avait fait boire avait pour but de s’assurer que l’enfant à naître reste bien accroché. Quelques peu rassurée, elle posa une main protectrice sur son ventre et le caressa, puis tressauta soudain en entendant pour la troisième fois le bruit caractéristique d’un transplanage. Étonné lui aussi, Severus écarquillât les yeux en en découvrant la cause.

 

\- ... Dobby ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de lire la suite !  
> Vos avis, pronostics ??
> 
> Le prochain chapitre devrait sortir sous deux semaines, je vous dis donc à très vite ;D 
> 
> Krummbein


	2. Le Survivant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le deuxième chapitre ! J'avais vraiment envie de le poster vite mais à l'avenir je vais essayer de publier une fois toutes les deux semaines pour être certaine d'avancer suffisamment.
> 
> J'ai remarqué quelques incohérences entre le premier chapitre et ce que je veux faire donc j'ai corrigé une ou deux phrases.
> 
> J'ai essayé de penser à chacune des actions des personnages, de trouver une réponse logique à leur attitude donc si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.
> 
> Je me base beaucoup sur le wiki HP donc j'espère que les informations que je mets sont correctes :D 
> 
> Enjoy ;)
> 
> Krummbein

**Manoir des Malfoy, 31 octobre 1981, 21h20.**

Épuisée, Narcissa Malfoy continua de bercer son fils contre elle, espérant qu’enfin ce dernier s’endorme. Cela faisait bientôt vingt-quatre heures qu’il était fiévreux et son elfe-nourrice ne parvenait pas à le calmer. Narcissa avait renvoyé la pauvre créature au bord du désespoir face à son échec et attendait avec impatience le moment où elle pourrait redonner à son fils la potion qui lui avait été prescrite par Severus. Regardant autour d’elle dans l’espoir de faire passer le temps, elle observa attentivement les quelques personnes présentes avec elle dans le salon. Près de la cheminée se tenait son mari, vraisemblablement préoccupé. Cela faisait bientôt une demi-heure que leur maître était parti et ils n’avaient pas encore reçu de patronus leur indiquant sa victoire.  _Pauvre petit,_  songea-t-elle, se demandant ce que le malheureux héritier des Potter avait bien pu faire pour s’attirer les foudres du Maître de son mari. Continuant d’inspecter la pièce, son regard se posa ensuite sur sa sœur et son époux. Cette dernière, excitée par la situation, racontait haut et fort comment elle aurait procédé si la tâche lui avait été confiée. Muet, Rodolphus acquiesçait de temps à autre, feignant à peine un intérêt poli aux divagations de Bellatrix et buvant par petites gorgées son verre de whisky pur feu afin d’éviter d’avoir à répondre. Enfin, Narcissa se tourna en direction du dernier invité présent, un petit homme nerveux au visage rappelant celui d’une souris.  _Répugnant personnage_ , pensa-t-elle avec dégoût. S’il y avait bien une chose que les Serpentards ne supportaient pas, c’était bien de trahir les leurs. Elle avait cependant évité de faire part de cette pensée à haute voix, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même lui avait demandé d’accueillir cet homme chez elle,  _avec la grâce et la diligence des femmes de ton rang, ma chère Narcissa._

 

Entendant une porte s’ouvrir au loin, Narcissa Malfoy et ses compagnons se redressèrent soudain afin d’accueillir dignement leur Seigneur, s’arrêtant cependant en entendant les hurlements terrorisés de l’elfe chargé d’accompagner les invités à ses maîtres. Le hurlement s’arrêta de manière brutale, et fut suivi d’un bruit de verre brisé et de meubles réduits à néant. Instinctivement, Narcissa rapprocha son fils d’elle et essaya de le faire taire avec un sortilège de mutisme. La terreur qui venait de s’emparer d’elle l’empêcha cependant de réussir correctement le mouvement nécessaire, et elle abandonna au bout de la troisième tentative. La porte s’ouvrit alors avec grand fracas, laissant passer un Voldemort furieux. Queudver laissa échapper un glapissement terrifié.

 

\- QUEUDVER ESPÈCE D’INCAPABLE ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres agita sa baguette en direction du concerné qui tremblait comme une feuille et hurla à nouveau.

 

 _\- CRUCIO._ La sang-de-bourbe avait un portoloin imbécile, et  _TU NE M’AS PAS PRÉVENU._

 

Le corps tressautant sous le sortilège qui le visait Queudver, incapable de répondre, ne put que continuer de hurler tandis que son maître le punissait. Ce dernier, d’apparence légèrement plus calme, arrêta son mouvement et, laissant à peine le temps à l’homme gisant sous ses pieds de reprendre son souffle, leva à nouveau la baguette. Retenant un cri, Narcissa reconnu alors le sort qui allait être prononcé. Mais Queudver devait aussi avoir compris ce qui l’attendait car, lorsque le faisceau de lumière atteint l’endroit où se trouvait il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant, tout le monde s’aperçu qu’il avait disparu. Hurlant de rage, Voldemort tenta alors d’atteindre le rat qui venait d’apparaître à sa place –  _un animagus !_ pensa vivement Narcissa - mais ce dernier, trop rapide, disparu rapidement dans le couloir voisin.

 

\- AAAAAAAAAARGH !!!

 

Se retournant rapidement, Voldemort se mit alors à détruire avec acharnement le contenu de la pièce. Sans doute inquiété par le bruit, un elfe apparu soudain et, avant d’avoir pu comprendre son erreur, tomba sous les coups du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Se tournant alors en direction de Lucius qui venait d’émettre un bruit de protestation à l’idée d’avoir perdu au moins deux serviteurs, Voldemort dirigea alors sa fureur contre ce dernier qui tomba, raide mort, dans le foyer. Avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de comprendre l’horrible réalité, Narcissa vit Rodolphus, qui venait de sortir son beau-frère du feu tomber lui aussi sous les coups du Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa sœur, qui cherchait maintenant désespérément à convaincre son Seigneur que tuer ses plus fidèles serviteurs n’aiderait sûrement pas à obtenir la victoire, vit ses arguments être réduits à néant d’un coup de baguette. Figée par la terreur, Narcissa vit alors Voldemort s’approcher d’elle, le bras levé en direction d’elle et de son fils.

 

\- Non, pas Draco ! Je vous en supplie… Ayez pitié… Ayez pitié… Pas Draco ! Pas Draco ! Je vous en supplie… Je ferai ce que vous voudrez…

 

Agacé par les gémissements inutiles de la femme devant lui, mais encore plus par les cris de l’enfant qui le rendaient de plus en plus irrité, Voldemort abattit pour la sixième fois son bras en direction de sa victime, laquelle se tourna pour protéger son fils de la lueur mortelle. Elle tomba alors en avant sur l’enfant, qui hurla de plus belle. Massant légèrement ses tempes douloureuses à l’aide de ses longs doigts, Voldemort décida de faire taire une bonne fois pour toute l’origine de sa migraine et tenta de tuer sa dernière cible.

 

_Il fut alors brisé : il n’était plus rien, plus rien que douleur et terreur et il devait se cacher, non pas ici, où l’enfant hurlait, pris au piège sous le corps de sa mère, mais loin… très loin…_

* * *

 

**Londres, 31 octobre 1981, 21h30**

\- Dobby ??

 

Devant Severus Rogue se tenait un jeune elfe, avec de grands yeux ronds comme des balles de tennis qui luisaient sous les grosses larmes qui en sortaient en cascade. Etonné par la présence de l’elfe personnel de son ami, Lucius, Severus se redressa et s’approcha de la créature qui tressailli en le voyant arriver. S’accroupissant pour arriver à sa hauteur, Severus demanda :

 

\- Dobby, que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce Lucius qui t’envoie ? Est-ce que Narcissa a de nouveau besoin d’une potion pour faire baisser la température de Draco ?

 

Reniflant, l’elfe secoua la tête et poussa un hurlement déchirant en entendant le nom de ses maîtres. Alarmé, le maître des potions le pressa de répondre à ses questions.

 

\- Dobby, est-ce qu’il s’est passé quelque chose ? Dobby ?

 

\- Le Sei… Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu Monsieur, et il était dans une terrible colère oh oui, répondit la créature en reniflant une nouvelle fois. Dobby a voulu aller à sa rencontre avec Toppy, Monsieur, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a  _tué_ Toppy et a commencé à casser les meubles de son maître. Et alors Monsieur, Dobby s'est caché mais Dobby s'est rendu compte ne pouvait pas se cacher alors qu'il devait protéger ses Maîtres. Mais Dobby avait peur, tellement peur de la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu’il a attendu quelques secondes avant de rentrer dans la pièce et il a vu,  _vu de ses propres yeux le Seigneur des Ténèbres abattre son Maître._ Dobby ne peut pas sauver seul sa Maîtresse et le jeune Maître, et il les a  _abandonnés pour aller chercher Monsieur Rogue. ABANDONNÉS !_

 

Avant que qui que ce soit n’ait pu intervenir, Dobby se précipita en direction de la chaise et commença à frapper sa tête contre les barreaux, en hurlant de manière hystérique une phrase qui ressemblait à «  _Méchant_  Dobby !  _Méchant_ Dobby ! ». Saisissant l’elfe par le bras, Severus l’éloigna de la chaise et lui ordonna fermement de cesser de se punir, avant de lui demander de l’amener de toute urgence au Manoir. A son grand étonnement, une main se posa sur son épaule et il leva les yeux en direction de Sirius Black, qui le regardait d’un air grave.

 

\- Severus, et il tressaillit en entendant pour la première fois Black l’appeler par son prénom, laisse-moi t’accompagner.

 

\- Black. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vient d’échouer à éliminer celui qu’il considère comme la plus grande menace à son égard et a tué au moins un de ses serviteurs. La situation n’est pas à prendre à la légère et ton tempérament de Gryffondor – sans parler de ton statut de membre de l’Ordre du Phoenix m’accompagnant – risque de nous attirer des ennuis.

 

-  _Servillus_ , et le maître des Potions remarqua le retour rapide de ce surnom ridicule qui lui avait été attribué, avec tout le respect que je te dois, Narcissa reste un membre de ma famille. Même si nous ne nous sommes pas parlé depuis des années, il est de mon devoir de Lord de la famille Black d’aller l’aider, ainsi que son fils.

 

Une voix retentie soudain, interrompant les deux hommes.

 

-  _SIRIUS ORION BLACK_ , arrêtes immédiatement de sortir des idioties pareilles et confirmes moi que tu n’as pas l’intention de nous abandonner, Harry et moi, pour courir à une mort certaine.

 

Chancelante, Lily Potter s’était relevée malgré son état et regardait maintenant le jeune homme d’un une lueur noire au fond des yeux.

 

\- Lily, dit-il d’un ton désolé, son fils a à peine plus d’un an, comme Harry. Narcissa a beau avoir de nombreux défauts, je ne peux pas la laisser aux mains d’un monstre comme Voldemort !

 

Se tournant alors vers Kreattur, qui était resté muet depuis l’arrivée de Dobby, il continua :

 

\- Kreattur ! Je vais partir avec Rogue au Manoir des Malfoy, pour tenter de sauver Narcissa et son fils, qui font  _comme tu le sais si bien_  parti de la famille Black. Je t’ordonne de veiller sur Lily et son fils, et de les protéger de Voldemort au péril de ta vie. Je t’interdis également de retourner voir ma mère si celle-ci t’appelle et de lui dire ce qui s’est passé durant cette soirée.

 

Il continua, plus solennelle. 

 

\- Si je ne reviens pas moi, Sirius Orion Black, reconnaît Lily Potter comme la seule et unique héritière de mes biens et t’ordonne à toi, Kreattur, de la servir elle ainsi que son fils Harry Potter. J'ai dit.

 

Devant le regard ébahi de Rogue, quatre fils d’argent s’échappèrent des personnages concernés, et se connectèrent pour former pendant quelques secondes un parchemin lumineux qui disparut rapidement.  _Un pacte de transmission_ , reconnu-t-il en avalant sa salive. Puis, voyant le jeune Lord se diriger vers lui, il attrapa résolument son bras et, avec l’aide de Dobby, parti rejoindre ce qui restait des Malfoy.

  

* * *

 

 

  **Manoir des Malfoy, 31 octobre 1981, 21h38**

La première chose qui le frappa fut l’odeur. Elle était âcre, puissante, et le prenait à la gorge. Inspirant involontairement il reconnut l’odeur du bois brûlé, et une autre odeur qu’il ne parvenait pas à retrouver mais le faisait se sentir mal à l’aise.

 

La deuxième chose qui le frappa fut la présence des corps. Quatre au total, dont deux en contact direct avec le foyer et qui semblaient être à l’origine de la fumée qui avait commencé à envahir la pièce. A quelques pas de ceux qu’il reconnut comme étant Lucius et Rodolphus, il identifia sa cousine Bellatrix, le visage figé par un air surpris. Enfin en retrait près de la bibliothèque, il aperçut son autre cousine, Narcissa, qui gisait sans vie, pressée contre un petit corps qui s’agitait sous elle.

 

La troisième chose qui le frappa fut le hurlement d’un enfant, et il n’eut pas besoin de longtemps pour deviner de qui il s’agissait. Contre toute attente, Draco Malfoy semblait avoir survécu à ses parents, et était ainsi devenu le dernier représentant de sa lignée.

 

La quatrième chose qui le frappa fut l’absence de Voldemort, qui il le savait n’avait pas l’habitude d’épargner un être aussi insignifiant qu’un enfant, surtout s’il venait de réduire à néant sa famille.

 

La cinquième et la dernière chose qui le frappa fut la cacophonie qui régnait dans la pièce. Tous les portraits, et ils étaient nombreux, parlaient et hurlaient en même temps, essayant tant bien que mal de capter l’attention des nouveaux venus pour leur raconter ce qu’ils avaient vu des événements.

 

Appliquant rapidement un sort de Têtembulle, Sirius Black se dirigea vers l’enfant qu'il dégagea de la dernière étreinte de sa mère et enveloppa lui aussi d'une bulle d'oxygène, tandis que Severus Rogue retira prestement les deux corps du foyer et confirma d’une voix blanche leur décès avant de se tourner vers les Lestrange. Sirius, un Draco hurlant dans les bras, s’approcha des portraits et leur demanda de lui expliquer, de la manière la plus c _alme_ et  _détaillée_  possible ce qui s’était passé, et où se trouvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les portraits, reconnaissant la justesse de sa demande, désignèrent Abraxas Malfoy, avant-dernier Lord du nom, à raconter le récit de la soirée.

 

\- Et vous dites qu’il a tout simplement  _disparu_? demanda Sirius stupéfait après avoir entendu ce que le portrait avait à raconter.

 

\- Comme je vous le disais, Lord Black, il a tenté de faire taire mon petit-fils en le tuant et, au moment où le sort a touché Draco, il a rebondi sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ce dernier a littéralement explosé.

 

Un autre portrait rentra précipitamment dans son cadre, et lui murmura quelques mots à l’oreille.

 

\- Septimus vient de me dire qu’Albus Dumbledore a été prévenu. Comme il ne possède pas d’entrée directe au manoir, il a du transplaner directement devant le portail.

 

Severus se tourna alors vers Sirius, et lui fit part de son intention d’aller chercher le directeur de Poudlard. Acquiesçant, Sirius profita de ce répit pour calmer l’enfant qu’il tenait toujours contre lui. Se rappelant que Rogue avait mentionné de la fièvre, il transforma son écharpe en une bande réfrigérante et l’appliqua contre le front de Draco. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit les deux hommes s’approcher et se tourna en direction de la porte.

 

\- Sirius ! Dumbledore, vêtu d’une longue robe et d’une cape violette balayant le ciel. Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, ses yeux normalement brillants paraissaient quelque peu éteints.

 

\- Sirius,  _l’enfant._

Étonné par l’urgence qu’il entendait dans la voix du vieil homme, il lui tendit Draco et attendit que Dumbledore termine de l’examiner. Ses expérimentations durèrent près de vingt minutes, pendant lesquelles il inspecta minutieusement chaque partie du corps du bambin, s’attardant plus que nécessaire au niveau de son front sur lequel Sirius aperçu la présence d’une cicatrice encore récente, en forme d’éclair. Enfin, Dumbledore le remit dans ses bras et se laissa choir dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

 

\- Septimus, vous êtes certains que Narcissa a supplié Voldemort d’épargner son fils et est ensuite morte en le protégeant ? Le portrait acquiesçât, et Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Severus.

 

\- Severus, dit-il, je sais que vous avez été désigné parrain du jeune Draco et que, si ses parents et sa famille proche venaient à décéder, vous devriez vous occuper de lui. Cela ne sera malheureusement pas possible, et je vais vous expliquer pourquoi. En se sacrifiant pour que son fils vive, Narcissa Malfoy lui a donné la meilleure protection possible si jamais Voldemort venait à revenir, ce dont je ne doute malheureusement pas.

 

Ignorant les regards choqués des deux hommes à ses côtés, il continua :

 

\- Cette protection durera jusqu’à sa majorité, et sera assurée tant qu’il vivra dans la maison d’un membre de sa famille… Sirius, dit-il en s’adressant à celui-ci. Bien qu’Andromeda soit plus proche de l’enfant, tu es membre de l’Ordre du Phoenix et également auror. Tu seras donc plus à même de le protéger en cas de danger grave. Draco Malfoy étant le dernier héritier vivant de sa famille, cette affaire devra cependant être amenée devant le Magenmagot. Accepterais-tu de t’occuper de ton cousin en attendant la décision de sa garde ?

 

\- Mais, interrompit Rogue, je croyais que la prophétie concernait l’enfant des Potter ?

 

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! dit Dumbledore un peu rapidement, mais cela n’empêchera pas Lord Voldemort de vouloir supprimer celui à qui il doit sa disparition temporaire. Harry est désigné comme celui qui est destiné à le  _tuer_ , pas Draco. D’ailleurs, ajouta Dumbledore songeur, nous devrions sans doute nous rendre chez les Potter afin de les informer de la situation. Je pense qu’ils seront enchantés d’apprendre qu’ils n’ont plus à se cacher pour le moment.

 

Sirius regarda Severus qui s’agita, mal à l’aise.

 

\- Albus, fit ce dernier, la raison de cette scène de massacre c’est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a réussi à entrer chez les Potter.

 

Voyant le regard alarmé de Dumbledore, il précisa rapidement :

 

\- Mais Lily et son fils ont réussi à s’échapper, et ils sont en ce moment même chez Black sous la protection de son elfe de maison personnel.

 

\- Bien. Il faudra sans doute qu’ils restent relativement discrets jusqu’à ce que nous soyons certains de la disparition de Voldemort, même s’ils n’auront plus à se cacher complètement. Mieux vaudrait que Draco reste avec eux afin d’être lui aussi protégé de la célébrité à laquelle il doit s’attendre.

 

\- Messieurs, ajouta Dumbledore en se relevant, je vais vous laisser. Severus, je voudrais que vous m’accompagniez chez Andromeda Tonks. Je me dois de lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle, et je pense que nous ne serons pas trop à deux. Sirius, tu peux ramener Draco chez toi après avoir pris le nécessaire. Les Malfoy possèdent de nombreux elfes et je pense, dit-il en lançant un regard interrogateur à Dobby, que l’un d’entre eux était en charge de leur héritier. En attendant la décision qui indiquera qui s’occupera de Draco Malfoy, j’invite les elfes qui le souhaiteraient à venir aider à Poudlard. Il y a toujours une place pour ceux qui en ont besoin.

 

Et, sur ces dernières paroles, il sorti. Personne ne songea un instant à mentionner l’homme à l'origine de cette soirée sanglante, Peter Pettigrew.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alooooors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? A votre avis, est-ce que Dumbledore a raison et que Voldemort voudra le tuer si il revient ? 
> 
> Concernant Sirius et Kreattur : on ne sait pas quand le père de Sirius est mort mais pour moi il n'est déjà plus là et en l'absence d'autres héritier et même s'il a été déshérité (par ses parents, mais est-ce que son père était Lord et donc avait le pouvoir de lui enlever ce titre à l'avenir ?), je suppose que Sirius a automatiquement hérité du titre de Lord car il est le dernier descendant mâle de sa lignée. Dans les livres, on sait aussi qu'il a hérité des biens de sa famille. C'est pourquoi il a plus d'autorité sur Kreattur que sa mère (ce qui ne garantit rien, on le sait). 
> 
> A bientôt :D
> 
> Krummbein


	3. Albus Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeet bonjour ! 
> 
> Un peu de retard mais pour deux bonnes raisons : mes vacances (une bonne raison pour moi) et une relecture du chapitre qui m'a fait m'apercevoir de plusieurs incohérences donc j'ai du réécrire plusieurs passages (une bonne raison pour vous !)
> 
> Vous pourrez remarquer qu'un passage a été presque entièrement repris d'un des tomes d'origine, c'est bien entendu assumé. J'ai vraiment envie que ce que j'écris soit cohérent avec la série donc voilà !
> 
> Bonne lecture :)  
> Krummbein

**Poudlard, 31 octobre 1981, 21h28**

Albus Dumbledore était littéralement au bord du suicide mental. Son cerveau ne répondait plus et son corps était passé en pilotage automatique depuis exactement douze minutes, plus précisément au moment où Sybille Trelawney était rentrée dans son bureau pour lui faire part des premiers changements qu’elle avait apporté au niveau des cours dont elle avait tout récemment pris la charge et pour lui indiquer les nombreuses failles qu’il y avait dans le système de l’école qu’il dirigeait. Patient, Albus l’écoutait d’une oreille distraite – l’avantage d’être l’un des sorciers les plus intelligents du monde, c’est qu’il retenait extrêmement bien les conversations sans avoir besoin de trop se concentrer – et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête le jour où il avait décidé d’engager la femme assise en face de lui.

 

 _Ah, oui…_ pensa-t-il soudain, _cette satanée prophétie_  !

 

* * *

 

 

**La Tête de Sanglier, 30 mars 1979**

Confortablement assit dans un fauteuil en cuir de dragon, Albus Dumbledore prit une gorgé de thé – Earl Grey, son favori – et reprit le cours de ses notes. Il avait passé la matinée entière à interviewer des candidats pour le poste de professeur de divination de l’école où il travaillait, Poudlard. Le professeur actuel lui avait fait part de son intention de partir à la retraite en début d’année scolaire, mais Albus avait repoussé encore et encore cette tâche fastidieuse qui allait lui faire perdre une partie de ses facultés intellectuelles pendant au moins vingt-quatre heures et se retrouvait maintenant pressé par le temps. Ce n’est pas qu’il n’aimait pas cette matière – enfin peut être un peu, dans le fond – mais il était extrêmement difficile de trouver un professeur compétent capable d’expliquer correctement l’art de la divination. Les bons professeurs étaient encore plus rares que les vraies prophéties et malheureusement pour lui, Albus souhaitait trouver quelqu’un avec ces deux qualités, histoire de justifier un peu le budget dépensé pour cette matière qu’il jugeait inutile et pensait à vrai dire à supprimer. L’ancien détenteur du poste lui avait bien présenté des candidats dont la plupart faisaient parti de sa propre famille, mais aucun n’avait vraiment retenu l’attention du directeur par ses arguments ou par une démonstration réussie. Une dernière candidate devait encore passer et il espérait que l’épreuve serait de courte durée même s’il avouait volontiers que son intérêt avait été légèrement accru en lisant le nom de l’expéditeur de la dernière candidature de la journée.

 

Sibylle Trelawney lui avait adressé un courrier deux semaines plus tôt, lequel faisait suite à la petite annonce qu’il avait fait paraître dans le quotidien le plus lu du pays, la Gazette du Sorcier :

 

**_L’École de Sorcellerie Élémentaire de Poudlard, recherche, pour le 1 er août 1979, _ **

**_un ou une professeur(e) de Divination._ **

_Le ou la candidat(e) devra envoyer un courrier déclarant son intention de prétendre au poste, auquel il devra impérativement joindre un CV détaillé ainsi qu’un premier programme qu’il ou elle souhaite proposer aux élèves de l’école (à partir de la 3 e année scolaire) et une bibliographie des ouvrages qui seront étudiés pendant ladite année._

_Ce courrier devra être posté au plus tard le 1 er mars 1979, de manière à pouvoir étudier les candidatures de la manière la plus minutieuse et la plus juste possible._

_Lors de la rencontre, le ou la candidat(e) devra soumettre à un entretien de dix minutes pendant lesquelles il ou elle devra mettre en avant ses différentes réussites dans le domaine et expliquer ce qui l’a poussé à choisir à répondre à l’annonce._

_Suivra ensuite un test de compétences de cinq minutes environ, pendant lequel le ou la candidat(e) démontrera à l’examinateur ses connaissances pratiques._

_Toutes les candidatures sont à adresser par hibou à :_

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de l’école de Poudlard_

Arrière-arrière-petite-fille de la très célèbre voyante Cassandra Trelawney, Albus avait donc supposé que toute sa matinée ne serait peut-être pas gâchée en recevant Sibylle Trelawney. Après tout, il était bien connu que le pouvoir de voyant sautait généralement quelques générations dans une même famille. C’est pourquoi lorsqu’il entendit frapper à la porte de la chambre qu’il avait louée pour recevoir les différents prétendants au poste, il accueilli avec une certaine courtoisie une femme maigre enveloppée de châles, aux yeux énormes et déformés par ses lunettes rondes qui lui mangeaient le visage. Il l’invita à s’assoir en face de lui et, après quelques minutes à attendre que le cliquetis des nombreux bijoux qu’elle portait cesse, il commença l’entretien. La partie théorique s’avéra plus longue que prévue et il fut déçu de constater que Sibylle avait toujours la ferme intention de garder l’ouvrage de Cassandra Vablatsky qu’il trouvait extrêmement biaisé et imprécis. Ce fut cependant au cours de l’examen pratique que Dumbledore fut plusieurs sur le point transplaner le plus loin possible de Pré-au-Lard, plus particulièrement après que Sibylle lui ait annoncé sa mort prochaine après avoir aperçu le fond de sa tasse de thé. Il lui semblait maintenant certain qu’elle ne possédait pas le moindre don, mais qu’elle savait simplement repérer les faiblesses de ses interlocuteurs et aimait recourir aux démonstrations théâtrales. Très déçu, il lui annonça donc qu’il ne pensait pas pouvoir lui confier le poste, mais qu’il la recontacterait pour lui confirmer sa décision. Cependant, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à prendre congé d’elle, ses yeux se mirent à rouler dans leurs orbites et il crut là voir une démonstration peu convaincante d’une fausse prophétie. Ce n’est qu’en entendant sa voix dure, différente de celle qu’il avait entendu jusqu’à présent, qu’il comprit qu’il n’en était rien.

 

\- _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l’ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l’un devra mourir de la main de l’autre car aucun d’eux ne peut vivre tant que l’autre survit…_

 

Sous le choc, il parvint néanmoins à ne pas tomber de sa chaise et à rester impassible lorsqu’elle reprit ses esprits, ne se rendant apparemment pas compte de ce qui venait de se passer.

 

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, comme perdue dans un rêve. La chaleur du foyer, sans doute… Je me suis assoupie pendant un instant…

 

Dumbledore, immobile, continuait de la regarder.

 

\- Qu’y a-t-il, monsieur le directeur ?

 

\- Vous… je pense que vous conviendrez très bien au poste, ma chère Sibylle. Que diriez-vous d’emménager dès ce soir dans nos locaux afin de pouvoir rencontrer au plus vite vos collègues et vos futurs élèves ?

 

Plongé dans ses pensées, et alors le nouveau professeur de Divination le remerciait chaleureusement, Albus Dumbledore n’entendit pas dans le couloir les bruits de la femme de ménage qui essayait de se débarrasser d’un horrible rat qu’elle avait surpris quelques secondes plus tôt, juste devant la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

 

* * *

 

 

**Manoir des Malfoy, quelques heures plus tard, au fin fond des cachots**

Dans un coin sombre mais pour une fois pas humide (il était sorti de la salle dans laquelle il préparait les potions qu’il devrait plus tard distribuer aux autres Mangemorts), Severus Rogue faisait les cent pas, irrité. Dans son poing, il tenait la dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier, où il venait d’apercevoir une annonce qui l’avait mise hors de lui :

 

_Mr. James Fleamont Potter & Mlle Lily Evans_

_Sont heureux de vous annoncer leurs fiançailles_

_Et de vous informer de leur mariage à venir_

_Le dimanche 8 juillet 1979_

 

Lily, _SA_ Lily, allait épouser cet imbécile de James Potter et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l’en empêcher. Tout était de sa faute après tout, et il repensa avec amertume à ce jour funeste où, sous l’emprise de la colère, il avait perdu son amitié à tout jamais. Il continuerait donc sa vie seul, aigri, tandis que Lily fonderait une famille et coulerait des jours heureux aux côtés de cet idiot de Potter. Frappant le mur et faisant fi des protestations outrées des personnages de la vieille tapisserie qui le décorait, il remonta en direction du salon où il croisa Lucius, légèrement plus pâle que la normale.

 

\- Je te déconseille de passer par ici, Severus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres vient de rentrer et l’un de ses informateurs vient de lui faire part d’une nouvelle qui semble… le contrarier légèrement si je puis dire.

 

\- Une nouvelle ? Quel genre de nouvel ? S’il a réagi comme ça, il faut sans doute nous inquiéter de notre avenir proche…

 

\- Hélas Severus, tu sais comme moi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres préfère que nous ne connaissions pas les noms de tous nos camarades ni les interactions qu’il a avec eux.

 

\- Hé bien, je plains sincèrement les malheureux qui souffriront des conséquences de ce qu’il vient d’apprendre, répondit Severus en rebroussant chemin en direction du bureau de son ami.  

* * *

**Manoir des Malfoy, 1 er août 1980**

\- Seigneur…

 

Tremblant, Queudver venait faire son quatrième rapport du mois. Après avoir délivré la prophétie, il s’était vu chargé de la délicate mission de surveiller le registre des naissances publié par la Gazette des Sorciers afin de trouver l’enfant dont la rumeur disait qu’il pourrait détruire son maître.

 

\- Hé bien Queudver, je n’ai pas toute la journée devant moi.

 

\- Oui Maître, gémit Queudver, s’il vous plaît pardonnez-moi…

 

D’un geste impatient, Voldemort fit signe à l’homme agenouillé devant lui d’en venir aux faits.

 

\- Deux enfants sont nés, Maître. Les Londubat ont eu un fils il y a deux jours, qu’ils ont appelé Neville. Quant aux Potter, la sang-de-bourbe a donné naissance hier soir à un garçon, Harry.

 

Peter releva la tête, hésitant. Lorsqu’il avait décidé de changer de camp, il avait espéré être récompensé à sa juste valeur. Aujourd’hui enfin, il voyait peu à peu approcher son heure de gloire et c’est avec une certaine avidité qu’il observa Lord Voldemort, perdu dans ses pensées. Quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci parla :

 

\- Tu m’as aidé, Queudver, et Lord Voldemort récompense toujours ceux qui l’aident. Les deux couples dont tu me parles m’ont déjà défié par deux fois. Lorsque je saurais qui la prophétie désigne, je me débarrasserai de l’enfant. Alors, Queudver, Lord Voldemort se montrera plus généreux que tout ce que tu pouvais imaginer…

 

Puis, d’un signe de tête, il le congédia et se replongea dans ses réflexions. Eliminer un enfant était simple, en soit, mais certaines dates du calendrier étaient plus propices que d’autres. Il se leva. Il lui faudrait consulter la bibliothèque des Malfoy pour déterminer le jour qui conviendrait.

 

* * *

 

 

**Le Chemin de Traverse, 15 Avril 1981**

 

Dumbledore transplana et invoqua aussitôt un bouclier puissant pour le protéger des gravats qui venaient de tomber suite à l’explosion de l’échoppe près de laquelle il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Autour de lui, le chaos était indescriptible. La plupart des vitrines avaient cédé sous le choc d’un sort lancé par un Mangemort et le feu avait pris à plusieurs endroits. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir les goblins, hargneux comme jamais, protéger l’accès à la banque tandis que les aurors tentaient de faire partir les quelques promeneurs qui avaient miraculeusement réussi à échapper aux sorts mortels lancés par les deux camps. Non loin, il entendit un cri et vit Gideon Prewett tomber sous les sorts de cinq Mangemorts, tandis que son frère tentait de le rejoindre et d’attirer leur attention vers lui. A l’autre bout de la rue, Alastor tenait en respect Bellatrix et son mari, tandis que Lord Voldemort en personne se battait contre Dorcas Meadowes. Alors que cette dernière venait d’être ouverte en deux par un sortilège de découpe, Albus aperçu Lily Potter s’avancer en direction du sorcier, talonnée par son mari qui essayait de la convaincre de retourner chez eux auprès de leur fils. Au même moment, Franck et Alice Londubat sortirent d'une ruelle adjacente et se dirigèrent eux aussi vers Lord Voldemort.

 

 _Trop tard_ , pensa Albus, _beaucoup trop tard !_

 

Alors que la bataille continuait autour de lui, il tenta de rejoindre les deux couples qui se battaient maintenant en tête à tête avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et parvint à attirer l’attention de ce dernier.

 

\- C’était une idiotie de venir aujourd’hui, Tom, dit Dumbledore d’un ton très calme. Les aurors sont en train de reprendre le dessus et tes amis sont presque tous partis…

 

Voldemort détourna le regard dans sa direction, et lui sourit, d’un air si horrible qu’il en eut un haut-le-cœur.

 

\- C’est ce que tu crois, Dumbledore, mais je viens d’avoir la confirmation de ce que j’attendais depuis maintenant plusieurs mois.

 

Dumbledore resta un moment interdit et, avant qu’il ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Voldemort était reparti, suivi par les siens.

 

* * *

 

 

**Le repère préféré d’un lapin blanc, quelques heures plus tard**

Interrompant son repas, un jeune lapin blanc à la fourrure tachetée regarda l’Homme approcher. Il pouvait sentir la peur qui se dégageait du nouvel arrivant et se demanda pendant quelques instants si un renard allait apparaître d’un endroit sombre et l’attaquer. _Mais non_ , raisonna-t-il, _les Hommes n’ont pas peur des renards, c’est l’inverse_. Il allait donc pouvoir continuer son repas sans se soucier d’être de nouveau dérangé. Pourtant quelques secondes plus tard, il failli s’enfuir lorsqu’un éclair blanc, en forme de ligne brisée, traversa l’atmosphère. Il crut un instant que c’était la foudre mais il s’aperçu qu’un deuxième Homme, vraisemblablement plus âgé, était apparu. Le premier homme émit un petit cri qu’il interpréta comme un signe de terreur et il l’entendit gémir :

 

-  Ne me tuez pas !

 

-  Ce n’était pas mon intention.

 

Le deuxième Homme irradiait d’une force que le jeune lapin ne connaissait pas et senti le respect le gagner lorsqu’il le vit s’approcher du premier, dont il éclaira le visage avec un morceau de bois lumineux.

 

\- Eh bien, Severus ? Quel est le message que Lord Voldemort veut me transmettre ?

 

\- Pas… Pas de message… Je suis venu ici de ma propre initiative !

 

Le premier homme se tordait les mains. Il paraissait un peu fou, pensa le lapin, avec ses longs poils noirs en bataille qui voletaient autour de lui.

 

\- C’est… C’est une mise en garde… non, plutôt une demande… S’il vous plaît…

 

Le vieil homme semblait écouter avec intérêt. Autour d’eux, les feuilles et les branches continuèrent de voler et le silence tomba.

 

\- Quelle demande pourrait donc me faire un Mangemort ?

 

\- La… La prophétie… la prédiction… de Trelawney…

 

\- La prophétie ? Le vieil homme sembla soudain plus alerte. Quelqu’un a réussi à la communiquer à Lord Voldemort ? Qui ?

 

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ! Il est très rare que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous fasse nous rencontrer, particulièrement lorsqu’il s’agit d’espion ! Mais je l’ai entendu en parler à Lucius tout à l’heure, il pense qu’il s’agit de Lily Evans !

 

\- La prophétie ne mentionnait pas une femme, fit observer Dumbledore. Elle parlait d’un garçon né à la fin du mois de juillet…

 

\-  Vous savez bien ce que je veux dire ! Il pense que c’est son fils, il va la traquer… les tuer tous…

 

\- Si elle a tant d’importance à vos yeux, reprit Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort l’épargnera sûrement. Ne pouvez-vous lui demander la grâce de la mère en échange de son fils ?

 

\- Je… Je l’ai déjà demandée…

 

\- Vous me dégoûtez ! coupa Dumbledore.

 

L’Homme en face de lui sembla se ratatiner.

 

\- Vous ne vous souciez donc pas de la mort de son mari et de son enfant ? Ils peuvent bien disparaître, du moment que vous obtenez ce que vous voulez ?

 

L’Homme resta silencieux. Il se contenta de lever les yeux vers le plus âgé.

 

\- Cachez-les tous, dans ce cas, dit-il d’une voix rauque. Mettez-la… mettez-les… à l’abri. S’il vous plaît.

 

\- Et que me donnerez-vous en échange, Severus ?

 

\- En… En échange ?

 

Le premier Homme regarda l’autre, bouche bée. Au bout d’un long moment, il ajouta :

 

\- Ce que vous voudrez.

* * *

 

**Poudlard, 31 octobre 1981, 21h28**

Albus Dumbledore était maintenant certain qu’il allait vraiment mourir d’ennuie s’il devait encore entendre Sibylle Trelawney. _Vraiment_ , pensa-t-il, _qui a bien pu penser qu’enseigner la Divination à Poudlard pouvait apporter quelque chose aux élèves ?_ Essayant de se souvenir quel directeur avait eu cette idée brillante, il mit quelques secondes avant de s’apercevoir que la femme assise en face de lui avait cessé de parler avait jeté la tête en arrière.

 

\- Sibylle, tenta-t-il en priant pour que l’attitude bizarre de cette dernière ne soit pas annonciatrice d’une nouvelle prophétie qui l’obligerait à engager un professeur dont il n’aurait aucune utilité, Sibylle je crois que vous étiez en train de me détailler les différents thés que vous souhaitiez faire importer pour le cours des troisièmes années ?

 

Il vit Sibylle Trelawney relever lentement sa tête et, les yeux voilés, elle parla :

 

\- _Celui qui a été sauvé par la Dame sacrifiée a été marqué… Il devra apprendre à maîtriser le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore pour vaincre ce dernier... Mais il ne pourra réussir que si sa Reine l’accepte…_

Ce n’est que lorsqu’il entendit enfin les hurlements du portrait de Septimus Malfoy lui demandant de se rendre au manoir familial de toute urgence qu’il réussit à se relever et à congédier une Sibylle étonnée avant de transplaner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai vraiment adoré écrire ce chapitre, surtout le passage avec Dumbledore et Sibylle :D 
> 
> J'espère avoir réussi à rester cohérente avec les dates, ça m'a donné du fil à retordre vous n'avez pas idée !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre, ou même de l'histoire jusqu'à présent :)
> 
> A bientôt,  
> Krummbein


	4. La Récompense de Dobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/bonsoir :D
> 
> Un 4e chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire ! Il me paraît relativement important, j'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi. Un peu plus sérieux mais rien de bien grave ;)
> 
> Excellente lecture !
> 
> Krummbein

 

Lorsque Sirius et Dumbledore arrivèrent à la résidence des Potter le 1er novembre au matin, le temps était brumeux et la pluie menaçait de tomber à tout instant. Sirius, la gorge nouée, fut le premier à apercevoir la maison et la porte, entre-ouverte. Ignorant toute prudence, il se mit à courir en direction de celle-ci et il fallut le ton sec de Dumbledore pour le ramener à la réalité et lui faire lancer les sorts de détection nécessaires. Lorsqu’il put enfin avancer, il traversa le petit jardin qu’aimait tant Lily et soudain, alors qu’il approchait de l’entrebâillement de la porte, son regard se posa sur le corps allongé qui se trouvait dans l’entrée.

 

\- _James ! JAMES !_

 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il criait son prénom. Il savait que James Potter était mort quelques douze heures plus tôt et ne pourrait plus lui répondre. Il savait qu’en ce moment même, son corps était figé et son visage plus pâle qu’il ne l’avait jamais été, et que bientôt il disparaîtrait dans le ventre de la terre. Pourtant, il devait crier, il devait lui dire qu’il était là, qu’il aurait voulu être là et qu’il aurait du pouvoir le protéger. Il devait hurler sa souffrance, sa honte, son désespoir et rappeler à son ami qu’il n’avait jamais été seul et qu’il ne serait jamais oublié. Ni par lui, ni pas son épouse et ses enfants, ni par le reste du monde des sorciers qui sauraient tout de son sacrifice.

 

Le visage de James reflétait une peur sans nom, et Sirius ferma les yeux terrorisés qui regardaient désormais fixement sans rien voir. Un long moment il resta prostré, cherchant à garder encore quelques instants à ses côtés cet être qu’il avait aimé comme un frère. Longuement, comme il avait fait quelques heures plus tôt avec Lily, il lui parla. Il lui raconta que son sacrifice n’avait pas été vain, et que sa femme et son fils s’étaient enfuis. Qu’il les avait accueillis et les protègeraient jusqu’à son dernier souffle s’il le devait. Que son enfant à venir vivrait, et grandirait dans un monde sans menace. Qu’il ne le remplacerait jamais complètement mais qu’il espérait qu’il serait digne de lui et qu’il élèverait ses enfants avec Lily. Qu’il n’aurait pas dû mourir et que lui, Sirius, aurait dû prendre sa place. Enfin, il lui fit le serment de traquer sans relâche Peter, ce traître qu’ils avaient accueilli comme l’un des leurs et traité comme un frère des années durant, et qu’il n’aurait pas de repos tant que ce rat ne serait pas sous les barreaux. Enfin, après de longues minutes, il se releva et indiqua à Dumbledore qu’il pouvait faire emporter le corps par les elfes qui les avaient accompagnés.

 

Les deux hommes montèrent ensuite en direction des chambres afin de récupérer les affaires que Lily leur avait demandé de ramener. Elle n’avait pas voulu retourner dans la maison où son mari était mort et ils s’étaient mis d’accord sur le fait qu’il était pour le moment préférable qu’ils restent dans le même appartement, du moins jusqu’à ce que la situation s’arrange. Il retrouva Mini, la chatte que le couple avait adopté un an plus tôt et dont le nom était un hommage de Lily à son professeur préféré et ajouta aux affaires qu’il prenait le balai-jouet qu’il avait offert à Harry. Face à l’armoire de James, il hésita car Lily ne lui avait pas demandé d’affaires particulière à part son alliance. Il trouva enfin les portraits dont lui avait parlé la jeune femme et les ramena eux aussi avec lui.

 

* * *

 

**Appartement de Sirius, 4 novembre 1981 en fin de matinée**

Épuisé autant physiquement que moralement, Sirius s’assit dans son meilleur fauteuil avant de faire apparaître un verre du néant qu’il remplit prestement de son meilleur hydromel. Derrière lui Dobby arriva, le jeune Malfoy et son elfe-nourrice sur les talons.

 

\- Mrs Potter et Mr Lupin vous font savoir qu’ils se reposent tous les deux dans leur chambre respective. Tous deux vous rejoindront ce soir pour le dîner, à moins que Mr Sirius ne dîne avec les Tonks ?

 

\- Je les ai invités à venir nous rejoindre dimanche prochain, je mangerai ici ce soir.

 

L’elfe s’inclina très bas et poursuivi :

 

\- Mrs Tonks vous a également fait parvenir un hibou. Comme Mr Sirius lui a demandé d’ouvrir tous les courriers Dobby s’est exécuté Monsieur, et Mrs Tonks s’excuse de ne pas être venue ce matin mais elle n’avait pas la force d’assister à deux enterrements aujourd’hui. Elle vous rejoindra cet après-midi pour mener sa sœur au caveau familial et se rendra ensuite au Magenmagot afin d’assister à la décision de justice rendue pour la garde du jeune Maître.

 

Sirius acquiesça et demanda à l’elfe comment se passait le changement pour les deux elfes et comment Draco prenait l’absence de ses parents. Le sourire de Dobby disparu et il répondit, la voix chargée d’émotion :

 

\- Dobby et Tinny sont extrêmement reconnaissants envers Mr. Black de leur avoir permis de rester prêt du jeune Maître. Monsieur Black est un meilleur employeur que l’ancien Maître de Dobby, Monsieur.

 

\- Tinny pense que le jeune monsieur Malfoy n’a pas encore totalement réalisé l’absence de ses parents, ajouta la seconde elfe, il est arrivé que les parents du jeune Maître partent quelques jours et laissent à Tinny le soin de s’occuper de lui. Il a demandé plusieurs fois à voir sa mère mais Tinny lui a répondu qu’elle était en voyage et que c’était Lord Black qui s’occupait de lui en attendant. Le jeune Maître n’a pas insisté et est retourné jouer mais le jeune Maître est de plus en plus frustré avec la réponse de Tinny.

 

Sirius approuva les commentaires d’un hochement de tête, et demanda aux deux elfes de se tenir prêts au cas-où ils seraient convoqués lors de l’audience. Las, il se leva et se dit qu’après tout, il devrait peut-être lui aussi aller se reposer mais, incapable de faire un pas de plus, il décida que son fauteuil suffirait pour le moment. Il venait de s’endormir lorsqu’un bruit de verre cassé retenti prêt de lui. Se réveillant en sursaut et dégainant sa baguette dans la direction supposée de l’auteur du méfait, il aperçut le jeune Malfoy – _Draco,_ se reprocha-t-il – le regarder les yeux plein de larmes. A côté de lui, l’elfe-nourrice tentait de faire disparaître les restes du verre qu’il avait entamé après son retour tout en réprimant gentiment l’enfant qui avait apparemment essayé de grimper sur les jambes de Sirius. Frustré d’avoir failli et de se faire reprocher son action, il se mit à pleurer et Sirius senti la panique s’emparer de lui. Tinny s’approcha de l’enfant et essaya de le calmer en lui proposant d’aller voler sur son balai-jouet, ce qu’il refusa net en s’approchant de Sirius devant lequel il tendit les bras en gémissant d’un air si pitoyable que ce dernier le souleva pour l’assoir sur ses genoux. Cela sembla le calmer et il commença à sucer son pouce avant de s’endormir quelques instants plus tard.

 

\- Tinny s’excuse auprès de Lord Black, monsieur, le jeune Maître n’est pas ainsi d’habitude ! couina la jeune elfe en s’inclinant devant le maître de maison.

 

Il balaya ses excuses d’un revers de main.

 

\- Un enfant ne peut pas seulement être élevé par un elfe Tinny, même un aussi bon que toi, ajouta-t-il en voyant les oreilles de cette dernière retomber légèrement. Il a aussi besoin de l’amour des siens et en l’absence de ses parents il semblerait qu’il m’ait choisi pour en bénéficier pour le moment. Si tout se passe bien, le Magenmagot désignera Andromeda comme sa gardienne légale et il grandira dans une famille normale et aimante.

 

Essayant de repositionner l’enfant de manière à pouvoir faire une sieste plus confortablement, il reprit :

 

\- Tinny, Severus Rogue doit arriver à 13h pour m’accompagner à l’enterrement des Malfoy. Pourrais-tu faire en sorte qu’un repas léger soit prêt avant mon départ ? Et si Lily et Lunard ne mangent pas, assures-toi qu’un sandwich et des boissons soient à leur disposition dans leur chambre. Ah et dès que Dobby et toi aurez le temps, il me faudrait la liste de ce qu’il manque à la nursery pour Draco.

 

La petite elfe s’inclina une nouvelle fois, mais avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

 

\- La liste sera prête quand Lord Black rentrera, monsieur, Dobby et Tinny ne devraient pas avoir besoin de beaucoup de chose car Dobby est retourné ce matin au manoir monsieur.

 

\- Vous avez bien renforcé les sortilèges afin d’éviter toute intrusion de la presse ? Draco est encore trop jeune pour que les barrières ancestrales soient totalement sûres.

 

\- Dobby s’en est occupé, monsieur, seul le jeune Maître, vous-même et monsieur Rogue peuvent rentrer monsieur. Si vous le souhaitez, Mrs Tonks pourra elle aussi avoir accès à la demeure monsieur.

 

\- Je ne pense pas qu’elle le souhaitera Tinny. Les barrières seront retouchées après le verdict et le tuteur de Draco pourra décider de qui peut avoir accès au Manoir des Malfoy.

 

\- Bien monsieur. Monsieur a-t-il besoin d’autre chose ? Est-ce que Tinny doit amener le jeune Maître dans son lit ?

 

Sirius regarda l’enfant endormi et répondit, doucement :

 

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, autant le laisser dormir tant qu’il y arrive.

 

* * *

 

Sirius Black, premier du nom, plus jeune Lord de l’histoire familiale, étouffât un bâillement – le troisième depuis son entrée un quart d’heure plus tôt en compagnie de Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin. Ce dernier, l’air aussi fatigué que lui, ne put empêcher un sourire compatissant dans sa direction. L’enterrement des Malfoy avait été sombre et austère, et c’était sa cousine Andromeda qui avait dû se charger des préparatifs car plus proche que lui des parents de Draco. L’expert légiste s’éclipsa, non sans avoir confirmé que les deux parents étaient morts d’un Avada Kedavra bien ciblé, et Albus Dumbledore, président-sorcier, prit la parole afin d’indiquer que le notaire de Lucius Malfoy allait donner aux membres du Magenmagot les détails du testament de ce dernier. La cinquantaine de silhouettes vêtues de leurs robes couleurs prunes s’agitèrent sur leur banc, impatiente d’en connaître le contenu. Le notaire, un petit homme au menton inexistant et passablement agité, s’approcha du centre de la pièce et sorti un long parchemin d’une de ses poches avant de se râcler la gorge et de murmurer un _sonorus_ afin d’être entendu de tous.

 

\- Mesdames et Messieurs les membres du Magenmagot, mes chers collègues, chers proches éplorés de la famille Malfoy – Sirius ne put retenir un son méprisant qui lui valut un regard outré de la part de sa voisine de droite – j’ai passé beaucoup de temps aux côtés de Lord Malfoy lors de la rédaction de son testament qui, comme vous le savez sans doute, a d’abord été rédigé le jour de son mariage à Narcissa Malfoy née Black et a été complété au moment de la naissance de son premier – et unique – héritier puis du décès de feu Abraxas Malfoy, son père. Cependant, j’aimerai également vous indiquer que c’est moi que Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange avaient contacté pour la rédaction de leur propre testament et que cette dernière, contrairement à sa sœur, avait conservé sa fortune personnelle après son mariage.

 

Il s’arrêta, laissant le temps à son public de digérer l’information et observant les réactions autour de lui.

 

\- Mrs Lestrange, continua-t-il, indique que si son décès venait à survenir avant qu’elle n’ait pu donner d’héritier à son époux ce sera sa plus proche parente, c’est-à-dire Narcissa Black Malfoy, qui devra hériter de tous ses biens. Cependant, dans le cas de la mort prématurée de Mrs Malfoy, ce sont ses descendants qui hériteront des biens. Mesdames et Messieurs, reprit-t-il un peu plus fort car plusieurs membres du Magenmagot et du public venaient de se pencher vers leurs voisins pour chuchoter quelque chose à toute vitesse, Lord Draco Malfoy est donc à présent le seul et unique héritier de Mme Bellatrix Lestrange née Black. Dès demain, une réunion pourra avoir lieu avec le goblin chargé du coffre de Mme Lestrange et la clef de cette dernière sera remise au représentant légal du jeune Malfoy. La fortune de Mr. Rodolphus Lestrange revient elle à son frère, Rabastan Lestrange.

 

A ces mots, les murmures s’amplifièrent et les flashs des rares reporters qui avaient eu l’autorisation d’entrer se mirent à crépiter. Le notaire dut s’y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à continuer son intervention malgré l’aide de son _sonorus_.

 

\- Le testament de Lucius Malfoy, comme vous vous en doutez, est beaucoup plus complexe que celui de sa belle-sœur mais je passerai pour vous les détails administratifs et les passages qui n’intéressent pas la Cour. Nous pouvons le diviser en deux parties : l’héritage qu’il laisse à son ou ses héritiers et, si jamais son décès devait survenir avant la majorité de l’un d’eux, la personne à désigner pour leur éducation. Concernant l’héritage, le testament indique de manière extrêmement claire que personne d’autre à part un Malfoy de sans-pur ne peut hériter de ses biens. Si son ou ses enfants venaient à mourir, l’héritage serait remis à l’héritier de la branche française de la famille. Draco Malfoy étant le dernier héritier de la branche britannique, il a donc hérité automatiquement de tous les biens au moment de la mort de son père. Dans le cas où Mr. Malfoy junior ne serait pas majeur au moment du décès de son père, un paragraphe stipule que ce sera à son tuteur légal de la gérer jusqu’à ses 17 ans. Dans le cas où le tuteur légal serait autre que Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, il ne pourra cependant pas toucher au bien pour sa propre personne mais percevra tout de même une rente mensuelle pour la gestion du patrimoine dont il aura la charge.

 

Le notaire laissa échapper une quinte de toux avant de reprendre.

 

\- Nous en venons donc à la deuxième partie du testament qui nous intéresse, celle du tuteur légal. Mr. Lucius Malfoy a nommé Mr. Severus Rogue parrain de son fils, et un rite a été effectué le jour des deux mois de l’enfant. Cependant, le testament stipule que l’héritier devra être élevé par un membre de la famille du jeune Draco. Mr. Malfoy a indiqué trois personnes comme pouvant être de potentiels tuteurs : tout d’abord sa propre femme, Mrs. Narcissa Black Malfoy. En deuxième lieu, Mrs. Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Enfin en dernière position, Mr. Rodolphus Lestrange. Comme vous pouvez le constater, Mr. Malfoy n’avait pas pris en compte la possibilité du décès de ces trois personnes. Un passage cependant vient nous éclairer et nous indique que, je cite : «  _Dans le cas du décès précoce de Mr. Lucius Malfoy, le ou les héritiers devront impérativement être élevés par un des membres suivant de la famille […]. Cependant, dans le cas d’une répudiation ou d’une expulsion de leur famille, les membres désignés ne pourront plus prétendre au titre de tuteur légal._ »

 

Au moment où le notaire prononça ces mots, Sirius senti sa gorge se nouer et tourna la tête en direction de sa cousine, qui garda son regard braqué vers le petit homme qui continuait sa réflexion à voix haute. Seules les jointures blanchies de ses mains cramponnées à ses genoux donnaient une idée de son trouble.

 

\- Afin de désigner un nouveau représentant pour le jeune Malfoy, nous avons donc deux indices que nous allons étudier ensemble : la personne doit faire partie de la famille. Bien que Mr. Rodolphus Lestrange ait été désigné comme dernière possibilité, nous ne pouvons pas prendre en compte son frère qui n’a aucun lien de parenté avec les Malfoy, contrairement au premier qui était l’oncle par alliance de l’enfant. Nous avons donc deux candidats possibles : la seconde sœur de la défunte, Mrs. Andromeda Black Tonks, qui est comme vous vous en doutez la personne la plus proche de Draco Malfoy et Lord Sirius Black, qui est son cousin au premier degré. Dans les deux cas cependant, les deux candidats ont été chassés de leur famille et ne devraient donc pas être désignés comme tuteur. Cependant, en l’absence d’héritier au moment de la mort de Regulus Arcturus Black, qui avait été nommé Lord du nom, Mr. Sirius Black a été désigné comme nouveau Lord et a donc retrouvé son statut de membre de la famille à part entière.

 

\- Mesdames et Messieurs – et cette fois-ci, il dut réellement hurler pour couvrir le vacarme qui venait de se déclencher – Mesdames et Messieurs selon le testament fait par Lucius Malfoy, le tuteur légal de Lord Draco Malfoy ne peut donc être que son cousin au premier degré, Lord Sirius Black.

 

Lorsque des années plus tard Sirius tenta de se remémorer les minutes qui suivirent la décision du jury lui donnant la garde de son jeune cousin, il ne parvient à se souvenir que d’une chose : le sourire de Dumbledore qui le regardait d’un air approbateur.

 

* * *

 

**Une semaine plus tard**

 

Remus Lupin fit léviter le dernier carton qui contenait ses maigres affaires et s’assit sur son lit en soupirant. Après cinq longs jours de palabres avec un Sirius stressé par son nouveau rôle de père de substitution et une Lily sous hormones à cause de sa grossesse, il avait accepté d’emménager pour une durée indéterminée sous le même toit que ses deux amis. Il venait – encore – d’être renvoyé de son travail après que son employeur ait découvert qu’il était un loup-garou et Sirius lui avait proposé de le loger le temps qu’il retrouve un emploi. Remus s’allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Il détestait être aussi dépendant des autres et il se sentait désespéré par sa situation. Au loin, des pleurs d’enfants résonnèrent, suivi du juron d’un homme puis d’un cri indigné de femme. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. _Après tout, la situation n’est pas si terrible que ça_ , se dit-il en fermant les paupières.

 

* * *

 

Sirius venait de terminer d’aménager son bureau – la pièce qu’il s’était pourtant promis de toucher en dernier au moment de son déménagement – lorsqu’il entendit frapper et vit la porte s’entrouvrir après quelques secondes d’hésitation. Il fit signe à Dobby et Tinny de s’assoir face à lui et prit la parole.

\- Dobby, Tinny. Merci d’être venus aussi vite. Comme vous le savez, j’ai été pour le moment désigné comme étant le tuteur de votre maître, Draco Malfoy. En attendant qu’il atteigne l’âge adulte, c’est donc moi qui serais votre employeur.

Il attendit quelques secondes d’éventuelles remarques avant de continuer.

\- Comme vous vous en doutez, je ne compte pas m’installer au Manoir ancestral des Malfoy. Tout d’abord, parce que je ne suis pas familier du bâtiment, et parce que je n’ai pas encore le courage de vérifier le contenu de chaque pièce par peur de trouver des objets magiques tombant dans la catégorie de la magie noire. Pour le moment et avec l’accord du Ministère de la Magie, le Manoir restera fermé à l’exception des deux mois d’été où les elfes seront autorisés à revenir pour un entretien annuel de la propriété. Pendant le reste de l’année, les elfes auparavant employés par la famille Malfoy seront hébergés et travailleront à l’école de Poudlard mais seront cependant sous la responsabilité d’un chef que je nommerais et qui pourra me faire remonter les problèmes qui pourraient survenir.

\- Mais Monsieur…

\- Une petite seconde Dobby, je n’ai pas terminé. Tous les elfes travailleront à Poudlard, à l’exception de vous deux si vous le souhaitez. Tinny, car tu connais Draco mieux que moi et que je te fais tout à fait confiance pour t’occuper de lui lorsque je ne le pourrais pas. Dobby, car tu étais l’elfe personnel de Lucius et que, même si tu n’as jamais participé à ses affaires personnelles, je pense que tu en a malgré tout entendu suffisamment pour pouvoir me seconder dans la gestion de celles-ci.

Les deux elfes hochèrent la tête, et Dobby se pencha légèrement pour ne pas perdre une miette de la conversation.

\- Tout d’abord, sachez que j’ai toujours eu en horreur l’elfe de la famille Black et que mes rapports avec ces derniers sont… tendus. Sur les conseils de Lily, j’aimerai que nous convenions de certaines règles concernant votre séjour ici. Vous serez tous deux mes employés directs, et aurez donc certains avantages sur lesquels _j’insiste._

Sirius, connaissant le caractère sensible des elfes sur l’arrêt de certaines de leurs clauses de quasi-esclavage, agita sa baguette en direction de Tinny qui venait d’ouvrir la bouche pour protester et l’empêcha de prononcer la moindre protestation.

\- Vos journées commenceront dont à 6h _minimum_ et se termineront à 22h _maximum_. De plus, vous aurez _l’obligation_ de ne pas travailler le dimanche sauf exception, jour où Lily et moi-même prendront en charge toutes les corvées. Ce que j’entends par là, et je m’adresse à toi Tinny, c’est que si Draco se réveille à 3h du matin ce sera à moi de m’occuper de lui et personne d’autre. Lily et moi avons convenu que nous souhaitions nous investir dans la vie des enfants autant que possible donc à moins d’une urgence absolue, je ne ferais pas d’exception à cette règle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez cependant différentes tâches à accomplir pendant le reste de la semaine. Tinny, je sais bien que cela ne fait pas parti de tes occupations ordinaires mais je souhaiterai qu’en parallèle de Draco, tu t’occupes également du fonctionnement de la maison. Lily a accepté de ne pas s’occuper des tâches ménagères et de te laisser le champ libre, je compte donc sur toi pour t’acquitter de cette nouvelle mission si tu l’acceptes.

\- Tinny sera honorée monsieur, oui oui Tinny est très heureuse de la confiance que lui accorde Lord Black, monsieur.

\- Bien. Je compte également sur toi pour laisser Draco jouer avec Harry sous la surveillance de Lily. Elle n’est pas très motivée mais je pense qu’il est bon pour lui de sortir de ce monde de sang-pur où il a été élevé jusqu’à présent et qu’il soit habitué dès son plus jeune âge à se sociabiliser avec des enfants d’autres milieux que lui.

Après que l’elfe ait acquiescé, d’un air légèrement moins enthousiasme cependant, Sirius se tourna vers Dobby.

\- Dobby comme tu as pu le comprendre, ton rôle va lui aussi évoluer et tu auras beaucoup plus de responsabilités si tu t’en sens capable. Comme tu le sais je suis auror, mais je dois également me charger des affaires courantes de la famille Black depuis que j’ai hérité du titre de Lord. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que je pensais embaucher une personne pour m’aider dans cette tâche. Cependant avec la nouvelle charge qui est celle des affaires de la famille Malfoy, et tu t’en doutes, ces affaires sont beaucoup plus compliquées que celles de ma famille, je vais avoir besoin non pas d’une mais de deux personnes. Pour cela, j’ai décidé de te proposer de devenir mon secrétaire personnel, et en plus, de te donner la charge des affaires courantes des entreprises Malfoy. En mon nom, tu devras représenter la famille Malfoy et me soumettre les différents dossiers qu’on te présentera. Tu devras également gérer les finances de la famille et ce sera toi qui auras la charge du Manoir tous les étés. Nous ferons des réunions tous les matins afin de parler de tous les problèmes que tu as pu rencontrer et lorsque Draco sera plus grand, tu seras chargé de commencer à l’initier à son futur rôle.

Sirius s’interrompit soudain en voyant Dobby commencer à trembler de tout son corps, avant de finir par éclater en sanglots particulièrement bruyants.

\- Jamais, Monsieur… jamais encore un sorcier n’avait demandé de travailler avec lui… comme un _égal…_

Sirius se leva pour le réconforter et attendit qu’il s’arrête de hoqueter avec de lui tendre un mouchoir. Enfin, l’elfe parvint à se calmer et fixa Sirius de ses grands yeux humides avec une expression d’adoration.

\- Dobby est très heureux que Sirius Black lui fasse confiance, Dobby fera tout son possible pour aider Sirius Black, monsieur. 

\- Heureux de t’entendre dire ça, Dobby ! Je vais donc te donner ta première mission : convaincre le loup-garou qui est là-haut en train de broyer du noir d’entrer à mon service pour s’occuper des affaires de la famille Black !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon j'avoue, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec le "parlé" des elfes. J'ai eu aussi un peu peur de tomber dans le cliché avec les règles données par Sirius mais je pense sincèrement que Lily Potter a une bonne influence sur lui et que ça aurait pu arriver :p qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?
> 
> Je ne suis pas certaine de quand le prochain chapitre sera posté car je pars en vacances pour une durée indéterminée et je ne suis pas certaine d'avancer autant que je le voudrais... d'autant que je suis en même temps en train de faire la trame des prochaines fanfictions qui suivront celle-ci et j'essaie que ça reste cohérent et ça me prend beaucoup de temps !! 
> 
> Je pensais aussi ajouter des petits bonus sur une "fanfic" à part, comme par exemple le plan de chez Sirius (je suis TRÈS motivée) ou encore la chronologie de chaque fanfiction pour que vous compreniez mieux ou que vous n'ayez pas besoin de chercher dans un chapitre précis une information. Bonne idée ?
> 
> J'espère que vous aurez l'occasion de bronzer pendant mon absence ;)
> 
> Love,  
> Krummbein


	5. L'Audience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien le bonjour !  
> Voici comme promis le nouveau chapitre ;)  
> Une petite partie a été copiée et légèrement modifié d'un des tomes, pour des raisons évidentes que vous comprendrez (enfin je l'espère). Comme toujours, ceci est fait dans un but de rester le plus proche de l'oeuvre d'origine et de donner un cachet "authentique". N'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est choquant et je modifierai.  
> Egalement, un grand merci à Mitsuki81 qui commente mon travail, ça me fait super plaisir :') j'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira ;) 
> 
> Sur ce, excellente lecture :D  
> Krummbein

Lily Potter sortit la tourte du four avant de retourner à la préparation de la vinaigrette qui accompagnerait une salade d’endives à laquelle elle venait d’ajouter quelques noix concassées. Sirius, préposé à la découpe des pommes destinées à une tarte tatin, l’observa. Inconsciemment, la jeune femme portait régulièrement la main à la petite bosse qui commençait à ressortir sous sa blouse moldue, tout en surveillant du regard son fils. Celui-ci jouait tranquillement avec la figurine d’un joueur de Quidditch aux côtés d’un Draco Malfoy tentant studieusement d’empiler deux cubes sans qu’ils ne tombent. Au même moment, Remus débarqua en demandant à Lily où se trouvaient les dessous de plat qu’il avait essayé d’attirer à lui sans succès et reparti en direction de la salle à manger, non sans avoir indiqué à Harry que sa figurine était à l’envers. Sirius s’autorisa un sourire. En deux mois, les membres de la maisonnée avaient pris leurs marques et semblaient maintenant plus à l’aise qu’au moment de leur arrivée. Il savait que, comme lui, Lily et Remus n’avaient toujours pas entièrement digéré ce qu’il s’était passé à Halloween et que rien ne serait plus comme autrefois. Cependant ils commençaient à essayer d’aller de l’avant, au point que Lily avait décidé la semaine passée de transformer la pièce que Sirius destinait à accueillir une salle de sport personnelle en laboratoire de potions. Avant la naissance d’Harry, elle avait en effet été employée quelques temps dans une société de production et se destinait maintenant à la recherche et à la création. Pour cela, elle bénéficiait des conseils de Severus Rogue, avec lequel elle s’était réconciliée peut après l’enterrement de James. Bien que Sirius ne voie pas d’un bon œil ce nouveau développement, il avait préféré garder tout commentaire pour lui. Il savait que son amie ne trahirait pas la mémoire de James et que Severus n’avait jamais été pour elle qu’un très bon ami. Du fait des visites régulières de ce dernier, Sirius avait même commencé à accepter sa présence. Il envisageait presque de confier Draco un après-midi par semaine à son parrain afin que ces derniers puissent développer leur relation et espéra qu’il réussirait de son côté à créer un semblant de complicité avec son propre filleul, Harry.

 

Sirius venait tout juste d’enfourner la tarte lorsqu’une tornade déboula dans la cuisine en hurlant le nom de Remus. Nymphadora Tonks, la fille de sa cousine, venait d’arriver et elle avait semblait-il quelque chose de nouveau à montrer à celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami.

 

- Remus ! REMUS ! Regarde bien mon nez, j’ai eu une nouvelle idée de forme !

 

Et, devant son air intrigué, la fillette en changea la forme et le remplaça par ce qui ressemblait à s’y méprendre à un groin de cochon.

 

\- Superbe, Dora. Pourquoi ne montrerais-tu pas à Sirius ? Je suis sûr qu’il sera encore plus ébloui que moi !

 

L’enfant s’exécuta et au même moment, Sirius vit entrer sa cousine suivie par son mari. Il avait apparemment trouvé ce fameux vin elfique dont il avait parlé la semaine précédente et, après que ce dernier ait placé la bouteille au frais, Lily invita tout le monde à la rejoindre au salon où un petit apéritif fut servi. Alors que Lily expliquait à Severus l’effet qu’elle recherchait pour sa nouvelle potion – une version simplifiée du Poussos, Remus demandait à Ted de lui expliquer le fonctionnement du gouvernement moldu et Nymphadora divertissait les enfants. Sirius regarda sa cousine d’un air sérieux et s’assit en sa compagnie sur le canapé le plus proche.

 

\- J’ai trouvé un moyen de te réintégrer à la famille.

 

Andromeda, d’habitude parfaitement impassible du fait de sa connaissance parfaite de l'étiquette d'une famille de Sang-Purs, recracha une partie de sa bièraubeurre et fut prise d’une quinte de toux qui lui valut le regarde stupéfiés de la majeure partie des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il lui laissa le temps de retrouver un visage serein et dénué d’expression avant de poursuivre.

 

\- Depuis que je suis Lord Black j’ai accès à de nombreux documents mais je n’avais jamais vraiment pris le temps de les consulter. Avec le résultat du procès, j’ai cherché à me renseigner sur les expulsions et j’ai trouvé un rite qui te permettra d’être réintégrée. Bien entendu, tu auras aussi accès à la part de la fortune qui aurait dû te revenir lors de ton mariage avec Ted.

 

\- Sirius…

 

\- Dès que tu seras réintégrée, tu pourras également contester la décision du Magenmagot et demander la garde de Draco. Je pense que je me débrouille bien pour le moment mais je ne suis pas fait pour être père, encore moins père de substitution.

 

\- Sirius, fit sa cousine plus fermement, je ne compte pas adopter Draco.

 

Il la regarda, hébété.

 

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà raconté pourquoi je me suis mariée si vite à Ted ? 

 

Intrigué, il secoua légèrement la tête pour indiquer que non.

 

- C'est moi qui, à l'origine, devait me marier avec Lucius Malfoy. Je l'ai appris en entendant par hasard une discussion entre mon père et Abraxas Malfoy pendant les vacances de Noël. Quand je suis rentrée à Poudlard, j'ai tout de suite demandé à Ted de me rejoindre et je lui ai raconté ce que j'avais entendu. Il connaissait Lucius de réputation et a été aussi horrifié que moi. Il n'a pas attendu que je termine et m'a aussitôt demandé de ne pas rentrer pendant les dernières vacances de l'année et de m'enfuir avec lui pour nous marier au moment où tous les élèves embarqueraient dans le Poudlard Express. Quand je suis revenue à Poudlard, une Beuglante de ma mère m'attendait et me demandait pourquoi je n'étais pas rentrée. Lucius Malfoy, disait-elle, était venu me rendre visite en compagnie de son père et elle avait été mortifiée de lui annoncer que j'avais disparu. Quand je lui ai annoncé que je m'étais mariée en secret, elle et Père sont venu et m'ont déshéritée au moment où j'ai mis les pieds dans le bureau de Dumbledore... 

 

Sirius retint son souffle, devinant la suite.

 

\- Ce soir là, Narcissa est venue m'annoncer qu'elle était fiancée. Père avait réussi à amadouer Abraxas et à le convaincre qu'elle serait parfaite pour son fils. "A partir d'aujourd'hui", me dit-elle, "je te demanderais de bien vouloir ne plus te montrer en public à mes côtés". Elle m'expliqua qu'elle ne voulait pas être associée à une Traître-A-Son-Sang car elle avait peur que Lucius ne veuille plus d'elle si nous apparaissions ensemble. Est-ce que tu comprends, Siri ? Si je n'avais pas été aussi égoïste, peut-être aurait-elle épousé quelqu'un d'autre que Lucius et peut-être serait-elle encore en vie ! Que pourrais-je dire à Draco lorsqu'il sera en âge de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ? Que c'est moi qui suit en partie responsable de la mort de sa mère ? Je sais bien, ajouta-t-elle en coupant son cousin, que tu penses que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais c'est ce que je pense, à chaque fois que je le vois et je ne peux pas nous infliger ça, ni à lui ni à moi. Il ne peut pas grandir auprès de quelqu'un qui aura du remord à chaque fois qu'elle le verra. Alors que toi, toi Siri tu es peut-être encore un peu hésitant avec lui mais je pense qu’il n’aurait pas pu trouver mieux pour grandir. Avec Lily, Severus et Remus, je suis sûre que vous saurez lui donner tout l'amour dont il a besoin, et que vous réussirez à en faire un garçon qui n’aurait peut-être pas fait la fierté de ses parents mais qui saura réparer les erreurs que son père a pu commettre.

 

Ému, autant par son récit que par ses paroles à son égard, il se pencha vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et resta quelques instants sans parler.

 

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

 

Ils restèrent dans cette position plusieurs minutes, et ne se levèrent qu'en entendant Remus les inviter à passer dans la salle à manger. Il prit alors Draco dans ses bras l'emmena près de lui, sur sa chaise haute. Draco, apparemment affamé, prit avec détermination les morceaux de légumes qui avaient été préparés pour lui et Harry et se plongea dans la délicate tâche d’en mettre le maximum à côté de son visage. Avec l’air de quelqu’un qui en avait l’habitude, Sirius lança distraitement plusieurs sortilèges de récurage aux endroits qui recevaient l’excès de nourriture de l’enfant. Il confia à Dora l’importante mission de donner un yaourt à son cousin et s’aperçu qu’elle s’en sortait mieux que Severus, sur lequel Harry s’amusait à recracher une partie de sa compote. Le dîner commençait à s’éterniser lorsque les habitants de la maisonnée et leurs invités furent interrompus par l’arrivée d’une chouette argentée qui se révéla être un patronus envoyé de toute urgence par Alice Londubat. La voix tendue, celle-ci indiquait qu’ils venaient d’être attaqués par deux Mangemorts. Aussitôt, il sorti en compagnie de Remus, non sans avoir refusé l’aide de Severus à qui il demanda de rester avec Lily et les enfants. Les deux hommes transplanèrent devant le perron des Londubat et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Augusta, qui leur dit avoir elle aussi été prévenue par son fils. Lorsqu’ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, Franck et Alice étaient tout deux à terre en train d'être torturés par leurs attaquants pendant que leur fils Neville hurlait dans son parc. Sirius reconnu Rabastan Lestrange et, à sa grande surprise, Bartemius Croupton Jr. Tandis qu’Augusta volait au secours de son petit-fils, Sirius et Remus se précipitèrent en direction des assaillants de leurs amis et en quelques minutes, ils réussirent à maîtriser les deux hommes. Tandis qu’ils liaient magiquement les mains des intrus, Remus se retourna brusquement et pointa sa baguette en direction de deux aurors qui venaient de pénétrer le bâtiment.

 

\- Trop tard collègue, sourit Sirius, la cavalerie est arrivée à l’heure, comme toujours !

 

En voyant les regards d’incompréhensions qu’ils lui jetèrent, Sirius haussa les épaules et envoya un patronus à St Mungo demandant de faire venir au plus vite un médicomage qui vérifierait que ni Alice ni Franck n’avaient de séquelles sévères. Puis, après avoir été interrogés par les aurors et remerciés par la famille, Remus et Sirius repartirent chez eux.

 

* * *

 

**25 avril 1982, Cour du Magenmagot**

 

Lily Potter se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Sirius, qui lui serra tendrement l’épaule. Stressée, la jeune femme passa à nouveau une main protectrice sur son ventre maintenant très arrondi et essaya de se calmer en se remémorant les techniques de respiration qu’elle avait apprises peu avant la naissance d’Harry. _Inspire, expire, inspire, expire._ La foule nombreuse, et surtout curieuse, se pressait sur les bancs, essayant d’apercevoir les témoins du procès. _Nous_ , pensa-t-elle, _moi…_

 

A ses côtés, Remus s’agita sur son bout de banc et se racla nerveusement la gorge. Autour de lui, l’atmosphère était maussade et la salle sinistre. Elle lui fit aussitôt penser à un ancien cachot. En bas des bacs disposés en gradins, il pouvait voir un fauteuil aux bras dotés de chaînes. Il réprima un tremblement. _Pas pour moi_ , se rappela-t-il, _pour les Mangemorts_. Avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de réfléchir un peu plus Milicent Bagnold, la Ministre de la Magie, se leva et commença la séance.

 

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, après plusieurs mois de chaos dus à la disparition mystérieuse du sorcier connu sous le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui et à l’arrestation des derniers membres de sa secte dénommés Mangemorts, nous nous sommes aujourd’hui réunis afin de comprendre le déroulement de la soirée qui a menée à sa chute. Pour cela, plusieurs témoignages viendront nous éclairer sur le déroulement de celle-ci et les différents experts nommés par la Commission Magique Extraordinaire tenteront de nous expliquer comment Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a pu disparaître sans laisser de trace. Suite à cette séance, et comme vous le savez sans doute, débutera demain le procès de condamnation des dénommés « Mangemorts » qui l’ont suivi durant la dernière décennie et qui ont commis pour la plupart des crimes tellement horribles que j’ai moi-même du mal à croire qu’ils aient pu être commis. Avant de commencer à écouter les différents témoignages, je souhaiterais que nous fassions une minute de silence en mémoire de tous les êtres chers que nous avons perdus au cours de cette guerre sans merci.

 

La Ministre de la Magie se tut, et l’ensemble de la salle se recueillie. Autour d’elle, Lily put entendre de nombreuses personnes – homme et femmes confondus – se mettre à pleurer. Laissant quelques instants de plus au public pour se remettre de ses émotions, Milicent Bagnold appela le premier témoin.

 

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous demande maintenant toute votre attention pour le premier témoin de cette soirée tragique. J’appelle à la barre Mrs Lily Potter.

 

Aidée de Sirius, Lily se leva et, d’un pas hésitant, vint s’asseoir sur le siège situé au milieu de la salle. Bien qu’elle s’en doutait, elle fut soulagée de constater que les chaines ne s’enroulaient pas autour de ses membres pour la retenir. _Demain, Severus sera à ma place_ , se rappela-t-elle.

 

\- Témoignage du 25 avril 1982, annonça la Ministre. Les témoins seront interrogés par Milicent Bagnold, Ministre de la Magie et Bartemius Croupton Sr, Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique. Greffière d’audience : Amelia Susan Bones. Premier témoin de la journée, Mrs Lily Potter, née Evans. C’est bien votre nom ?

 

La voix de la Ministre était claire et forte, lui donnant le courage de lever les yeux à sa hauteur et de répondre.

 

\- Oui.

 

\- Mariée à James Potter, mère de Harry James Potter ?

 

\- Tout à fait.

 

\- Jusqu’à très récemment, et plus précisément jusqu’au soir du 31 octobre 1981, vous étiez avec votre famille domiciliés à Godric’s Hollow, dans le lieu-dit Potter’s Cottage ?

 

\- C’est bien cela.

 

\- Vous nous avez également déclaré que votre maison était soumise au sortilège de Fidelitas, mais que celui-ci a été brisé et a conduit au décès de votre époux et à votre fuite du domicile. Pouvez-vous tout d’abord nous indiquer pourquoi vous avez cru bon de cacher votre lieu d’habitation et si vous le savez, pourquoi Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a cherché à éliminer votre famille ?

 

\- Il y a environ un an, nous avons été contactés par le directeur de l’école de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Suite à une prophétie dont il avait été témoin, il pensait que Lord Voldemort avait des raisons de cibler notre fils, Harry, et de vouloir l’éliminer.

 

Plusieurs cris de panique se firent entendre parmi les membres de la foule, et Sirius aperçu un jeune homme être emmené discrètement par un médicomage qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui administrer une potion qu’il supposait calmante. Un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur son visage et il admira le courage de Lily qui continuait de prononcer le nom de cet homme qui avait à jamais changé sa vie. La voix de Milicent Bagnold s’éleva à nouveau.

 

\- Avez-vous pris des mesures pour éviter cette fatalité ?

 

\- Oui, répondit Lily. Nous avons d’abord été caché dans des maisons de sûreté appartenant à divers membres de la société de l’Ordre du Phoenix, qui comme vous le savez, combattait Voldemort. Après quelques mois cependant, et pour pouvoir retrouver un semblant de normalité, nous avons accepté de réaliser un sortilège de Fidelitas.

 

\- Cependant à la vue de l’issue de la soirée du 31 octobre dernier, il semblerait que ce sortilège n’ait pas fonctionné. Pourriez-vous nous indiquer pourquoi ?

 

Sentant sa gorge se nouer, Lily tenta de se concentrer sur l’audience et ravala difficilement les larmes qui commençaient à se manifester. La voix quelque peu tremblante, elle continua son récit.

 

\- Nous avions convenu avec Dumbledore que Sirius serait notre gardien du secret. Comme vous le savez, il est déconseillé que les personnes dépendant du sortilège soient choisies comme gardien du secret. Nous avons donc choisi Sirius, le meilleur ami de James et parrain de notre fils.

 

A son tour, Sirius sentit l'émotion le gagner et il cligna rapidement des yeux afin de chasser les larmes qu’il n’avait pu empêcher. Lupin prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra, les yeux rivés sur Lily.

 

\- Cependant à la dernière minute et dans le secret total, nous avons changé de gardien. Sirius pensait qu’il serait une cible facile, au moins autant que nous, et avait suggéré de choisir un autre de nos amis, qui semblerait moins susceptible de recevoir cette charge. Nous avons donc décidé de confier notre secret à un une personne que nous connaissions depuis Poudlard, Peter Pettigrew.

 

Cette fois-ci, Lily laissa ses émotions prendre le dessus, et il fallut plusieurs minutes et l’intervention de Sirius, Remus et du médicomage présent dans la salle pour qu’elle réussisse à se calmer. Très pâle et hésitante, butant sur certains mots lorsque les larmes revenaient, elle raconta alors comment au cours d’une même soirée, elle avait perdu son mari et découvert qu’ils avaient été trahis par celui qu’ils croyaient être leur ami. A la fin de leur récit, un silence pesant s’abattit sur la salle, et il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que la ministre ait le courage d’annoncer que Lily pouvait retourner s’asseoir et laisser sa place à Sirius, qui continua l’histoire de son point de vue.

 

\- Et vous nous dites donc que lorsque Mrs Potter est arrivée chez vous, elle a fait demander le dénommé Severus Rogue, qui sera lui-même jugé demain pour association au groupe des Mangemorts ?

 

La ministre semblait stupéfaite. Vraisemblablement, pensa Sirius, Dumbledore n’avait parlé du changement de camp du Maître des Potions à personne et devait compter sur les récits de Lily et Sirius pour commencer à présenter le personnage de manière positive aux yeux du public.

 

\- En effet, Madame la Ministre. Je dois vous avouer que, connaissant ses antécédents, j’ai moi-même été étonnée de cette demande, jusqu’à ce que Lily me révèle que c’était Rogue qui avait informé Albus Dumbledore des projets de Voldemort à l’égard des Potter.

 

Milicent hocha rapidement la tête et lui fit signe de poursuivre son récit.

 

\- Rogue est donc arrivé et a confirmé que la grossesse de Lily n’avait pas été affectée par le voyage en portoloin. Nous commencions à peine à comprendre réellement l’impact de ce que nous venions de vivre lorsque l'elfe Dobby est arrivé, paniqué, et a commencé à raconter à Severus qu’un massacre était en train d’avoir lieu au Manoir des Malfoy.

 

\- L’elfe était bien attaché seulement à la personne de Lucius Malfoy ?

 

\- Tout à fait.

 

\- Et a demandé à Mr. Rogue, et lui seulement, de venir l’aider ?

 

\- C’est correct.

 

\- Pourquoi alors, Lord Black, avez-vous tenu à accompagner cet homme qui, si mes sources sont exactes, a été pendant de longues années votre ennemi ? Qui plus est, chez un autre homme qui ne partageait pas vos valeurs et dont la femme, bien que votre cousine, ne vous reconnaissait plus comme membre de sa famille ?

 

\- J’ai tout simplement fait confiance à Lily, qui faisait elle-même confiance à Severus malgré la gravité de la situation. Narcissa était quant à elle, et malgré nos visions radicalement différentes de la vie, un membre de ma famille et je ne pensais pas que nos différents devaient impacter mon opinion au point de souhaiter sa mort.

 

Apparemment satisfaite, la Ministre se rassit dans son fauteuil et le laissa continuer.

 

\- Nous nous sommes donc rendus au Manoir où nous n’avons pu que constater le décès des Malfoy mais aussi des époux Lestrange. Nous avons également trouvé Draco qui a rapidement été examiné par Dumbledore, lequel avait été prévenu des évènements par le portrait d’un ancien directeur. Ce portrait nous par ailleurs rapporté la présence d’une septième personne présente dans la pièce – en plus de Voldemort – qui était Peter Pettigrew et qui avait réussi à s’échapper.

 

Il attendit qu’Amelia Bones termine d’écrire avant de reprendre.

 

\- Le portrait  de Septimus Malfoy n’étant pas situé dans cette pièce, il n’a été témoin que très tard des évènements. Il est cependant certain que Peter Pettigrew était présent car il l’avait vu arriver quelques heures plus tôt. L’assemblée présente ne le sait sans doute pas mais, certain de mes amis et moi-même sommes devenus très jeunes des Animagi et ce de manière illégale. Je tiens cependant à préciser que je me suis fait enregistrer en décembre dernier auprès du ministère et que j’ai payé l’amende due, ajouta-t-il à l’intention de la ministre qui le regardait sévèrement. Peter Pettigrew avait lui aussi la faculté de se transformer en un animal qui, maintenant que j’y réfléchis, le représentait correctement. Après discussion avec le portrait de Septimus, mais également d’autres présents au moment de sa disparition, j’en ai conclu qu’il s’est échappé du Manoir en se transformant en rat. A l’heure qu’il est, il est sans doute en train de rejoindre son Maître.

 

Un frisson parcouru l’assemblée et cette fois, ce fut Barty Croupton qui prit la parole.

 

\- Lors Black, vous pensez donc que _Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom_ , il insista sur le titre, s’est échappé ? Les témoignages des portraits sont formels et tous les experts les valident : il a explosé. Personne, même lui, n’a pu échapper à l’impact qu’on nous a décrit. Vous-même avez été sur les lieux et pu constater l’état de la pièce à l’endroit où il se trouvait supposément.

 

\- Mr. Croupton.

 

Sirius se tourna en direction de cette voix qu’il connaissait si bien et trouva Dumbledore debout, le visage furieux.

 

\- Je vous l’ai dit et redit, Voldemort n’est pas mort. Disparu, tout au plus. Il réapparaîtra peut-être dans cinq ans, dix ans ou vingt ans mais soyez sûrs qu’il reviendra et cette fois il nous faudra nous unir pour l’empêcher d’accéder au pouvoir.

\- Dumbledore enfin, les preuves sont là.

 

Cette fois, c’était un petit homme au chapeau melon qui s’adressa au sorcier.

 

\- Il est mort. MORT, ajouta-t-il en direction des journalistes qui écrivaient à toute vitesse. Vous ne pensiez quand même pas retrouver un corps après l’explosion ? Le sort de mort s’est retourné contre lui avec une telle puissance qu’il l’a anéanti. Comme dit plus tôt, les experts sont formels là-dessus et nous l'expliqueront à la fin des témoignages. Jusqu’à preuve du contraire, vous n’êtes pas expert dans le domaine, ou bien est-ce que je me trompe ?

 

Dumbledore ne répondit pas et se rassit, pensif et passablement énervé. _Il faudra se méfier de cet énergumène au moment où le ministère choisirait son nouveau chef de la communication_ , pensa-t-il sombrement, _l’avant-dernier directeur du Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques avait été nommé à ce poste au moment de la montée au pouvoir de Grindelwald et il était aussi doué pour la communication que Sybille pour les prédictions. Enfin…_ Il entendit enfin son nom être appelé et, après avoir prit la place de Sirius, répondit le plus poliment possible qu’il le pouvait sans insulter Croupton qui semblait avoir décidé que l’interroger n’était plus du ressort de la Ministre. _Et demain le procès des Mangemorts_ , se dit-il amèrement. _Espérons que Fol Œil soit là !_

 

* * *

 

Le lendemain, et malgré la présence de l’auror à ses côtés, Dumbledore ne riait pas, pas plus que le public présent. Au loin, on entendait les sanglots d’une femme et la plupart des personnes présentes détournaient la tête de la direction d’où provenait le bruit. Albus laissa son regard s’éloigner de la petite femme qui serrait un mouchoir contre sa bouche et se concentra sur la silhouette de Barty Croupton, qui lui sembla encore plus raide qu’à l’ordinaire. Karkaroff avait été libéré environ une heure plus tôt au grand damne de Maugrey qui avait passé plus de temps qu’il ne le souhaitait à le pourchasser et la Cour était sur le point de voter une décision après le passage de Severus. Ah, ce qu’il n’aurait pas donner pour voir la tête de Lucius Malfoy au moment où son protégé et soi-disant meilleur ami avait dénoncé les atrocités commises au Manoir avant d’annoncer qu’il était agent double ! Sans doute la même qu’avait faite Gellert quand il l’avait vu s’avancer pour le défier. _Gellert,_ soupira-t-il intérieurement. _Cette fois_ , se dit-il, _cette fois je n’aurai pas droit à l’erreur_ _._ Il fut brutalement interrompu dans sa réflexion par Barty Croupton.

 

\- Ceux qui sont partisans d’abandonner les charges contre le prévenu ? lança-t-il d’une voix tonitruante.

 

Dumbledore redressa légèrement la tête et remarqua que plus de la moitié des mains s’étaient levées. Avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de tout compter, Mr. Croupton avait déjà demandé :

 

\- Ceux qui sont partisans d’une condamnation ?

 

Il leva la main et moins d’une demi-douzaine d’autres l’imitèrent. Dumbledore relâcha le souffle qu’il retenait et se détendit quelques peu. Lily poussa un cri de victoire et se précipita sur Severus qu’elle raccompagna jusqu’aux gradins. Dumbledore le suivit du regard et, après que ce dernier se soit assis à ses côtés et l’ait discrètement remercié de son intervention quelques minutes plus tôt, il reporta son regard sur Croupton. Un nerf se contractait par moment sur sa tempe et au bout de quelques minutes d’un silence pesant, il parla.

 

\- Qu’on les fasse entrer, dit-il d’une voix qui se répercuta en écho dans la salle silencieuse.

 

La salle s’ouvrit dans le coin opposé. Cette fois, quatre Détraqueurs entrèrent, encadrant deux accusés. Dumbledore vit alors tous les visages se tourner vers Mr. Croupton. Quelques personnes se parlaient à l’oreille. Un nouveau siège pourvu de chaines occupait à présent le centre de la salle et les Détraqueurs y firent assoir chacun des accusés. Rabastan Lestrange s’assit sans aucune protestation, mais Dumbledore s’arrêta sur le second accusé. C’était un jeune garçon qui devait avoir moins de vingt ans et tremblait de tous ses membres. Il leva les yeux en direction de Mr. Croupton et la petite sorcière, les yeux encore plein de larmes, se mit à gémir. Croupton se leva et, sans indiquer qu’il avait reconnu son propre fils, commença la nouvelle séance.

 

\- Vous comparaissez devant le Conseil de la justice magique, déclara-t-il d’une voix forte, afin que nous puissions vous juger pour avoir commis un crime si atroce…

 

\- Père, dit le garçon aux cheveux de paille. Père, je t’en supplie…

 

\- Un crime si atroce que nous avons rarement eu l’occasion d’en juger de semblables devant cette cour, poursuivit Croupton en parlant plus fort pour couvrir la voix de son fils. Nous avons entendu les témoignages retenus contre vous. Vous êtes accusés tous les quatre d’avoir capturé un Auror - Frank Londubat - et de l’avoir soumis au sortilège Doloris en pensant qu’il connaissait l’endroit où s’était réfugié votre maître exilé Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom…

 

\- Père, je n’ai rien fait ! s’écria le garçon d’une voix perçante. Je n’ai rien fait, je le jure ! Père, ne me renvoie pas chez les Détraqueurs…

 

\- En outre, vous êtes accusés, s’écria Mr Croupton, d’avoir fait subir le sortilège Doloris à l’épouse de Frank Londubat lorsque vous avez compris qu’il ne vous révélerait pas l’information que vous recherchiez. Vous aviez l’intention de ramener Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom au pouvoir et de reprendre une existence consacrée à la violence, semblable à celle que vous aviez sans doute menée lorsqu’il était au sommet de sa puissance. Je demande au jury…

 

\- Mère ! s’exclama le garçon. La petite sorcière gracile assise à côté de Croupton éclata alors en sanglots en se balançant d’avant en arrière.

 

\- Mère, empêche-le ! Mère ! Je n’ai rien fait ! Ce n’était pas moi !

 

\- Je demande aux jurés, reprit Mr Croupton d’une voix tonitruante, de lever la main s’ils estiment, comme moi, que ces crimes méritent la détention à vie dans la prison d’Azkaban.

 

Tous les jurés levèrent la main en même temps. La foule se mit alors à applaudir, mais il y avait sur les visages une expression de triomphe empreint de sauvagerie.

 

Le garçon se mit à hurler :

 

\- Non ! Mère, non ! Je n’ai rien fait, je n’ai rien fait ! Je ne savais pas ! Ne m’envoie pas en prison ! Empêche-le !

 

Le garçon essayait de résister aux Détraqueurs, mais Dumbledore voyait bien que leur pouvoir de vider leurs victimes de toute énergie commençait à agir. La foule conspuait les accusés. Certains s’étaient levés pour mieux voir le garçon lutter en vain.

 

\- Je suis ton fils ! criait celui-ci à Croupton. Je suis ton fils !

 

\- Non, tu n’es pas mon fils ! s’exclama Croupton, les yeux soudain exorbités. Je n’ai pas de fils !

 

La petite sorcière, à côté de lui, eut un haut-le-corps et s’effondra sur le banc. Elle s’était évanouie mais Croupton ne semblait pas l’avoir remarqué.

 

\- Emmenez-les ! ordonna-t-il aux Détraqueurs, en postillonnant abondamment. Emmenez-les et qu’ils pourrissent dans leur geôle !

 

\- Père ! Père ! Je n’y suis pour rien ! Non ! Non ! Père, je t’en supplie !

 

Impuissant, Albus Dumbledore regarda les Détraqueurs s’éloigner, emmenant avec eux les deux prisonniers. _Cette-fois,_ se promit-il, _cette-fois je n’échouerai pas, et plus aucune famille ne sera déchirée comme elles l’ont étés au cours de ces dernières décennies_ _._ Il se leva alors et, suivit par Fol Œil et Severus, il quitta la salle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfiou, j'ai passé une demi-heure à (rererere)relire ce chapitre et enlever les coquilles, fautes de grammaire, d'orthographe et de ponctuation. Espérons qu'il n'y en ait plus d'autres ;)
> 
> Est-ce que quelqu'un a remarqué un détail qui pourrait être très important pour deux personnages cités ?
> 
> Love,  
> Krummbein


	6. Une vitre disparaît

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien le bonjour !
> 
> J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée :D  
> Voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous aider dans votre reprise ;)  
> Saurez-vous trouver les références que j'ai glissées ? Tome 3 et tome 6 \o/
> 
> Bonne lecture,  
> Krummbein

Sirius Black ronflait bruyamment. Pendant près d’une heure, il avait du lire des histoires à Draco et il était tombé de sommeil quelques instant après ce dernier, le bras passé autour du petit corps de l’enfant. Sirius Black était épuisé, et c’était sans doute ce qui l’avait empêché d’entendre son alarme, qui avait sonné quelques vingt-sept minutes plus tôt. Ce manque de sommeil fut également la raison qui l’empêcha d’entendre les trois coups portés à sa porte, et le bruit qu’elle fit en laissant passer une silhouette ronde et féminine. Cette dernière, cherchant à rester discrète, inspecta le sol pour essayer de trouver un chemin sûr à emprunter. La pièce était parsemée de nombreux jouets – dont la plupart avaient été achetés par Sirius au cours des jours précédents et, au milieu, plusieurs journaux étaient empilés dans le désordre. La manchette de l’un d’eux annonçait en grosses lettres :

_SIRIUS BLACK : L’ANCIEN BAD BOY SERAIT-IL DEVENU UN PAPA POULE ?_

_Ces dernières semaines Sirius Black, cœur à prendre connu pour ses nombreuses aventures d’un soir, a été aperçu à plusieurs reprises en compagnie de celui que l’on peut désormais désigner comme son fils adoptif, Draco Malfoy._

_Pas de traces de sac, mais les nombreux témoignages de quelques vendeurs nous ont appris que le célèbre bad boy n’en était pas à ses premières emplettes. Depuis la fin du procès, il a été aperçu plusieurs fois en train de faire des achats dans des boutiques spécialisée dans la petite enfance. Un client indiscret l’aurait même entendu commander un balai miniature revêtu de feuille d’or._

_Une source proche témoigne : « Depuis que Draco est arrivé dans sa vie, il est heureux comme il ne l’a jamais été. Il ne pensait pas être fait pour être père et pourtant c’est arrivé. Même s’il regrette un peu la manière brutale dont Vous-Savez-Qui a tué sa cousine, il pense que c’est une bonne chose pour lui et pour l’enfant. Il pense qu’il sera un meilleur parent que les Malfoy et ne s’en cache pas. La garde-robe de Draco a été entièrement refaite et maintenant la plupart de ses vêtements sont rouges Gryffondor._

La suite de l’article était cachée par un second journal dont la première page arracha un grognement dédaigneux à la jeune femme.

_SIRIUS ROGUE, LE VÉRITABLE PÈRE DE L’ENFANT À NAÎTRE DE LILY POTTER ?_

_La rumeur est partie lorsque Lily Potter, célèbre pour avoir échappa à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom alors qu’elle et son fils étaient pris pour cible, s’est précipitée pour étreindre le désormais ex-Mangemort après que ce dernier ait été acquitté par le tribunal. Des embrassades quelques peu suspicieuses alors que Lily Potter est enceinte de son second enfant et n’a enterré son époux que quelques mois plus tôt. Il n’en fallait pas plus pour que nous menions notre enquête._

_Tous deux élevés à la moldu, ils se sont rencontrés quelques temps avant de recevoir leur lettre de Poudlard. Malgré le fait qu’ils aient été placés dans des maisons différentes, leur amitié a perduré et s’est même – d’après les rumeurs – transformée au fil des années avec des rendez-vous donnés à la bibliothèque à l’abris des regards indiscrets. Etudes studieuses entre élèves de maisons rivales ou bien – comme beaucoup le pensaient sans le dire – entrevues amoureuses ?_

_« On les voyait toujours fourrés ensemble, nous précise une ancienne camarade de classe de Lily Potter, c’est à peine s’ils arrivaient à se quitter pour revenir dans leur salle commune respective ! »_

_Ce n’est qu’après leurs BUSEs que la situation s’est dégradée. Selon certains, c’était l’amitié de Lily avec James Potter qui en était la cause. Selon d’autres, l’affinité que Severus avait avec certaines jeunes filles de Serpentards. Lily se rapproche de James. Après leurs ASPICs, ils emménagent ensemble et, quelques temps plus tard, se marient et fondent une famille. Severus se plonge dans les études et devient maître en potions. Plus aucune communication jusqu’à ce soir tragique d’octobre où Lily le fait appeler car elle craint d’avoir perdu son enfant en utilisant un portoloin._

_Mais était-ce vraiment leur première rencontre depuis leur dispute, toutes ces années auparavant ?_

_Dumbledore avait confié à Lily que Severus Rogue était un espion, aurait-elle confronté son ancien amant après l’avoir appris ? Pourquoi avoir fait appel à lui pour vérifier qu’elle était toujours enceinte alors qu’elle aurait très bien pu faire demander un médicomage, sûrement plus compétent en la matière ? Pourquoi Severus Rogue lui rend-il aussi souvent visite ? Pour voir son filleul et discuter potions, comme il le prétend ? Ou pour s’assurer que celle qu’il aime et que leur enfant à naître vont bien ?_

_Suite page 5._

Lily Potter leva les yeux au ciel et, d’un coup de baguette, ouvrit les rideaux afin de réveiller Sirius. Celui-ci, mécontent, tourna la tête et essaya tant bien que mal de rester dans l’ombre.

\- Lilyyyyyyyyyy…

\- Sirius, vous deviez être levés il y a trente minutes et Sev’ attend toujours Draco pour pouvoir l’amener au Manoir.

Continuant de grogner, Sirius se tourna du côté de Draco et entreprit de le réveiller en le secouant doucement. Ne parvenant pas à ses fins, il prit l’enfant encore endormi et fit signe à Lily qu’il la rejoindrait.

La jeune femme prit son temps pour descendre l’escalier et pesta contre son ventre qui l’empêchait de voir où elle mettait les pieds. Elle fut accueillie par un Severus soulagé et un Harry qui lui montra avec fierté son dessin, une sorte d’amas de traits de couleurs et d’épaisseur différentes. Elle le félicita et lui proposa de l’accompagner dans la cuisine pour accrocher son œuvre sur le réfrigérateur. Alors qu’elle revenait avec une tisane, elle entendit des éclats de voix.

\- Quand je te dis que nous partons pour 16h30, Black, c’est que nous partons à 16h30, pas 17h. Draco termine sa sieste à 16h, pas une demi-heure après.

\- Je n’ai pas entendu mon réveil, Snivellus. Est-ce que je dois te donner une idée de ce que c’est que de vivre avec un enfant de deux ans ? Cette nuit, il m’a réveillé parce qu’il avait perdu son dragon. Je l’ai cherché pendant une heure avant de me rendre compte qu’il l’avait juste caché sous son oreiller. Il m’a rappelé une heure plus tard parce qu’il voyait des monstres dans sa chambre. J’ai dormi trois heures cette nuit, j’avais besoin de rattraper mon sommeil en retard.

\- Fatigué au point d’oublier que tu es un sorcier, Black ? Je me souviens d’une époque où rester éveillé toute la nuit ne te dérangeait pas.

\- La compagnie était un peu plus appréciable, Snivellus.

Retenant un sourire, Lily fit remarquer sa présence aux deux hommes.

\- Sev, tu resteras bien dîner ce soir ? Nous avons invité les Londubat et les Tonks à se joindre à nous pour fêter les deux ans de Draco.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir Lily, mais j’ai des secondes années en retenu et je ne peux pas reporter. Je donnerai son cadeau à Draco avant de repartir à Poudlard.

\- Comme tu veux. Sirius, dit-elle en s’adressant à son ami, est-ce que tu as bien pensé à donner à Draco de quoi manger ?

\- Lily d’amour, bien sûr que j’y ai pensé.

Il adressa un sourire charmeur à Severus qui fit de son mieux pour regarder dans la direction opposée et lui tendit son filleul.

\- Je compte sur toi pour me le ramener en un seul morceau. Tu sais que je n’étais pas pour cette visite et que je suis toujours contre, ne me donne pas une raison de les refuser à l’avenir. Ah, les couches sont dans le sac, ajouta-t-il avec un air un peu trop joyeux, il n’a pas – hum – il n’a pas encore fait quelque chose de solide, donc…

Severus lui arracha le sac des mains et, fuyant de manière à éviter d’entendre la suite, se dirigea vers la cheminée.

 

* * *

 

Severus épousseta sa chemise et regarda autour de lui. En quelques mois seulement, la poussière avait déjà fait des ravages et il remarqua que des araignées avaient prit possession de la fenêtre à sa droite. Le retour des elfes serait bénéfique à l’apparence du manoir, il en était convaincu. Il lui faudrait cependant essayer de convaincre Black qu’un malheureux nettoyage par an ne serait pas suffisant. Il fit descendre l’enfant de ses bras et, après lui avoir pris la main, se dirigea vers le plus petit salon des Malfoy. De part et d’autre des murs, les portraits murmuraient à son passage, avides d’informations sur l’état de santé de l’unique héritier de leur famille. Intimidé, Draco se rapprocha de lui et cacha son visage derrière son bras. Severus sortit du sac une boîte contenant des morceaux de pomme coupés en dés et les lui tendit, ce qui eut pour effet d’occuper son filleul. Arrivé devant la porte, il expira un grand coup et ouvrit celle-ci à toute volée. Se dirigeant au centre de la pièce, il regarda autour de lui et retrouva les nouveaux portraits qu’il avait aperçu lors de sa dernière visite. Cette fois-ci cependant, ses occupants étaient sortis de leur sommeil et le regardaient, les yeux emplis d’émotion. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il attendit que Lucius parle.

\- Severus, mon ami, nous avons attendu ta visite avec impatience.

A ses côtés, Narcissa se pencha pour essayer d’apercevoir Draco qui s’était à nouveau caché et essuya discrètement une larme qui avait commencé à descendre le long de sa joue.

\- Je ne peux qu’imaginer, Lucius, et toutes mes excuses pour cela. Malheureusement comme tu as dû t’en douter, je ne suis pas plus responsable de l’avenir de ton fils que tu ne l’es actuellement. Je suppose qu’Amalricus t’a indiqué le dénouement du procès concernant la garde de ton fils ?

Il jeta un œil du côté du portrait de l’ancien directeur qui hocha la tête pendant que Lucius confirmait également.

\- Certes. Et je dois t’avouer que je pensais que tu interviendrais pour faire valoir tes droits en tant que parrain avant que cet imbécile de Black ne s’empare de mon fils.

\- Mes droits, mes droits, répondit Severus en prenant Draco dans ses bras pour lui remettre correctement sa robe, ton propre notaire a fait de Black le tuteur légal, comment voulais-tu que je puisse faire quelque chose ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas… Tu avais la main sur mes coffres, Severus, tu étais parfaitement capable de t’arranger avec lui ! C’est l’homme le plus corruptible que je connaisse, comment crois-tu qu’il en soit venu à travailler pour mon père ?

\- Pour ton information, Lucius, mon accès m’a été retiré au moment où j’ai été accusé d’être un Mangemort c’est-à-dire le lendemain même de ta mort. J’ai pu rester en liberté conditionnelle grâce à l’intervention de Dumbledore mais chacun de mes gestes a été surveillé jusqu’à ce que le jury me rende la liberté. A ton avis, est-ce qu’une visite à ton ancien notaire était ma priorité ? Non. Rester en liberté et travailler mon argumentation ont été mes priorités. Et d’ailleurs, comment voulais-tu que je connaisse le contenu de ton testament et que je me doute que Black allait devenir le tuteur, hein ? J’ai beau avoir été ton témoin et le parrain de ton fils, tu ne m’as jamais parlé du contenu. JAMAIS.

Vraisemblablement énervé, le portrait de Lucius fronça les sourcils et agita vigoureusement les bras autour de lui, manquant de renverser un vase.

\- Dumbledore, toujours Dumbledore. Ce vieil imbécile t’a à sa botte depuis le début, n’est-ce pas ? Un traître au sein de mon propre foyer, vraiment Severus je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais tomber aussi bas, répliqua sèchement le portrait.

A côté de lui Narcissa, pâle, écoutait les échanges d’un air tendu.

\- Quand je pense que je t’ai nommé parrain de mon héritier, continua-t-il, te rends-tu compte de l’honneur que c’est pour quelqu’un de ton statut ? Mon propre père était contre ce choix et tu sais ce que je lui ai dit lorsque j’ai essayé de le convaincre ? « Severus est l’homme le plus sûr que je connaisse, et un ami digne depuis des années. Il m’a aidé à de nombreuses reprises et je le sais autant dévoué à la cause qu’à moi et ma famille. » Ah, si j’avais su que tu me trahirais ainsi, Severus, sois bien certain que rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

\- Inutile de te lancer dans une tirade satyrique, Lucius. Tu es mort, moi vivant et Black tuteur de ton fils. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’est plus et Draco est le Sauveur que tous attendaient. Il grandira du côté de la Lumière et avec un peu de chance, il ne répètera pas nos erreurs.

\- Il semblerait que ta Sang-de-Bourbe t’ait bien éduqué, Severus. Dis-moi, comment t’a-t-elle convaincu, demanda le blond en haussant le ton, en te tenant par les…

\- Ne termines pas ta phrase si tu souhaites continuer à voir ton fils, murmura le brun d’un air mauvais, encore un mot de travers et tu peux dire adieu à ta visite annuelle, termina-t-il en criant les derniers mots.

\- Visite annuelle, ah tu me fais rire, renchérit Lucius plus fort encore, tu crois que cela va me faire plaisir de voir mon fils devenir un Traître-à-son-Sang d’années en années ? De l’entendre dire que le rejeton de Potter est son meilleur ami et à quel point sa mère est comme celle qu’il a perdu ? Tu crois, continua-t-il en se levant du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis et en criant de plus bel, que je vais accepter de continuer à le voir quand il sera envoyé à Gryffondor parce qu’il aura été élevé par SIRIUS BORDEL DE BLACK ET TA PUTAIN DE SANG-DE-BOURBE ?

\- SI TU VOULAIS QUE JE PARTE TU AS GAGNÉ, hurla le brun, ET LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU ME VERRAS CE SERA PARCE QUE NOS DEUX PORTRAITS SERONT DANS LE BUREAU DE TON FILS, AVEC CELUI DE SIRIUS BLACK ENTRE NOUS, ajouta-t-il en prenant Draco et en l’amenant vers la sortie.

\- LUCIUS, SEVERUS.

Interrompant ses pas, le maître de potions se retourna et vit derrière lui une scène dont il n’aurait jamais pu être témoin de son vivant. Narcissa Malfoy, d’habitude si calme et soumise à son époux, tenait ce dernier en joue du bout de sa baguette et regardait Severus d’un air courroucé. Lucius avait, semblait-il, été la cible d’un sortilège d’Oscausi couplé à un sortilège de Furonculose, ce qui rendait son visage difforme et l’empêchait d’émettre la moindre protestation. De sa main libre, elle indiqua à Severus le canapé du fond de la pièce et, après que celui-ci l’ait fait venir à lui et s’y soit installé avec Draco, Narcissa rendit ses facultés à son mari et retrouva le fauteuil de son tableau avant de prendre la parole.

\- Mon fils pleure, messieurs, et je ne peux le consoler.

Sa voix, d’habitude si amicale à l’égard des deux hommes, était glaciale. Son regard s’adoucit cependant lorsqu’elle s’adressa à l’enfant.

\- Maman ne voulait pas te faire peur, mon fils. Ton père et ton parrain se sont simplement mal conduit, et je vais devoir mettre les choses au clair avec eux. N’est-ce pas ? questionna-t-elle en remontant son regard à la hauteur des yeux de Severus.

Celui-ci hocha lentement la tête et elle regarda ensuite Lucius, qui acquiesça de mauvaise grâce.

\- Je ne peux pas consoler mon fils. Et je ne pourrais pas non plus le voir grandir, car je suis morte. Et c’est entièrement de ta faute, Lucius. Si seulement tu m’avais écoutée quand je t’ai demandé de quitter le service du Seigneur des Ténèbres… mais non, il a fallu que tu restes aux côtés d’un homme qui avait peur qu’un enfant qui n’était pas encore né ne le tue. Et regardes où nous en sommes maintenant. Nos enveloppes charnelles ont depuis longtemps disparu et il ne reste de nous que les souvenirs que nous avons laissé à nos portraits. C’est bien trop peu pour notre fils, alors que nous aurions pu profiter de lui encore longtemps si nous n’avions pas suivi un fou suicidaire.

\- Cissa… murmura faiblement son époux.

\- Il n’y a pas de « Cissa » qui tienne, Lucius, répondit sa femme sur un ton sec. Je ne suis peut-être qu’un portrait mais je souhaite voir mon fils aussi souvent que possible pour qu’il sache que sa mère aurait souhaité être présente. Severus, dit-elle en s’adressant à celui-ci, en souvenir de notre amitié, accepterais-tu de faire faire un double de nos portraits chez toi et de renégocier le droit de visite avec mon cousin ? Ainsi, à chaque fois que mon fils viendra chez toi, je pourrais le voir. J’accepterai sans sourciller le côté Gryffondor de son éducation mais je veux le voir grandir.

Severus resta un instant, pensif. Black était une tête de mule et n’accepterait pas que l’enfant vienne chaque semaine voir ses parents, c’était certain. Cependant, l’attrait de narguer les Malfoy serait trop tentant et il pouvait tenter de demander à accueillir son filleul une fois par mois. Oui, s’il s’arrangeait avec Dumbledore, il pourrait s’arrangrr et partir de Poudlard un dimanche par mois. Et s’il changeait de maison et qu’il en achetait une avec un terrain, il pourrait même laisser voler Draco. Certainement mieux que ce que pouvait proposer l’autre idiot en termes de surface. Et pour peu que ce soit à la campagne et suffisamment protégé, il pourrait même proposer à Lily de passer. Spinner’s End n’était certainement pas l’endroit idéal pour accueillir une jeune femme. Et un jardin lui permettrait de faire pousser des herbes pour leurs potions, Pomodora accepterait bien de lui donner quelques plants. Il se redressa et prit la parole.

\- Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, Narcissa. Je repasserais dès que possible avec un peintre pour les tableaux et j’en profiterai pour vous faire part de la décision de Black.

Apparemment satisfaite, la jeune femme s’assit un peu plus confortablement et lui sourit.

\- Et maintenant, Severus, dis-moi tout ce que tu peux sur les progrès qu’a fait mon Draco depuis la dernière fois que je l’ai vu.

 

* * *

 

Une porte claqua et Lily Potter entendit les hurlements mécontents de Draco, suivis par la voix basse mais ferme de son parrain.

\- Et je t’ai répondu que non, jeune Malfoy. Tu vas maintenant aller dans la salle de jeux et t’occuper calmement en attendant le dîner pendant que je discute avec Lily.

Les sourcils froncés d’une manière quelque peu comique, Draco regarda son parrain avec un air de défi avant de partir en direction de la pièce indiquée. Derrière lui, les portes du couloir s’ouvrirent et claquèrent avec fracas.

Passant sa main sur ses paupières fatigués, Severus conjura un verre d’eau glacée et s’affala sur le canapé face à Lily. Celle-ci haussa les sourcils et attendit une explication à son comportement.

\- Il semblerait que Draco se soit souvenu qu’il avait des parents et plus particulièrement une mère. Lorsque nous avons pris congé, il m’a fallu dix minutes avant de comprendre que c’était lui qui verrouillait la porte.

\- De la magie précoce ?

\- Tout juste, et tu as pu entendre le second accident de la journée quelques instants avant que je vienne m’assoir. Une excellente performance pour son âge, que je n’ai cependant pas hâte de renouveler.

\- Il faudra prévenir Sirius et les elfes.

\- En effet. Je lui conterai moi-même les exploits de son protégé et j’en profiterai pour discuter de mon droit de visite à Draco.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son amie, il poursuivi.

\- Narcissa veut faire poser des portraits chez moi pour voir son fils plus souvent. Elle estime qu’elle n’a pas suffisamment de visite de sa part.

\- Oh. Était-elle attachée à ce point à lui de son vivant ?

Severus la regarda et, se rendant compte de la question qu’elle venait de poser elle baissa les yeux, gênée. Bien sûr que Narcissa Malfoy avait aimé son fils, elle était morte pour lui laisser la vie. Lily resta silencieuse, ne sachant comment reprendre la conversation.

\- Où est Black, demanda soudainement Severus ? J’ai encore quelques minutes devant moi pour essayer de le convaincre quant aux visites.

\- Il est sorti quand tu es parti, il avait rendez-vous.

\- Rendez-vous ? Black ? Et il te laisse seule avec deux enfants en bas-âge alors que tu es sur le point d’accoucher ? Lupin s’est absenté pour la journée, n’est-ce pas ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment.

\- Relax Sev, Dobby est prévenu et si besoin je l’appellerai au secours.

\- Et quelle pauvre jeune femme est en train de subir la personnalité écrasante de Sirius Black ?

À ces mots, Lily fronça les sourcils mais son sourire la trahit.

\- Dorris Purkiss.

\- Purkiss ? De Pouffsouffle ? Severus était étonné, il connaissait suffisamment les goûts de Black en termes de femmes.

\- Celle-là même.

\- Je suis certain qu’elle ne connaît même pas son nom, elle avait deux ans de moins que nous ! Comment diable a-t-il fait pour s’embarquer dans une histoire pareille ?

\- Elle l’a croisé vendredi dernier alors qu’il sortait du bureau. Elle est persuadée qu’il cache sa véritable identité et qu’il est en réalité Stubby Boardman. Le chanteur des Croques-Mitaines, ajouta-elle devant l’air perdu de son ami. Qui a arrêté la scène après avoir reçu un navet dans la figure ? Non ?

\- Non.

Il soupira, regarda l’horloge et porta la main à sa poche. Lorsqu’il l’a ressortie, il tenait un petit paquet enveloppé dans un papier vert. Passant outre la réaction semi-désespérée de sa compagne à la vue du choix de couleur de l’emballage du cadeau, il le lui tendit.

\- Je voulais le donner à Draco en rentrant mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée après ce qu’il s’est passé tout à l’heure. Embrasse-le pour moi, veux-tu ?

Lily accepta le paquet qu’elle envoya dans la chambre de l’enfant et raccompagna son invité à la cheminée. Lorsqu’il entra à l’intérieur, elle lui sourit et dit :

\- Ne soit pas trop dur avec tes élèves, Sev, ce ne sont que des enfants après tout !

 

* * *

 

12 juin 1982, appartement de Sirius, Lily et Remus

\- Sirius, ASSIEDS-TOI ET RESTE CALME BON SANG.

Stressée, Lily Potter attendait que Remus Lupin donne les dernières instructions à deux elfes encore plus paniqués que leur maître.

\- Me calmer ? ME CALMER ? Tu viens de perdre les eaux, Lily, et nous ne sommes toujours pas partis !

\- Le magicomage a dit qu’il arriverait dans cinq minutes, laisse-lui le temps de transplaner !

\- Et si tu accouchais entre temps, hein ? Tu as des contractions depuis trois heures et tu ne m’as rien dit !

\- Parce que j’ai des contractions toutes les quinze minutes à peine, Sirius. Pas toutes les deux minutes. J’en ai encore pour plusieurs heures avant d’accoucher. Ça m’a prit douze heures pour Harry, crois-moi on a le temps.

\- Et le second accouchement est toujours plus rapide que le premier, continua le brun, je l’ai lu, dit-il en prononçant le dernier mot plus fortement.

\- AH ! Tu vois que tu savais où était passé mon magazine, rétorqua la jeune femme en pointant sur lui un doigt accusateur. Je savais que te trouver dans ma chambre était suspect, Sirius. James n’a pas voulu me dire ce que tu étais venu faire, j’aurais dû faire le lien plus tôt.

\- Même son portrait ne me trahira pas, sourit Sirius en croisant les bras, et je ne le trahirais pas non plus. Il m’a demandé de t’envoyer à St Mungo dès les premières contractions et si ce maudit médicomage n’apparaît pas maintenant, je te promets que je t’embarque sans te demander ton avis.

\- Sirius, le magicomage vient de transplaner dans l’antichambre, indiqua la voix lasse et lointaine de Remus, et il te demande de calmer tes ardeurs le temps qu’il retrouve le dossier de Lily…  
Vexé, Sirius s’assit sur une chaise près de la table, non sans avoir donné un coup de pied au bar derrière lui. Pendant qu’il bougonnait, Lily porta sa main à la chaîne où pendait l’alliance de son époux et soudain, son absence se fit ressentir comme jamais.  
À sa gauche, la porte s’ouvrit et Remus introduisit un petit homme, engoncé dans une robe bien trop serrée pour lui. Son crâne dégarni luisait sous la lumière projetée par la lampe de la salle à manger et sa moustache, épaisse et soignée, aurait fait pâlir d’envie Hercule Poirot.  
\- George Needle, magicomage accoucheur depuis trente-cinq ans. Vous êtes Mrs. Potter, c’est bien cela ?  
Tout en parlant, il fit sortir de sa sacoche une plume et un encrier qui se positionnèrent à la hauteur de sa main, attendant le moment où l’on aurait besoin d’eux.

\- En effet.

\- Combien de temps s’écoule entre chacune de vos contractions ?

\- Une quinzaine de minutes environ.

Il prit quelques instants pour noter cette première information sur une fiche au rebord mauve et releva la tête en direction de la future mère.

\- Avez-vous perdu les eaux ?

\- Peu avant votre arrivée, indiqua-t-elle en fixant un point proche de la fenêtre et en remerciant la magie de lui avoir permis d’en faire disparaître les traces aussi vite.

\- Bien, nous ne sommes apparemment pas pressés. Votre dossier indique que vous souhaitez accoucher à domicile, c’est bien cela ?

\- Tout à fait.

Interloqué en entendant cela, Sirius se leva et demanda :

\- À domicile ? Mais Lily, nous avions convenu que tu accoucherais à St Mungo… ?

\- Siri, dit la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui, c’est toi qui t’es mis ça en tête, il n’en a jamais été question. Je me sens beaucoup trop exposée là-bas et on m’a assuré que c’était un type d’accouchement encore relativement courant.

\- Mais, les enfants ?

\- Remus a donné ordre aux elfes de les surveiller et de les distraire tant que durait l’accouchement. Je suis désolée de ne pas t’en avoir parlé plus tôt mais cela ne regarde que moi. Depuis la mort de James je ne me sens en sécurité nulle part, continua-t-elle en portant la main à son ventre pour accompagner la contraction qui arrivait, je ne veux prendre aucun risque et me rendre dans un endroit aussi public m’angoisse, termina-t-elle faiblement.

Mal à l’aise devant les révélations de son amie, il chassa de son esprit le regard accusateur du cadavre de James et se contenta de hocher la tête. Le médicomage profita de cette interruption pour détourner l’attention de sa patiente.

\- Si vous voulez bien m’indiquer votre chambre, Mrs Potter, je pense que nous y serons plus à l’aise pour procéder à votre examen.

 

* * *

 

Severus Rogue sorti précipitamment de la salle des professeurs, tenant à la main le parchemin que venait de lui apporter un hibou. Il croisa McGonagall qui s’approchait de lui afin de lui poser une question mais leva la main afin de lui indiquer qu’il n’était pas disponible pour le moment. Dans le couloir, deux jeunes Serdaigles s’enfuir en croisant son regarde noir et il retira dix points à chacun des deux sixièmes années qu’il avait aperçu, cachés dans une alcôve. Saluant brièvement le portrait à l’entrée de son bureau, il entra dans celui-ci en coup de vent et se précipita dans son appartement privé en direction de la cheminée. Attrapant au vol de la poudre de cheminette, il lança celle-ci au sol en criant l’adresse de Sirius Black.

Ne s’arrêtant que quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, il se précipita dans le salon pour accéder à la chambre de Lily mais arrêta sa course en l’apercevant enfoncée dans un des fauteuils, tenant contre elle un petit paquet d’où l’on pouvait apercevoir une tête déjà recouverte de cheveux bruns. Tremblant, il s’approcha à pas feutrés et se pencha doucement.

  
\- Je te présente Iris Euphémia Potter, dit Lily d’une voix chargée d’émotion, ta nouvelle filleule. Elle est née ce matin à trois heures et vient d’effectuer sa première sortie hors de la chambre.

Incapable de se retenir, Severus esquissa un sourire béat.

\- Filleule ?

\- Filleule, confirma Lily en lui faisant un clin d’œil, tu partageras ton rôle avec Andromeda. Choix de Sirius, ajouta-t-elle, je pense que James aurait approuvé.

Une larme coula, qu’elle s’empressa d’essuyer. Severus s’assit sur le dossier et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle pencha sa tête contre son torse et soupira.

\- Harry et Iris ne connaîtront jamais leur père… Mais je prie pour que toi et Sirius réussissiez à continuer votre trêve pour le bien de mes enfants. Je ne me fais pas de souci pour toi et Remus, ajouta-t-elle avec l’ombre d’un sourire, il a toujours été beaucoup plus calme que Siri.

\- J’espère que tu ne comptes pas sur moi pour servir à tes enfants de figure paternelle, et tu ferais mieux de ne pas te fier à Black pour cela, répondit-il d’un ton sec. Lupin pourrait être une bonne alternative, continua-t-il d’un air songeur, il est bon pédagogue et s’en sort à merveille avec eux.

\- Je songeait plutôt à des figures d’oncles à vrai dire. Après tout, Draco t’appelle bien « oncle » quand il te voit.

\- Un enfant qui a du tact, dit Severus d’un air fier, pas comme ton fils qui s’enfuit en me voyant une fois sur deux puis se colle à moi pendant des heures, termina-t-il mal à l’aise.

\- Tu lui fais peur et tu en joues, Sev, mais Harry est malin et commence à s’apercevoir que tu es beaucoup plus sympathique que tu ne le fais croire !

Dans ses bras, l’enfant bougea, et tous les deux se penchèrent pour l’admirer s’étirer avant de reprendre le cours de leur conversation.

\- Je croyais qu’un bébé pleurait beaucoup plus que ça, dit Severus, elle semble calme.

\- C’est parce qu’elle vient seulement de naître, elle a subi un sacré choc en arrivant ici et il lui faut se remettre de ses émotions. Elle sera beaucoup plus active cette nuit, surtout qu’elle voudra boire suffisamment régulièrement pour augmenter ma production de lait dans pas longtemps. Je prévois de looongues nuits passées à la satisfaire.

Elle ignora la rougeur qui monta aux joues de son ami à la mention de l’allaitement et se tourna vers la porte qui venait de s’ouvrir. Sirius, l’air fatigué à cause de la nuit qu’il avait passée auprès d’elle, amenait Draco pour lui présenter l’enfant. A ses côtés se trouvait Remus qui porta Harry à la hauteur des bras de Lily. Celui-ci posa un regard suspicieux sur l’étrange créature qui osait voler sa place dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Harry, voici Iris, ta petite sœur. Tu veux lui dire bonjour ?

Émue, elle présenta l’enfant à son fils qui déposa un baiser timide sur le haut de son crâne, avant de regarder Lupin d’un air interrogateur.

\- C’est très bien Harry, fit-il joyeusement, tu veux lui faire un câlin ? Là, pose ta main sur sa joue et caresse-la doucement. C’est ça, doucement.

Severus, qui s’était retiré le plus loin possible lorsque les deux hommes étaient arrivés, observa la scène à la dérobée. Peu de temps après, Draco s’approcha de la nouvelle venue et répéta les gestes qu’avec fait Potter Junior quelques instants plus tôt. Il jeta un œil dans sa direction et vit qui s’était approché de la porte fenêtre et désignait maintenant avec un air énervé le balai qui se trouvait à l’extérieur.

\- Non chéri, tu sais bien que tu n’as pas le droit de jouer avec le balai avant de manger, répondit sa mère en le voyant faire.

Énervé, il continua à désigner l’objet de sa convoitise jusqu’à ce que Lupin le reprenne dans ses bras et l’amène en direction de Lily. À la surprise de tous, Harry glissa d’entre les bras du jeune homme aussi facilement que s’il avait été enduit d’huile et couru chercher son balai, traversant la baie dont la vitre semblait avoir disparue. Tous restèrent interdits et il fallu une bonne minute pour que quelqu’un aille le chercher.

\- C’est bien le fils de son père, ricana Sirius en tenant son filleul dans ses bras, prêt à tout pour aller voler !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce chapitre !  
> J'ai essayé de garder la "tradition" Evans en nommant la fille de Lily "Iris", ce n'était pas facile de trouver un nom que j'aime :p  
> Concernant le rythme de publication je pense que maintenant que l'été est terminé il va être un peu plus chaotique, je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain mais promis, je ne vous oublie pas ;)  
> Krummbein


	7. L'avertissement de Dobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre, enjoy!  
> Krummbein

**31 octobre 1981, Manoir des Malfoy**

Sous ses pattes écorchées, il sentait défiler les graviers du chemin sinueux qu’il suivait depuis plusieurs minutes. Autour de lui, le silence était oppressant. Pas un souffle de vent sur son pelage, pas un hululement arrivant jusqu’à ses oreilles, rien. Oh, il y avait bien eu un bruit, peu de temps avant qu’il n’ait réussi à quitter le manoir, mais il essayait tant bien que mal de l’oublier. D’abord, il y avait eu la voix de son Maître, tonitruante, celle des Mangemorts, suppliantes et celle de la femme, déchirante. Et alors le bruit avait retenti, l’emplissant d’une terreur plus extrême encore que celle qui l’avait poussé à s’enfuir du salon. Le bruit n’avait rien d’humain, loin de là, et il resta paralysé pendant les secondes, minutes ou heures qui s’écoulèrent. Enfin, l’écho se dissipa et il réussit tant bien que mal à retrouver l’usage de ses pattes. Et depuis, plus aucun son ne semblait réussir à passer la barrière magique qui avait été expulsée au moment de cet incident. Il avait senti la vague, glaciale, s’abattre sur lui et l’envelopper comme un voile pesant. L’atmosphère était plus dense, l’air plus épais et plus trouble qu’avant mais il continuait à courir, aussi loin que ses pattes pouvaient l’amener, aussi loin que possible de cette scène d’horreur qu’il ne devinait que trop bien.

 

Enfin, la lune sembla transpercer les nuages et une lueur le guida en direction du portail du domaine. La lumière était éclatante et le berça de chaleur, et il pensa qu’il n’avait rien vu d’aussi beau de toute sa vie. Soudain, alors que tout autour de lui semblait mort, il lui sembla apercevoir un mouvement et la lumière prit vie. Paniqué, il se cacha à l’ombre d’un buisson et attendit que le danger passe.

 

Il faillit avoir un sursaut de terreur en apercevant la silhouette, la source de la lumière, se détacher de l’obscurité oppressante. Devant lui se dressait un homme vêtu d’une robe bleue nuit et dont la barbe argentée reflétait la lueur produite par le bout de sa baguette. L’air soucieux, Albus Dumbledore effectua plusieurs sortilèges de reconnaissance avant d’ouvrir le portail avec une facilité déconcertante. Prudent, il recommença les mouvements qu’il avait effectué auparavant et longea le chemin qui menait à la résidence du couple Malfoy. Il venait d’atteindre le buisson quand soudain, un bruit sonore se fit entendre et un autre homme, accompagné par un elfe, apparut. Le plus jeune des deux hommes se lança alors dans ce qui semblait être des explications décousues avant de prendre la main de son aîné et de se laisser entraîner par la magie de l’elfe.

 

Prudent, le rat attendit encore quelques minutes avant de décamper par le portail et de s’enfoncer dans la forêt. Alors, comme les deux hommes et l’elfe avant lui, il disparut.

 

* * *

 

**Février 1985, appartement Black-Potter**

 

Lorsqu’elle entra dans la cuisine ce matin-là, Lily sourit intérieurement en voyant la pagaille qui y régnait. Lançant un arresto momentum, elle récupéra le bol que son fils avait réussi à faire voler au-dessus de son frère et le fit voler à sa place désignée. Suivant son exemple, différents ustensiles retrouvèrent rapidement leur place d'origine. Souriant d’une oreille à l’autre, Harry plongea sa cuillère dans son porridge et la porta à sa bouche, tout en continuant de regarder Draco d’un air malicieux. A ses côtés, Iris tentait tant bien que mal de capter son attention depuis plusieurs minutes et, visiblement mécontente de son échec, lança un regard humide à sa mère qui s’empressa d’aller s’assoir en face d’elle. Derrière elle, la porte s’ouvrit et elle entendit plus qu’elle ne vit ses deux amis s’engouffrer dans la pièce. A entendre l’air mécontent dont Sirius s’entretenait avec Remus, elle devina que sa mission avait à nouveau été un échec.

 

\- Six ans que je le cherche Lunard, six ans, et pas une seule piste sérieuse ! Ils menacent de me retirer l’affaire si je ne trouve rien de plus avant décembre !

 

Un seul regarde de la part de Lily suffit à le faire taire, et elle put lire un « pardon » parfaitement articulé sur ses lèvres. Passablement énervée qu’il traite d’un sujet aussi sensible au petit déjeuner, elle se leva rapidement et, après avoir placé un baiser sur la tête de chacun de ses enfants, parti rejoindre son laboratoire.

 

Soupirant, Sirius se retourna vers son fils qui le regardait fixement.

 

\- Papa ?

 

\- Oui Draco ?

 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que maman est en colère ?

 

Sirius se tourna vers son ami et, ayant aperçu un léger hochement de tête de sa part, se décida à lui dire la vérité. Après tout, il faudrait qu’il l’apprenne tôt ou tard et mieux valait que sa famille soit préparée à toute éventualité.

 

\- Ta mère est énervée parce que j’ai évoqué un sujet sensible. Tu te souviens quand je t’ai dit que le père de ton frère était mort ?

 

L’enfant hocha énergiquement la tête, et il vit du coin de l’œil Harry tenter de se rapprocher pour mieux entendre la conversation.

 

\- Hé bien c’est la faute de la personne que je cherche. C’était un de mes amis, un de _nos_ amis, ajouta-t-il un peu plus bas, et c’est lui qui a dit à Voldemoche où se cachait les parents de ton frère.

 

\- Et personne ne l’a arrêté ? Je croyais que ton travail c’était arrêter les méchants Patmol, demanda à son tour Harry.

 

Sirius mâchonna nerveusement sa lèvre avant de donner sa réponse, mais ce fut Remus qui le sauva.

 

\- Hélas Harry, même les meilleurs aurors peuvent ne pas réussir à attraper tous les méchants… La particularité de Peter, et que tu ne connais sûrement pas, c’est de se transformer lui aussi en animal.

 

\- En chien ? s’exclamèrent les deux enfants en chœur.

 

\- Non, en rat. C’est comme ça qu’il s’est échappé, continua Remus, et il est tellement petit et rapide qu’à l’heure qu’il est, il doit être réfugié dans un pays où on n’est pas trop regardant sur le passé. Patmol a fouillé toutes les ménageries de Londres après sa fuite et il ne l’a trouvé dans aucune.

 

\- Donc, fit Draco lentement, il n’est plus chez nous ?

 

\- L’avis général, dont le mien, est qu’il s’est enfui dans les pays de l’Est et s’y cache, répondit Sirius. Peter n’a jamais été très intelligent mais il n’est pas bête au point de s’attarder ici. Il sait que le pays entier est à sa recherche et il ne réussira pas à survivre très longtemps ainsi.

 

Harry lâcha un soupir de soulagement avant de se retourner vers Sirius.

 

\- Donc les rats sont tous méchants ?

 

\- Tous non, un seul mais il faut savoir le reconnaître ! Lorsqu’il se transformait, Peter avait une couleur marron, presque rousse comme les campagnols. Autant te dire qu’il est facilement reconnaissable, la plupart des rats sont gris ou noirs.

 

Rassuré, son filleul reporta son regard vers son petit-déjeuner et laissa Sirius à ses pensées. Remus profita de cette courte pause pour rappeler aux deux garçons que le cours du matin porterait sur l’écriture et qu’ils devraient s’exercer au stylo et à la plume. Ignorant les plaintes des enfants essayant de comprendre l’utilité de cet exercice, il se dirigea vers le salon afin de pouvoir accéder à l’étage. Là, au lieu d’ouvrir la porte de sa classe, il se dirigea d’un air décidé vers celle du fond et, après avoir attendu d’être invité à entrer, tourna la poignée.

 

\- Sirius leur a expliqué, dit-il d’une voix douce, et je pense qu’ils ont compris.

 

\- Iris ?

 

\- A passé son temps à étaler du beurre de cacahuète sur ses pancakes, la conversation ne la captivait pas. A vrai dire, je pense qu’elle était vexée que personne ne s’intéresse à elle, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

 

Lily laissa échapper un sourire.

 

\- Harry a Draco, et ils sont encore trop petits pour que l’écart d’âge ne soit plus un problème. Parfois je regrette ma décision de ne pas les laisser sortir autant qu’ils ne le devraient mais que veux-tu, nous somment devenus tellement nerveux – Sirius autant que moi – à l’idée de laisser les enfants se promener à l’extérieur !

 

\- Et n’importe qui le serait à votre place, c’est tout à fait normal. Si tu t’inquiètes du manque d’amis d’Iris, pourquoi ne proposes-tu pas aux Londubat d’amener leurs enfants de temps en temps ? Alice m’a dit qu’ils allaient trois matinées par semaine chez les Weasley pour que Molly leur apprenne les bases et que la mère de Franck s’occupait d’eux le reste du temps. Je suis certain que si tu lui demande, elle sera ravie que vos enfants passent du temps ensemble. Elle a confié plusieurs fois à Sirius qu’elle regrettait de ne pas te voir plus souvent.

 

\- J’ai peur de sortir de chez moi Remus, je _sais_ qu’il est encore là…

 

\- Passer la soirée chez Alice et Franck ou laisser ses enfants venir n’est pas comparable à sortir et s’exposer, Lily. Ce sont tous les deux des aurors et ils ont été dans la même situation que toi, je pense qu’ils peuvent comprendre tes craintes. Mais si tu n’essaies pas de les surpasser, elles resteront ancrées en toi et t’empêcheront d’avancer dans la vie. Et souviens toi que dans quelques années tes enfants rentreront à Poudlard, ils ne pourront échapper au Chemin de Traverse et à Pré-Au-Lard…

 

\- Tu as raison Remus, comme toujours, dit-elle en serrant nerveusement l’anneau à son cou, mais j’ai toujours cette angoisse…

 

\- Lily, la coupa son ami, tu sais qu’on en a déjà parlé plusieurs fois. Je connais un spécialiste qui accepterait de te recevoir et qui est à deux pas de cheminette.

 

\- Je ne sais pas, Remus, je ne sais pas. Est-ce qu’il n’est pas trop tard pour en parler ? Je ne suis même pas certaine de réussir à passer la cheminée pour y aller, fit-elle en grimaçant.

 

Remus observa son amie, les mains agrippées à ses épaules comme pour se protéger d’un danger invisible. Il sentait la peur qui émanait d’elle et, se voulant rassurant, posa sa main sur son bras avant de lui sourire d’un air triste.

 

\- Si tu as besoin de quelqu’un je viendrais avec toi, Lily.

 

Lentement, elle releva les yeux et le regarda longuement, avant d’acquiescer dans sa direction. Elle devait aller de l’avant. Pour Harry, Iris et Draco. Pour James.

 

* * *

 

**9 août 1985, résidence des Black**

Sirius promena son regard dans cette pièce où il avait passé la plus grande partie de son temps lorsqu’il était encore enfant. Il s’attarda quelques instants sur le lit au cadre de bois sculpté avant de s’intéresser aux murs. Il réprima un sourire. Le maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle avait tenu bon, et les bannières et photos qu’il avait accroché au fil des ans semblaient ne jamais vouloir se décrocher. Il entendit une exclamation prêt de lui et, voyant son fils hypnotisé par les affiches de jeunes Moldues en bikini, décida qu’il s’était décidément trop attardé dans son ancienne chambre. Il prit le garçon par la main et tous deux redescendirent dans le salon où se tenaient un nombre restreint d’invités. Sirius les salua un à un et présenta Draco, avant d’appeler Kreattur.

 

\- Kreattur, dit-il d’une voix forte.

 

L’elfe apparu dans un craquement sonore, un torchon à la main.

 

\- Kreattur, nous allons partir amener ma mère au caveau, je compte sur toi pour que tout soit prêt à notre retour. Si tu souhaites lui dire au revoir, ajouta-t-il sur un ton hésitant, je suppose que tu peux le faire maintenant.

 

L’elfe hésita et s’inclina, plus bas qu’à l’ordinaire, avant de disparaître à nouveau. Sirius supposa qu’il était allé directement dans la chambre de sa mère. Reportant son regard sur l’enfant à ses côtés, il s’agenouilla de manière à être à sa hauteur et lui chatouilla les côtes.

 

\- Pas la peine de faire cette tête, fils, cet enterrement de malheur sera vite terminé. Tu pourras retourner à la maison quand nous reviendrons.

 

\- Je n’aime pas cet endroit, bougonna Draco, tout est sombre et le portrait me fait peur.

 

\- Et pourtant ma chère mère est sous ton charme, fiston, elle est tellement fière que j’ai hérité de toi. Même Kreattur n’est pas insensible à ton charisme, c’est le côté Black, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

 

Draco leva les yeux vers son père, pas rassuré pour autant.

 

\- Il y a des objets bizarres, papa. On dirait du sang dans la bouteille, dit-il en désignant une carafe de cristal. Sirius plissa les yeux en direction de l’objet et du admettre à contre-cœur que le liquide ressemblait en effet à du sang. Il espérait juste qu’il n’était pas d’origine humaine.

 

\- Et l’elfe ne t’aime pas, continua-t-il d’un ton plaintif, est-ce qu’il va devoir venir habiter avec nous ?

 

\- Rassure-toi Draco, je lui ai dit qu’il allait entrer à Poudlard et qu’il pourrait revenir ici le weekend. La maison doit restée entretenue, car quand tu seras plus grand elle reviendra sûrement à l’un de tes enfants.

 

C’était une conclusion à laquelle il était venu quelques mois plus tôt. Draco était maintenant son fils et il hériterait à la fois des titres de Lord Malfoy et de Lord Black. Ses propres enfants se partageraient ensuite les deux noms, s’il en avait.

 

\- Et si je n’ai que des filles ?

 

\- Fils, les Malfoy ont _toujours_ au moins un garçon et très rarement des filles. Mais si tu en as une ne t’en fais pas, le testament Black a été changé et c’est elle qui prendra possession du titre.

 

Rassuré, l’enfant reporta son attention sur l’exploration de la pièce pendant que Sirius réfléchissait. _Si jeune,_ pensa-t-il, _et déjà autant de pression sur ses épaules_. Peut-être devrait-il s’en vouloir plus que ça, mais il n’y arrivait pas. Malgré son jeune âge, Draco avait un sens aigu du devoir envers sa famille, et Sirius soupçonnait que son côté Malfoy était parfois un peu plus prononcé qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité. Tout petit, il avait rapidement réussi à faire la différence entre ceux qu’il appelait « Père » et « Mère » et son « papa », adaptant son comportement et son langage selon la situation. A demi-mot, Severus lui avait confié que les portraits étaient positivement étonnés par son attitude et il se félicita secrètement d’avoir demandé à Dobby de commencer à lui expliquer son futur rôle. Certes, les informations restaient sommaires – c’était encore un enfant – mais Sirius savait que tôt ou tard son fils devrait prendre en charge le double titre et avait préféré commencer doucement à introduire cette idée.

 

Du coin de l’œil, il aperçut Arthur Weasley qui venait d’arriver avec son épouse. Après avoir demandé à Draco de ne pas s’éloigner et de ne _surtout_ rien toucher, il partit accueillir son deuxième cousin au deuxième degré.

 

* * *

 

**Juin 1987, Ménagerie magique du chemin de Traverse**

Du haut de l’étagère où était positionnée sa cage, Peter vit la femme entrer. Plutôt rondelette, les cheveux d’un roux foncé et accompagnée de deux jeunes enfants, elle s’avança dans l’échoppe en prenant garde de tenir fermement les mains de sa progéniture. Elle se rendit tout d’abord vers les hiboux mais grimaça à la vue du prix et se tourna vers les chats quelques instants avant de se résoudre à regarder les crapauds. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers les paquets de friandises pour hiboux. Après avoir comparé les prix, elle choisir le moins cher et parti en direction du comptoir afin de régler son achat. Le vendeur, qui était arrivé peu après elle, lui sourit et lui demanda si elle souhaitait acheter autre chose. La femme hésita, se retourna en direction des animaux magiques et demanda si, par hasard, il n’avait pas un petit animal à un prix qui pourrait lui convenir. « La fin du mois est un peu difficile, tenta-t-elle d’expliquer d’un air gêné, mais je voudrais quand même pouvoir offrir quelque chose à mon fils pour son entrée à Poudlard. Un petit compagnon discret qui pourrait être un soutien moral lorsqu’il se retrouvera sans nous. » Le vendeur, assurant qu’il comprenait parfaitement, lui présenta plusieurs spécimens. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant il secoua la tête, indiquant qu’il n’avait plus rien à lui proposer, avant de se tourner soudain en direction de l’étagère la plus éloignée de l’entrée et d’en saisir l’unique cage où se tenait un rongeur au poil grisonnant et terne. « C’est un vieux rat que j’ai depuis une dizaine d’années et dont personne ne veut. Il est né d’une portée magique mais n’a jamais montré le moindre don. Je ne pense pas qu’il vivra plus de deux ans mais ça devrait suffire à votre fils pour passer le cap de sa première année ! Je peux vous faire un prix et je vous garantis que l’entretien sera très simple. Il mange de tout et appréciera sûrement de vous aider à vous débarrasser de vos épluchures ! ». Le visage de la femme s’éclaira, et elle accepta la cage que lui tendait le vendeur.

 

Molly Weasley détailla l’animal du regard et, haussant les épaules, ajouta huit mornilles sur le comptoir avant de sortir continuer ses achats.

* * *

 

 

**Avril 1990, résidence des Londubat**

 

\- Sur ta gauche, Harry, il est sur ta gauche !

 

Harry Potter fit tant bien que mal virer son balai dans la direction indiquée par son frère, qui s’était arrêté afin de l’observer. Derrière lui, il entendit Neville pousser une exclamation et aperçu sa sœur suivre quelque chose des yeux. Trois mètres plus bas, il reconnut les voix de sa mère et de Patmol l’encourager à suivre la boule lumineuse qu’il distinguait maintenant très nettement. Soudain, le Vif d’Or prit un virage serré et repassa derrière son oreille avant de s’éloigner de plus belle. Retenant un juron – sa mère détestait que Patmol lui ait appris un tel langage – il reparti de plus belle à la poursuite de la balle et effectua une descente en piqué afin de suivre son parcours. Draco profita de l’inattention de ses camarades pour lancer le souaffle en direction du cercle d’or gardé par Iris mais celui-ci parvint à stopper le coup et vola en direction du but adverse. Alors que Draco essayait de regagner son poste avant que sa sœur ne marque des points, il entendit un choc et se retourna pour voir Harry et Neville à terre, se frottant le crâne.

 

\- Qui l’a eu, demanda-t-il anxieux au point d’oublier Iris qui en profita pour marquer dix points.

 

\- Personne, lui répondit Neville, il a disparu avant qu’Harry ne réussisse à l’attraper…

 

\- Et personne ne l’attrapera aujourd’hui je pense, le dîner est servi et Alice vient de nous demander de nous mettre à table, interrompit Sirius en s’approchant des enfants. D’un coup de baguette, il repositionna correctement leurs vêtements et laissa à Lily le soin de vérifier qu’il n’avait pas de blessure sérieuse. Harry et Neville se défièrent quelques instants du regard avant d’éclater de rire et de se serrer la main avec sérieux.

\- J’y ai franchement cru, Nev, si je n’avais pas dévié pour essayer de t’empêcher de l’attraper je pense que c’est toi qui l’aurais eu !

 

\- Bah, tu sais que je préfère le poste de poursuiveur, répondit-il, plus d’action, ajouta-t-il.

 

\- Draco aussi préfère être poursuiveur, ce qui est dommage car il s’en sort bien aussi.

 

\- Bah, s’il termine à Serpentard il jouera contre toi, peut-être qu’il voudra avoir le même poste à cause de ça ?

 

\- Plutôt mourir que de finir à Serpentard, s’exclama le blond derrière eux, mon père est un Gryffondor et je serai dans la même maison.

 

\- Ce n’est pas parce que Patmol a été le premier de sa famille à ne pas intégrer Serpentard que ce sera forcément ton cas, dit Neville d’un air soucieux. Je serais heureux qu’on soit tous ensemble mais ce n’est pas certain.

 

\- Papa m’a éduqué à l’opposé d’un Serpentard. Bien sûr j’ai quelques tendances à force de côtoyer Père et Mère mais Severus m’a dit qu’il y avait peu de chances que je termine dans sa maison. Je pense qu’il sera déçu mais ça ne m’empêchera pas de le narguer pendant les cours, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

 

\- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d’attrister ce cher Servilus, dit Sirius en éclatant de rire et en embroussaillant ses cheveux.

 

Outré, Draco saisit la main de son père et l’enleva brusquement du sommet de sa tête.

 

\- Je t’ai déjà dit d’arrêter de faire ça, dit-il en grimaçant et en essayant de se recoiffer, tu défais toujours tout.

 

\- Fils, fit remarquer Sirius, le vent est passé avant moi.

 

Autour de lui, plusieurs éclats de rire retentirent et Draco senti ses joues s’enflammer. Il avait un minimum de dignité, enfin, et même si toutes les personnes présentes pouvaient être considérées comme des amis il n’avait pas envie qu’à _presque dix ans,_ son père se conduise avec lui comme s’il était encore un enfant ! Dans un an il entrerait à Poudlard, il fallait qu’on arrête de le considérer comme tel !

 

Pendant que Draco murmurait des plans de vengeance à l’égard de son aîné, ce dernier commença à raconter les problèmes qu’il continuait de rencontrer avec l’administration de la fortune des Malfoy.

 

\- Certains documents confiés au notaire sont confus, indiquait Sirius à Franck, je vais devoir aller au Manoir fouiller le bureau de Lucius afin de comprendre ce qu’il en est.

 

\- Pourquoi n’y es-tu pas allé plus tôt, demanda son voisin, ça fait des années que tu as été désigné comme représentant de la famille.

 

\- Hélas, Franck, la paresse l’a emporté et bien que Dobby s’en soit sorti tout à fait honorablement au vu des tâches que je lui ai confiées, il fallait bien qu’à un moment ou un autre je m’intéresse à ça. Le plus difficile a été de faire admettre aux gobelins qu’en effet, certaines affaires de feu l’honorable Malfoy n’était justement pas très nettes. Il faut que je retrouve les documents pour mettre tout ça en ordre mais comme le notaire n’en a jamais vu aucun…

 

Il reprit un peu de whisky avant de continuer.

 

\- Enfin bon, je vais prendre mon courage à deux mains et y aller avant la fin de la semaine. Plus tôt je m’en occupe, plus tôt j’en suis débarrassé !

 

* * *

 

**Juillet 1990, Manoir des Malfoy**

 

Trois mois après la soirée chez les Londubat, à peine plus tard que ce qu’il avait prévu donc, Sirius Black se retrouva dans la cheminée principale du Manoir des Malfoy. Draco avait refusé de l’accompagner, craignant une confrontation entre ses parents et son père d’adoption. _Sage décision,_ se dit celui-ci en se dirigeant vers le petit salon à pas rapide. Ignorant les protestations et insultes des tableaux, il se retrouva bientôt dans une pièce qu’il n’avait pas vue depuis presque dix ans. Un frémissement se fit ressentir lorsqu’il posa les yeux sur le foyer, et il se tourna vers les portraits qu’il était venu voir.

 

\- Cousine, dit-il en s’adressant à la femme blonde qui s’était levée en le voyant passer la porte, toujours un plaisir.

 

Cette dernière lui retourna son salut d’un air légèrement hésitant.

 

\- Malfoy, continua le brun, je ne peux malheureusement pas dire la même chose te concernant.

 

Il ignora l’air indigné qu’avait pris le portrait et s’approcha de ce dernier.

 

\- Par chance pour vous comme pour moi, je serais bref. Je viens te voir concernant les dossiers de ton _parrainage_  de Barjow et Beurk. Certaines sommes ne concordent pas par rapport à ce que tu as marqué dans ton registre officiel de tenu des comptes et les transferts effectués à Gringotts, et je suppose que tu as gardé tout ça à l’abris des regards. Je me trompe ?

 

Le regard du portrait s’assombrit mais ne nia pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, Sirius entendit, comme s’ils étaient forcés, les mots « troisième tiroir du secrétaire, sortilège d’Extension indétectable se déclenche en appliquant la chevalière au niveau de la poignée du tiroir » sortir de sa bouche.

 

Satisfait, Sirius reparti en sifflotant et se dirigea vers le bureau de Lucius. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour trouver le secrétaire et, après avoir utilisé un sortilège d’apparition pour faire venir la chevalière et ouvert le tiroir indiqué, il se mit à en fouiller le contenu.

 

Alors qu’il plongeait sa main au fond du compartiment, un frisson s’empara soudain de son corps, et il eut l’impression bizarre d’être observé par une présence maligne. Intrigué, il décida de lancer quelques sortilèges de détection plus poussés et à sa grande surprise, tous parvinrent à la même conclusion : dans le tiroir se trouvait un objet imprégné de magie noire. Le Manoir n'aurait normalement pas du renfermer d'objet dangereux, Severus lui-même s'était occupé de démanteler les différentes caches qu'il connaissait, et les elfes s'étaient occupés du reste. Prudent, il retira les papiers sans importance avant de faire sortir ce qui lui sembla être un journal banal. Du bout de sa baguette, il tourna les pages, unes à unes. Vides. Il lança de nouveaux sortilèges, plus poussés cette fois-ci, sans parvenir à trouver l’origine de la magie qui entourait le livre. Se relevant, il appela.

 

\- Dobby !

 

Dans la seconde qui suivit l’elfe apparu, et se baissa en l’apercevant.

 

\- Que peut faire Dobby pour monsieur Sirius, monsieur ?

 

\- Dis-moi Dobby, t’est-il arrivé de voir ce que contenait le tiroir de ce secrétaire ?

 

\- Certes monsieur, Maître Lucius y rangeait la plupart des documents qu’il souhaitait garder secrets.

 

\- Et as-tu déjà eu l’occasion de l’entendre parler de ce livre ? demanda-t-il en désignant du menton le journal qui flottait à quelques mètres du sol.

 

A sa grande surprise – mais en était-ce vraiment une de par la nature du journal ? – le visage de Dobby se transforma à la vue de l’objet suspendu devant lui.

 

\- Ah monsieur, dit l’elfe en tremblant et en trébuchant afin de s’éloigner de la source de sa terreur, monsieur il ne faut pas toucher ce livre. Dobby en est certain, monsieur, ce livre est _mauvais_. Le Sei… sei… seigneur des Ténèbres l’a confié au Maître de Dobby, monsieur, et il lui a dit qu’il était _DANGEREUX_   _!!!_ Éloignez-vous en vite, Dobby vous en supplie monsieur Sirius, continua l’elfe dont les gros yeux baignaient à présent dans les larmes.

 

Inquiet de la réaction de son secrétaire, Sirius le congédia rapidement en lui ordonnant de prendre son après-midi pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. _Voilà longtemps que l’elfe n’avait pas été dans un état pareil_ , songea-t-il, _depuis notre première rencontre peut-être_.

 

Après avoir emballé le journal de sorts protecteurs, il redescendit dans le salon avec celui-ci derrière ses pas et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Lucius et Narcissa ne s’étaient apparemment pas attendu à ce qu’il revienne et, comme la plupart des portraits, manquèrent de tomber à la renverse.

 

\- Le PUTAIN de journal de Voldemort. Vraiment Malfoy, tu n’avais rien de mieux à foutre dans ton PUTAIN DE SECRETAIRE ?

 

Lucius n’eut cependant pas la réaction qu’il attendait et Sirius le vit froncer les sourcils.

 

\- Le journal, demanda-t-il sur un ton sérieux, mais le journal ne devrait plus être là ?

 

\- Comment ça ? interrogea le brun.

 

\- Quelques jours après l’attaque du Chemin de Traverse, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est venu me confier un journal, provisoirement m’a-t-il dit. Il devait le reprendre rapidement mais apparemment cela n’a pas eu lieu.

 

\- Comment peux-tu ne pas être au courant de ce qu’il s’est passé dans ta propre maison, Malfoy ?

 

\- Au cas où tu l’aurais oublié, Black, je suis un _portrait_ , dit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot, et de mon vivant je n’ai pas toujours eu le temps de m’occuper d’un simple _tableau_. Il s’est parfois passé des mois avant que je m’en occupe, tu peux donc aisément imaginer qu’entre le moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres m’a confié cet objet et le moment où je suis mort, je n’ai pas pu transmettre toutes les informations nécessaires à mon portrait.

 

Troublé, Sirius fit signe qu’il avait compris et sans un au revoir, se dirigea vers la cheminée dans laquelle il lança de la poudre de cheminette. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva à destination et se dirigea aussitôt vers l’homme qui était penché au-dessus d’un chaudron.

 

\- Rogue, fit Sirius en sortant le paquet de sous son bras, on dirait que je vais avoir besoin de ton expertise en magie noire…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour information : 
> 
> \- Voici comment les enfants appellent chacun des adultes. On peut dire qu'ils sont un peu comme une famille recomposée donc pour éviter que ce soit trop confus voilà quelques précisions.
> 
> > Harry et Iris : maman = Lily, papa = James, Patmol = Sirius  
> > Draco : maman = Lily, papa = Sirius / Mère = Narcissa, Père = Lucius  
> > Remus & Severus = oncle  
> On pourrait aussi ajouter :  
> > Andromeda & Ted Tonks = tante et oncle 
> 
> Pour la partie de Quidditch, voici l'attribution des rôles : 
> 
> Harry : attrapeur  
> Draco : gardien & poursuiveur
> 
> Les jumeaux Londubat : un batteur dans chaque équipe
> 
> Iris : gardien & poursuiveur  
> Neville : attrapeur


	8. Professeur Quirrell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour :D
> 
> Un nouveau chapitre, où l'on commence à avoir un POV avec Draco, chose qui devrait arriver plus souvent :)  
> Quelques petits passages repris du livre, et j'espère que vous comprendrez la signification de la dernière partie du chapitre.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Krummbein

**Maison de Severus Rogue, 19 mai 1991**

Severus était perplexe. Cela faisait prêt de dix mois que, pendant le peu de temps libre qu’il avait, il tentait de résoudre le mystère du journal que Black lui avait confié. Certes, il s’était lui aussi rendu compte de la puissance terrifiante que cet ouvrage innocent possédait, et il avait le désagréable sentiment que l’objet était vivant. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Il avait cherché dans tous les ouvrages à sa disposition, et sa collection de livres traitant de la Magie Noire était relativement large. La bibliothèque du Manoir des Malfoy – pourtant une des mieux fournie de Grande-Bretagne concernant un sujet aussi sensible – n’avait elle aussi été d’aucune utilité. Severus se demanda si par hasard, un tour dans la demeure ancestrale des Black s’imposait mais il bannit rapidement l’idée. Bien que très attachée aux valeurs des Sangs-Purs, les Black n’avaient jamais ouvertement été de fervent défenseurs de la Magie Noire.

 

Il prit l’ouvrage dans ses mains et le regarda, pensif. Peut-être était-il allé trop loin dans ses recherches ? Peut-être devait-il tout simplement revenir à une inspection de base de l’objet afin de voir s’il n’avait pas manqué un détail, même insignifiant, dans sa quête de la vérité ? Tournant le journal du bout de sa baguette afin de mieux l’observer, il l’ouvrit, feuilleta quelques pages et ses yeux se posèrent sur l’inscription délavée notée à la fin du livre : T. E. Jedusor. Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda l’annotation de plus prêt et failli cogner sa tête contre le mur le plus proche. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête et ne pas regarder l’intérieur du livre plus tôt ? Fouillant dans sa mémoire, il tenta de se souvenir où il avait déjà aperçu l’inscription. Riddle avait été un élève de Poudlard, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Peut-être un des premier Mangemort ? Se précipitant vers sa cheminée, il entra dans son bureau en coup de vent. Se dirigeant vers la section des archives réservée aux professeurs, il passa devant une Mme Pince étonnée de voir tant de motivation un dimanche matin.

 

Après plusieurs heures passées à éplucher les comptes-rendus de ses collègues concernant les élèves des cinquante dernières années, il trouva ce qu’il cherchait :

 

_Tom Elvis Jedusor_

_Rentrée effectuée le 1 er septembre 1938_

_1 e année : Optimale, félicitations des professeurs_

_2 nde année : Optimale, félicitations des professeurs_

_3e année : Optimale, félicitations des professeurs_

_4 e année : Optimale, félicitations des professeurs_

_Sur conseil des enseignants, désigné Préfet_

_5e année : 12 BUSES, Optimales_

_Obtention d’un prix pour Services Spéciaux rendus à Poudlard_

_6e année : Optimale, félicitations des professeurs_

_Désigné Préfet en Chef par le Directeur, avec l’approbation du corps enseignant_

_7e année : 12 ASPICS, Optimaux_

_Diplômé le 29 juin 1945 avec les félicitations du Jury_

Que pouvait donc faire Voldemort avec ce journal ? L’avait-il choisi spécifiquement ? Et dans quel but ? A quoi servait-il réellement ? Il se dirigea vers la Salle des Trophées où il se souvenait maintenant avoir vu un badge argenté au nom de Jedusor. Là-bas, il ouvrit la vitrine et l’en sorti, cherchant à voir s’il n’y avait pas plus de détail sur ces fameux services qu’il avait bien pu rendre à l’école. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n’entendit pas quelqu’un s’approcher de lui.

 

\- Hé bien, Severus, voilà longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu sortir de votre repaire.

 

Il se retourna et fit face à Minerva McGonagall qui lui souriait, les mains nouées autour de l’écharpe qu’elle venait de retirer.

 

\- La recherche, Minerva, la recherche. Lily a un nouveau projet et le temps me manque !

 

Un sourire en coin, sa collègue prit un air étonné.

 

\- Vraiment, Severus, et quel type de recherche peut donc vous amener à la Salle des Trophées ?

 

\- Comme vous venez de me le faire remarquer, je ne sors pas assez ces derniers temps. Mes pas m’ont mené jusqu’ici et, en me penchant devant cette vitrine, je me suis demandé quel genre de service ce Jedusor avait pu rendre à l’Ecole pour recevoir un prix pareil. Il est rare qu’il soit délivré, et il n’y a aucune précision.

 

Le regard de la vieille femme s’assombrit et, les lèvres pincées, elle lui demanda :

 

\- Severus, ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas ?

 

\- Quoi ?

 

\- Vraiment, ce nom ne vous rappelle-t-il rien ? N’a-t-il jamais été mentionné devant vous ?

 

Intrigué, le Maître des Potions perçut le trouble qui semblait avoir envahi la vieille femme et essaya de se souvenir s’il avait déjà entendu le nom de cet homme.

 

\- Hélas non, il est bien trop âgé pour que j’ai eu l’occasion de le rencontrer.

 

\- C’est exact, et il a quitté Poudlard l’année précédant celle où je suis arrivée mais j’en ai beaucoup entendu parler car on me comparait régulièrement à lui. Severus, si je vous dis que cet homme a disparu pendant plusieurs années et est revenu à Poudlard en demandant un poste, celui-là même que vous convoitiez à votre arrivée, est-ce que votre mémoire commence à se rafraîchir ?

 

Tandis qu’il digérait l’information que Minerva venait de lui donner, il sentit son corps se tendre à l’extrême. Cette histoire ne lui était pas étrangère, loin de là. Il l’avait entendu de la bouche même de Dumbledore, lorsqu’il était pour la première fois venu à lui de son plein gré. Il reposa le badge dans la vitrine, referma cette dernière et pris congé de sa collègue, ignorant l’air soucieux de celle-ci.

 

* * *

 

Sirius venait tout juste d’achever son deuxième café lorsqu’il entendit la cheminée s’activer. Etonné par cette visite matinale, il venait d’ouvrir la porte dans son bureau quand une silhouette drapée de noir apparue au bout du couloir.

 

\- Servilus, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite un dimanche matin ?

 

\- Je n’ai pas le temps pour tes idioties puériles, Black, je viens de trouver une piste concernant _cet objet_ , dit-il en agitant le journal sous son nez.

 

Reprenant rapidement un air sérieux, Sirius l’invita à passer dans son bureau et, après avoir prononcé les sorts nécessaires afin qu’ils ne soient ni dérangés, ni écoutés, lui fit signe qu’il pouvait commencer.

 

\- J’ai croisé Minerva ce matin, qui m’a donné des renseignements sur le propriétaire du journal, Tom E. Jedusor, qui n’était autre que Voldemort.

 

Sirius ne parut pas étonné par cette information et lui fit comprendre qu’il ne souhaitait pas perdre plus de temps que nécessaire.

 

\- J’y viens. Quand elle m’a demandé d’essayer de deviner qui il était, elle a prononcé une phrase qui m’a intriguée : « cet homme a disparu pendant plusieurs années ». Or, lors des _réunions_ auxquelles j’ai pu assister, je me souviens clairement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a mentionné avoir longtemps voyagé, et est même allé jusqu’à dire une fois qu’il avait trouvé un moyen de repousser la mort.

 

Il se tut quelques instants, reprenant son souffle.

 

\- Black, reprit-il d’un air grave, j’ai déjà entendu parler d’un tel moyen. C’était un bruit qui courait à l’époque, parmi les premiers Mangemorts qui ont depuis longtemps disparu. J’ai toujours soupçonné que la plupart des décès n’avaient pas été accidentels mais un simple moyen de les faire taire, mais j’en suis à présent certain. Voldemort a réussi à créer un Horcruxe, et je pense que nous le tenons entre nos mains.

 

Abasourdi, Sirius se leva d'un bond. Devant un Rogue tout aussi bouleversé que lui, il contourna son bureau et, frottant nerveusement son menton, se dirigea vers un coffret qu’il ouvrit d’un coup de baguette. Il en fit sortir une bouteille de whisky pur-feu dont il déversa une partie du contenu dans deux verres qu’il venait de faire apparaître. Il prit le premier qu’il porta immédiatement à la bouche et envoya le second en direction de Severus qui l’accepta avec soulagement. Après avoir avalé le liquide ambré, il sembla quelques peu plus détendu.

 

\- Personne d’autre n’est au courant ?

 

\- Je ne pense pas. Tous ceux qui ont pu être dans la confidence sont morts, selon moi, et je n’ai découvert cette information il y a un quart d’heure à peine. Que faut-il faire ?

 

\- Chercher un moyen de s’en débarrasser. Je suis presque certain que tous les sorts « conventionnels » ne marcheront pas. Nous pouvons toujours tenter et demander à Dobby d’essayer par la suite mais mon instinct me dit que ce ne sera pas suffisant.

 

\- J’ai bien peur d’être de ton avis, Black, soupira Rogue en prenant une nouvelle gorgé de boisson.

 

\- Cette chose est malsaine, et il faut s’en débarrasser au plus vite. Je ne veux pas garder ça chez moi, et je suppose que toi non plus.

 

\- Non, et je ne veux pas continuer à le garder plus que nécessaire. Dumbledore s’est étonné à plusieurs reprise de me voir quitter aussi souvent l’école et je ne veux pas continuer à attiser sa curiosité.

 

\- En effet. Reste le Manoir des Malfoy. En rajoutant tous les deux les protections nécessaires, je pense qu’il sera en sûreté le temps que nous trouvions comment nous en débarrasser.

\- Approuvé, dit Severus d’un ton sec. Nous sommes également d’accord sur le fait que Lily ne doit pas être mise au courant tant que nous ne nous en sommes pas occupé ?

 

\- Je suis d’accord. Lunard non plus, mieux vaut que nous gardions cette information pour nous deux.

 

Sirius attrapa son manteau, et désigna la porte à Severus. D’un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée. Attrapant un peu de poudre, Sirius clama « Manoir des Malfoy » à haute voix, et disparu dans un tourbillon vert.

 

* * *

 

**Appartement Black-Potter, Juin 1991, 7h45**

 

\- Rappelle-moi encore une fois pourquoi tu dois te rendre en Albanie ?

 

\- Une nouvelle piste qui est arrivée il y a deux semaines au bureau, quelqu’un aurait repéré le rat. J’ai été chargé d’enquêter afin de savoir si oui ou non c’était sérieux.

 

\- Je croyais que l’enquête allait être close ?

 

\- C’était avant que l’on reçoive une piste, la première depuis un an et demi.

 

\- Je vois, fit-elle en baissant légèrement la tête. Quelque chose ne semblait pas normal dans son attitude, mais Lily décida de ne pas en tenir compte. S’il avait été en danger, il l’aurait prévenue. Elle attendrait qu’il vienne se confier à elle.

 

Après avoir dit au revoir à sa famille, Sirius prit son sac et transplana dans l’espace dédié du Ministère de la Magie. Après être passé rapidement dans le bureau de son chef, il se dirigea vers le Département des transports magiques où on lui remit les deux Portoloins internationaux qu’il utiliserait lors de son voyage. Il remercia le sorcier en face de lui et, posant la main sur le premier, l’activa.

 

Comme à chaque fois qu’il en utilisait un, Sirius se sentit brusquement attrapé par le nombril et fut bientôt attiré dans un tourbillon de couleurs qui le tirait en avant. Après plusieurs minutes qui lui semblèrent insupportables, il atterrit dans un bureau où une petite sorcière vêtue d’une robe d’un vert criard l’accueillit dans un anglais approximatif mais compréhensible. Après l’avoir remerciée, il prit le chemin qu’on lui avait indiqué pour trouver la sortie et se retrouva rapidement dans une petite rue de Tirana. La sorcière lui avait indiqué un hôtel dans lequel il pouvait séjourner, mais il préférait se mettre immédiatement à la tâche. Severus lui avait indiqué plusieurs lieux susceptibles de pouvoir l’intéresser, dont la Bibliothèque Nationale Albanienne de la Magie. Le pays était moins regardant concernant l’usage de la Magie Noire et rentrer dans la bibliothèque avec sa carte d’Auror ne lui posa aucun souci. La piste de Peter pouvait justifier des recherches approfondies des communautés locales.

 

Il n’était pas réellement certain qu’il parviendrait à un résultat satisfaisant, mais il se força cependant à essayer. Au bout de quelques jours cependant, il n’était plus réellement certain de vouloir continuer. Bien que restreintes, les informations qu’il avait réussi à glaner dans les livres à sa disposition le mettaient mal à l’aise. Si la plupart reconnaissait l’acte de création d’un Horcruxe comme la pire chose à faire, bien peu entraient réellement dans le détail et aucun n'expliquait vraiment le processus de création. Il avait cependant réussi à lire entre les lignes et ce qu’il avait appris le terrifiait. Séparer son âme en deux ? Il n’arrivait pas à croire que Voldemort, pourtant l’être le plus abjecte qu’il connaisse, ait pris la décision de faire une chose pareille. Et pourtant plus il y pensait, plus la chose lui semblait correspondre à ce que lui avait dit Severus. Voldemort était un jour réapparu, après être parti une semaine, et nombreux de ses partisans avaient reculé devant son apparence. Son visage s’était émacié et paraissait plus pâle qu’auparavant, et ses yeux qui paraissaient parfois renfermer une lueur infernale étaient devenus rouge sang. Et pour l’avoir vu de près il pouvait le jurer, Voldemort n’avait rien d’humain. Il savait que l’usage répété de certaines potions et sortilèges pouvaient jouer sur l’appareil d’un homme à long terme, mais la création d’un Horcruxe était plus rapide et pouvait expliquer les changements physiques brutaux du sorcier.

 

Fatigué, autant physiquement que mentalement, il décida de s’accorder une pause avant de retourner à son hôtel. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de l’objet et il pourrait repartir. Il estimait que son départ aurait lieu avant la fin de semaine et sourit à cette idée. Étendant ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête, il s’étira et bailla largement avant de se diriger vers le bar sorcier le plus proche.

 

Il avait découvert l’établissement deux jours après son arrivée, sur les conseils d’un jeune stagiaire plus motivé par l’ambiance festive de l’établissement que celle de la bibliothèque dans laquelle il travaillait. Il appréciait particulièrement les boissons typiques, beaucoup plus fortes que ce dont il avait l’habitude mais également très parfumées. Alors qu’il venait de commencer son repas, un homme entra, le soleil masquant son visage. Sirius reconnu la coupe particulière des robes britanniques et héla l’étranger. Celui-ci, étonné, s’approcha de lui et parut le reconnaître.

 

\- Lord Sirius Black, n’est-ce pas ?

 

\- En effet, acquiesça le concerné, monsieur ?

 

\- Quirrell mon cher, Quirinus Quirrell. Spécialisé en créatures maléfiques, c’est d’ailleurs l’objet de ma visite dans ce beau pays.

 

Un rictus apparu au coin de ses lèvres.

 

\- J’ai été embauché en début de mois par Dumbledore pour occuper le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pendant mon année de césure, et je me suis dit qu’une première expérience sur le terrain avant la rentrée ne pouvait qu’être profitable ! J’ai toujours été plus passionné par la théorie que la pratique pour tout vous dire. J’ai d’ailleurs pour objectif d’écrire mon propre ouvrage sur l’origine des croyances qui s’accrochent à certains animaux magiques réputés pour leur usage dans certains rituels de Magie Noire. Saviez-vous que certains sont tout à fait inoffensifs pour l’humain malgré leur utilisation ? Beaucoup plus que ce que le public peut croire, d’ailleurs !

 

\- J’en ai déjà entendu parler, en effet. Vous souhaiteriez continuer le travail de réhabilitation de Norbert Dragonneau mais concernant un groupe précis des animaux, c’est bien ça ?

 

\- Tout à fait, tout à fait ! J’espère commencer à écrire le brouillon pendant l’année scolaire, et pourquoi pas démystifier certaines créatures auprès des élèves pendant mes cours.

 

\- Vraiment ? Mon fils rentre à Poudlard à la rentrée, ainsi que son frère. Je suis heureux de savoir que vous serez l’un de ses professeurs !

 

\- Votre fils a onze ans, déjà ? Que le temps passe vite, Lord Black, que le temps passe vite.

 

\- Hélas pour nous, en effet. Restez-vous longtemps en ville ?

 

\- A vrai dire non, fit Quirrell avec un sourire sympathique, je ne suis de passage que pour le repas et je repars dans moins de trois heures.

 

\- Quelle dommage mais je comprends, le travail avant tout. Accepteriez-vous de partager mon repas ?

 

L’homme face à lui accepta poliment, et Sirius s’empressa d’attirer l’attention du serveur.

 

* * *

 

**Le Chaudron Baveur, 31 juillet 1991, 13h17**

 

Lily Potter se retournait si souvent qu’on aurait pu croire qu’elle avait un tic. Elle se sentait observée, dévisagée par les nombreux clients du Chaudron Baveur. Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, voilà des années qu’elle n’était pas sortie en public, moins encore que ses propres enfants. En tant normal, Sirius ou Lupin s’occupaient de les amener faire quelques courses avant de leur offrir une glace ou un jus de citrouille. Mais aujourd’hui était un jour spécial et elle souhaitait faire un effort. Alors ce matin, elle s’était levée et avait effectué ses exercices de respiration pendant une dizaine de minutes. Elle avait essayé de réprimer la terreur qui l’avait frappée en voyant son fils sauter de joie lorsqu’il avait appris le lieu de leur sortie. Elle avait tenté d’arrêter le tremblement de ses mains lorsqu’elle avait saisie celle de ses enfants. Et elle avait transplané, dans la petite allée moldue à côté du célèbre pub sorcier. A présent, alors qu’elle tentait de traverser la foule de sorciers qui semblaient tous vouloir serrer la main de Draco et observer sa cicatrice, elle regrettait sa décision. Mais l’envie d’être forte pour son fils reprit le dessus et elle força un sourire avant de demander aux badauds s’ils pouvaient les laisser passer. Alors qu’elle arrivait devant le bar, une voix l’interrompit.

 

\- Mrs P… P… Potter, quelle joie de vous rencontrer, balbutia le jeune homme en lui tendant une main qu’elle accepta, nerveuse. V… V… V… Vous ne pou… pouvez pas savoir à… à quel point je suis heu… heureux de vous rencontrer.

 

Devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme, il poursuivit.

 

\- P… P… Professeur Quirrell, Mrs Potter, j’ai rencontré Lord Bl… Bl… Black lors de son voyage en Alba… banie. Je v… v… vais enseigner la dé… défense contre les for… forces du Mal, marmonna-t-il comme s’il eût préféré ne pas en parler.  Mais vous... vous... vous n'en avez pas be ... besoin, Mist… Mist… Mister Malfoy, dit-il en se tournant vers le principal intéressé.

 

Il eut un rire nerveux.

\- Veuillez ex… excuser mon élocution, Mrs Potter, mais j’ai f… f… fait la rencontre de vampires peu sym… sympathiques le mois dernier et mon Mé… Mé… Médicomage me dit que j’ai su… su… subit un choc trau… trau… traumatique qui s’est répercuté sur ma façon de p… p… parler.

 

Lily lui répondit qu’elle comprenait parfaitement et qu’elle-même aurait été bouleversée par une telle rencontre. Après quelques minutes passées à lui assurer qu’elle transmettrait le bonjour de sa part à Sirius, elle sortie dans la cour arrière du pub et ouvrit le mur qui les séparait du Chemin de Traverse.  

Lorsque le passage s’ouvrit, les deux garçons se précipitèrent aussitôt vers le magasin de Quidditch et elle du se forcer à marcher calmement pour les rejoindre quelques instants plus tard. En s’approchant, elle aperçu le groupe d’enfants qu’avaient rejoint ses fils vanter les mérites d’un nouveau balai – le Nimbus 2000. Elle accepta d’aller faire un tour à l’intérieur du magasin et acheta à Harry de nouveaux gants pour remplacer les siens abimés par les nombreuses séances qui avaient eu lieu chez les Londubat depuis le début de l’été, mais elle refusa catégoriquement d’acheter le balai.

 

\- Sous prétexte que c’est ton anniversaire, Harry, penses-tu vraiment que je vais t’offrir un nouveau balai alors que l’école a spécifié que tu ne devais pas en avoir un ?

 

\- Mais maman, argua Draco, nos balais sont trop petits pour nous et ne dépassent pas les quatre mètres de hauteur ! On ne peut pas vraiment jouer au Quidditch là-dessus ! Et si tu n’en achètes pas à Harry, je peux m’en acheter un avec mon argent et je lui prêterai !

 

\- Draco chéri, je te rappelle que tu ne seras majeur que dans 6 ans et que par conséquent tu ne peux _pas_ t’acheter ce balai.

 

\- Mais maman s’il te plaît, supplia Harry, s’il te plaît s’il te plaît s’il te plaîîîît !

 

\- Non, répondit-elle fermement, Harry James Potter cesse de te comporter comme un enfant. Sortez de ce magasin, nous allons aller acheter vos baguettes.

 

Les deux enfants sortirent de mauvaise grâce et se dirigèrent vers une boutique dont l’enseigne aux lettres d’or écaillées indiquait : « Ollivander—Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. ». Lorsqu’ils poussèrent la porte, le son d’une clochette retenti et il pénétrèrent dans une minuscule boutique, où des milliers de boîtes à la forme allongée s’entassaient, empêchant presque la lumière de bougies de passer. Alors qu’ils s’avançaient, une voix douce les fit se tourner.

 

\- Soyez les bienvenus.

 

Lily, dont la nervosité avait repris le dessus, sursauta. Elle aperçut le vieil homme sortir de la pénombre et s’avancer jusqu’à eux.

 

\- Bonjour, répondirent Draco et Harry, l’air mal à l’aise.

 

Le regard du vieil homme se posa sur le jeune blond, et il sourit légèrement.

 

\- Ah, Draco Malfoy. Je m’attendais à votre visite. Vous ressemblez énormément à votre père, mais il semblerait que vous ayez hérité du caractère de votre mère. Je me souviens quand elle est venue acheter sa première baguette, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. Plutôt courte, seulement 18 centimètres, mais taillée dans du bois de rose.

 

Le vieil homme fixa Draco et ce dernier, passablement inquiet à la vue de celui-ci, réussit à ne pas reculer lorsqu’il s’approcha de lui.

 

\- Votre père, lui, avait préféré une baguette en orme, avec un ventricule de dragon à l’intérieur. Je dis cela, mais bien entendu et vous le savez, c’est la baguette qui choisit son maître, et pas l’inverse.

 

Mr. Ollivander sembla alors apercevoir quelque chose sur le visage de Draco et se pencha, si prêt de lui qu’il pouvait voir son reflet dans les yeux argentés de son interlocuteur.

 

\- Ah, c'est ici que...

 

D'un doigt long et blanc, Mr Ollivander toucha la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de Draco.

 

\- J'en suis désolé, mais c'est moi qui ai vendu la baguette responsable de cette cicatrice, dit-il d'une voix douce, 33,75 centimètres. En bois d'if. Une baguette puissante, très puissante, et entre des mains maléfiques... Si j'avais su ce que cette baguette allait faire en sortant d'ici...

 

Il hocha la tête puis, au grand soulagement de Draco, il se tourna vers sa mère.

 

\- Lily ! Lily Potter ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir... C'était du saule, 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide. Excellente baguette pour les enchantements, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Elle sourit et confirma que c’était bien sa baguette.

 

\- Et voici le jeune Harry, c’est bien ça ? Tout le portrait de son père… Et avec vos yeux, bien entendu, ajouta-t-il à l’intention de Lily. Ces deux jeunes hommes viennent donc choisir leur première baguette.  Qui est volontaire ?

 

Aucun des deux garçons n’osa bouger, si bien que Lily du pousser Harry devant le vieil homme qui sorti un mètre ruban avec des marques en argent.

 

\- Quelle est votre main de baguette ? demanda le vieil homme.

 

Harry tendit la main droite et laissa Mr. Ollivander prendre différentes mesures. Après quelques minutes, ce dernier parut satisfait et rangea le mètre ruban. Avec un air de fierté évident, il vanta à la famille la qualité des baguettes de sa boutique, ainsi que le fait que chacune d’entre elle était unique. Alors seulement, il se dirigea vers les étagères où étaient disposées les boîtes poussiéreuses et en apporta plusieurs.

 

\- Essayez donc celle-ci, Mr Potter, Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main. Prenez-la et agitez-la un peu.

 

Harry tenta quelques mouvements qu’il se souvenait avoir étudié mais, avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de prononcer une formule, Mr. Ollivander lui arracha la baguette des mains et lui en tendit une nouvelle.

 

\- Hum, prenez celle-là : aubépine, 25 centimètres. Elle est relativement souple et contient un crin de licorne.

 

Harry accepta la baguette et aussitôt, il sut que c’était la bonne. Une chaleur agréable en provenance de ses doigts se répandait dans son corps et, mût par un instinct indescriptible, il leva la baguette au-dessus de son visage. Des étincelles, semblables à celles d’un feu sortirent du bout de sa baguette. Il entendit sa mère le féliciter et Draco applaudit de manière enthousiaste.

 

\- Félicitations ! s'écria le vieil homme.

 

Draco s’approcha alors afin d’obtenir sa propre baguette. Tout comme il l’avait fait pour Harry, Ollivander prit diverses mesures avant de lui donner une première baguette, puis une deuxième au bout de quelques secondes. Draco en essaya une troisième et bientôt, il commença à se décourager en voyant un tas de boîtes empilées sur l’unique chaise de la boutique. Cependant, le vendeur s’affairait et paraissait prendre plaisir à lui montrer chaque baguette qu’il lui apportait.

 

\- Un client difficile, commenta Mr Ollivander d'un air satisfait. Mais nous finirons bien par trouver celle qui vous convient. Voyons celle-ci. Une combinaison originale : bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple.

 

Draco prit la baguette qu’on lui tendait et senti enfin une vague de chaleur se répandre à l’extrémité de la main qui la tenait. Il visa un livre à sa droite et, à sa grande satisfaction, réussi à le faire bouger.

 

\- Très bien, approuva Mr. Ollivander. Très bien, vraiment très bien. Etrange... très étrange...

 

Un frisson parcouru le corps de la jeune femme, et elle sa voix était hésitante lorsqu’elle parla.

 

\- Excusez-moi, dit Lily, mais qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

 

Deux yeux pâles la fixèrent et elle vit son visage se transformer.

 

\- Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, Mrs Potter, répondit-il. Or, le phénix sur lequel a été prélevée la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette a également fourni une autre plume à une autre baguette. Il est très étrange que ce soit précisément cette baguette qui vous ait convenu, car sa sœur n'est autre que celle qui... qui a fait cette cicatrice au front de Mr Malfoy.

 

Draco, pétrifié, écouta avec horreur ce que disait le vieil homme. Il possédait la sœur de la baguette de Voldemort ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu’il était aussi destiné à devenir mauvais ? Toute sa famille avait été à Serpentard, et son père avait été un Mangemort célèbre…

 

\- L'autre faisait 33,75 centimètres. Elle était en bois d'if. Curieux, vraiment, la façon dont les choses se produisent. Souvenez-vous, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, pas le contraire... Je crois que vous avez un bel avenir, Mr Potter... Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses, des choses terribles, certes, mais quelle envergure !

 

Le cœur de Lily se crispa dans sa poitrine, et elle s’empressa de payer les deux baguettes que ses fils venaient d’acheter avant de partir rapidement en direction de la porte.

 

En sortant de la boutique, Lily inspira à grande bouffée avant de reprendre son chemin. Elle ne pleurerait pas, non. Mais le fait de savoir que son fils possédait la baguette jumelle de celle de Voldemort lui donnait le vertige. Les garçons, percevant son trouble, lui prirent la main et lui proposèrent d’aller manger une glace avant de continuer leurs emplettes. Ils avaient suffisamment de temps, après tout. Lily accepta, pensive. Il faudrait qu’elle parle à Sirius et Severus de cette aventure, elle avait le sentiment étrange que ce choix ne devait rien au hasard.

 

* * *

 

**Le Chaudron Baveur, 31 juillet 1991, 13h17**

 

Lorsqu’il les vit arriver, il dû se retenir de se précipiter sur eux et de les amener avec lui dans son repaire. Mais dans sa tête, la voix de son Maître lui dit d’être patient et lui rappela qu’il avait une mission à mener à bien. Alors, il resta stoïque et accueillit poliment Lily Potter et son fils, essayant de les étudier. Avec l’aide de son Maître il survola leurs esprits, mais il manquait de pratique et leurs pensées étaient entourées d’un mur infranchissable. Il fut satisfait de noter que Lily Potter semblait tendue, et une partie de son esprit – celle occupée par son Maître – fut emplie d’une envie soudaine de vengeance. _Si elle ne s’était pas enfuie,_ pensèrent-ils, _nous n’en serions pas là_. Mais malgré tout il était heureux, car il avait retrouvé son Maître. _Et bientôt_ , songea-t-il, _bientôt la gloire sera à moi._

 

Derrière lui, un mouvement brusque le déséquilibra.

 

\- ‘Vous d’mande pardon, professeur Quirrell, je vous avais pas vu avec tout ce monde.

 

Il ne répondit pas, et regarda le demi-géant s’éloigner. _Plus que quelques heures à patienter_ , se dirent-ils, _et nous serons à nouveau comme avant._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And voilà! Je ne sais pas quand va sortir le prochain chapitre, je suis en train de faire mes brouillons pour le reste de la série ! J'ai bien avancé les "tomes" 2 et 3 et j'ai commencé le 4. ça me permet de voir si je reste cohérente sur la totalité donc je m'y suis mise un peu plus sérieusement. 
> 
> A très vite :)


	9. Feudeymon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, j'espère que ce sera une exception cependant ;)
> 
> Il fait de plus en plus froid ici, mais ce n'est rien à côté de mon enfance. ça ne m'empêche pas de me rouler dans mon plaid et d'apprécier encore plus les boissons chaudes <3 Par contre, c'est beaucoup plus difficile d'écrire quand on a les mains gelées...
> 
> Bonne lecture,  
> Krummbein

**Poudlard, 2 août 1991**

 

Severus ramena le pan de sa robe et jeta un regard glacial à l’individu qui avait failli salir le noir impeccable de son vêtement. L’individu, un homme qui devait avoir une dizaine d’années de moins que lui, tressaillit en croisant ses yeux. Tout au fond de lui, Severus perçut un sentiment qu’il ne parvint pas à comprendre, mais qui lui fit perdre son masque de rage pendant quelques millièmes de secondes. Le connaissait-il ? Son visage ne lui était pas familier, mais pourtant… Agacé, il reporta son attention sur le directeur qui avait fait signe à l’étranger de s’approcher de lui. C’était donc le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Pitoyable. Les candidats se faisaient rares, et il semblait à Severus qu’ils étaient de moins en moins compétents. Il faudrait qu’il essaye encore une fois de présenter sa candidature, mais le vieux hibou la rejetterait, comme chaque année. Faire confiance oui, mais avec modération semblait-il. A chaque fois, le même prétexte : « vous êtes le meilleur professeur de Potions que Poudlard ait eu depuis Horace, Severus, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre un tel talent ! ». Ah, quelle superbe excuse en effet. Dumbledore, semblait-il, prenait à la légère son envie de protéger les jeunes générations de l’influence que pouvait avoir les Forces du Mal. Il le savait, il en avait été victime lui-même et à quel prix ?! Il avait failli perdre l’amour avec un grand A, celle sans laquelle la vie n’avait plus aucun sens. Certes, elle ne l’aimerait jamais, et il l’avait accepté, satisfait de la savoir toujours à ses côtés. Mais savoir qu’il avait échappé de peu à une vie solitaire et pleine de remords était suffisant et il savait que d’autres avant, et après lui, avaient succombés à l’attrait de la Magie Noire. Distrait par ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention au discours de bienvenue du directeur, pas plus qu’il n’écouta la présentation de son nouveau collègue – il repartirait bien assez tôt. Un mot cependant le tira de sa rêverie, et il se concentra pour écouter ce que disait le vieil homme.

 

\- … m’a contacté il y a quelques semaines. Vous avez, je suppose, tous entendu parler de ses travaux et de ce à quoi ils ont abouti, ce qui m’amène à l’objet de mon entretien avec Nicholas : la garde de la Pierre Philosophale dans notre école.

 

Sous le choc, Severus failli une nouvelle fois perdre ses moyens. Autour de lui, ses collègues paraissaient étonnés, mais la plupart ne semblaient pas voir le ou les problèmes que pouvaient engendrer la présence d’un tel objet dans un lieu rempli d’élèves, incapables de maîtriser correctement leurs pouvoirs et leur envie d’aventures. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il imagina avec horreur la réaction des jumeaux Weasley s’ils venaient à apprendre cette information. Véritables génies malgré leur jeune âge et leur amour pour le désordre, il s’imaginait parfaitement les deux garçons tenter d’accéder à l’objet interdit, et sous n’importe quel prétexte ! Son mal de tête, présent depuis le début de la séance à l’idée de discuter de l’année scolaire, empira soudain et il regretta presque son retour dans le château. Heureusement pour lui, cette année était celle de l’arrivée de son filleul et il fut soudain emplie de fierté à l’idée de le voir évoluer à ses côtés.

 

\- Je voudrais donc faire appel à vous pour m’aider à en assurer la protection. Personne bien sûr, ne saura qu’elle est ici, mais je compte sur vous pour m’apporter une proposition que j’étudierai le plus rapidement possible. Six seulement seront retenues, mais j’ai la certitude qu’elles ne resteront qu’un moyen de dissuasion. J’ajouterai moi-même une dernière épreuve afin d’assurer la tranquillité de Nicholas.

 

\- Albus ?

 

La voix de Minerva se fit entendre, et tous tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. Souriant, le directeur l’invita à continuer.

 

\- N’avez-vous pas peur qu’un des élèves tombe par hasard sur l’endroit où sera détenue la Pierre ?

 

\- Pas d’inquiétude, Minerva. L’accès au couloir y menant sera interdit, et Argus – il se tourna vers ce dernier en continuant de sourire – m’a affirmé qu’il déménagerait ses quartiers à proximité de l’emplacement choisi. Celui-ci est localisé dans une partie inutilisée du château, seuls les fantômes y vont encore. Elle est trop loin des salles de cours et des salles communes pour que quiconque ait envie de s’y aventurer.

 

Apparemment satisfaite, elle se repositionna dans son fauteuil et Dumbledore décida qu’il était temps de clore le sujet en abordant la thématique des nouveaux Préfets en Chefs. _Une excellente tactique_ , pensa Severus en voyant ses collègues se chamailler pour faire valoir les droits de leurs candidats qui avaient été sélectionnés. Il ne put cependant pas réussir à faire s’estomper l’impression que les mesures prises par Dumbledore étaient trop faibles et se promis de lui en toucher un mot.

 

* * *

 

 - LE MOUVEMENT EST MAUVAIS BLACK, PUISQUE JE TE LE DIS !

 

\- ET MOI JE SUIS CERTAIN DU CONTRAIRE, SERVILLUS, CE SONT TES EXPLICATIONS QUI NE VONT PAS !

 

Agacé, Severus lui lança un regard noir avant de lui demander une nouvelle fois pourquoi il souhaitait absolument le faire lui-même.

 

\- Les biens des Malfoy ont été placés sous ma responsabilité et j’ai une vengeance personnelle à accomplir, grinça Sirius entre ses dents, et ne me dit pas que tu as envie de le faire, je te vois tressaillir à chaque fois que tu le regardes.

 

 _Touché,_ pensa Severus en son for intérieur. Il regarda l’homme en face de lui et, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, parla.

 

\- Encore.

 

Son sourire s’agrandit encore en voyant le regard haineux que lui adressa son élève mais il l’ignora, se concentrant sur le danger imminent que pouvait devenir sa baguette. Le visage de Sirius se contracta, comme s’il tentait de réunir le maximum de sa magie au bout de ses doigts.

 

\- _Fiendfyre._

Le sort avait presque été murmuré mais, contrairement aux tentatives précédentes, Severus eut le sentiment que cette fois-ci serait la bonne. En effet, il vit presque aussitôt sortir une longue flamme qui grossit rapidement, s’approchant dangereusement de lui. Calmement, il agita sa propre main et le feu fut aussitôt entouré d’une bulle invisible privée d’oxygène qui l’empêcha de continuer à se propager. Une fois certain qu’il n’y avait plus de danger imminent, il lança le contre-sort et le serpent qui avait pris forme disparut.

 

\- Pfiou, lâcha Sirius, ce sort demande une sacrée quantité d’énergie à produire, j’ai l’impression de me réveiller d’une soirée trop arrosée !

 

\- C’est parce que tu manques d’habitude, Black. Avec le temps ton corps saura mieux gérer les demandes et le sort s’alimentera sur une période plus longue. Tous les sorts sans exception ont recours à ce procédé, tu n’as juste jamais eu l’occasion d’en lancer un aussi puissant.

 

\- Merci, Severus, pour ce superbe cours de magie élémentaire, railla Sirius.

 

\- Mais je t’en prie, continua celui-ci sur le même ton.

 

Les deux hommes se défièrent quelques instants du regard avant que Severus ne reprenne la parole.

 

\- Tu seras prêt avant la fin du mois, Black, et nous pourrons passer à la destruction du journal. Je compte sur toi pour que Dobby nous accompagne, sa magie est différente de la nôtre et pourrait être utile en cas d’accident.

 

\- Il n’y aura pas d’accident, Rogue, mais Dobby sera présent. Il est autant concerné que nous par la disparition de cet objet de malheur.

 

Severus hocha la tête et rassembla ses affaires, qu’il avait laissées à proximité de l’une des embrasures de la pièce. Un rayon de soleil en sortait encore, et il fut heureux de constater qu’ils avaient passé moins de temps que prévu dans la salle de combat.

 

\- Encore une chose, Black…

 

Il hésita, peut-être aurait-il dû le mentionner plus tôt mais la réunion avec Dumbledore lui était rapidement sortie de l’esprit.

 

\- As-tu déjà entendu parler de la Pierre Philosophale ?

 

\- La Pierre Philosophale ? Bien sûr, et pas plus tard que la semaine dernière ! Gringotts a fait appel à la Brigade de la Police Magique pour enquêter sur un vol qui avait eu lieu dans leurs locaux. Le coffre était au nom de Flamel, j’ai évidemment fait le lien. Apparemment il avait été vidé quelques heures plus tôt, tu imagines ? D’après le type qui s’est rendu sur place, il y avait tout un tas de protections extrêmement difficiles à passer, la plupart sont de confection goblin pour tout te dire.

 

Sirius vit le visage de Severus blanchir plus rapidement qu’il ne le pensait possible, et se précipita pour le secouer légèrement.

 

\- Rogue…, dit lentement Sirius, cherchant à obtenir une explication.

 

\- Flamel a confié la pierre à Dumbledore en fin de mois dernier et elle est à Poudlard. A Poudlard, tu te rends compte ?

 

A son tour, Sirius sentit le sang quitter son visage.

 

\- Je veux bien croire que Poudlard soit mieux protégé que Gringotts et Dumbledore l’un des meilleurs sorciers de notre époque mais c’est de la folie ! Que compte-t-il faire pour empêcher que le vol ne soit reproduit dans l’enceinte du château ?

 

\- Pas grand-chose j’en ai peur, souffla Severus en se grattant nerveusement le menton, il a fait appel à nous pour mettre en place des pièges tout au long de ce qui ressemble à un parcours et sera le dernier à mettre la main à la pâte. J’ai essayé de le raisonner plusieurs fois mais rien n’y fait, il s’obstine à garder la Pierre à quelques centaines de mètres sous le sol des élèves.

 

Sentant l’adrénaline monter rapidement en lui, Sirius attrapa son manteau en fit signe à Severus de le suivre jusqu’au point de transplanage le plus proche. Une fois arrivé, il indiqua à son compagnon de se tenir à lui et disparut en direction du château.

 

* * *

 

Lily entendit une porte claquer et continua sa lecture sans sourciller. Cela faisait maintenant quelques temps que Sirius prenait des cours en compagnie de Severus, et il semblait éprouver quelques difficultés d’après l’état actuel des portes de leur appartement. Ce fut donc sans grand étonnement qu’elle le vit entrer dans le salon, l’air extrêmement contrarié. Ce qui la surpris un peu plus cependant fut le fait que Severus l’accompagnait et que son visage reflétait exactement la même émotion. Fermant son journal, elle observa les deux hommes qui se venaient de s’assoir devant elle. Jamais encore elle ne les avait vu aussi agités, et pour la première fois tous les deux semblaient être d’accord sur quelque chose. Quoi elle ne savait pas, et cela l’inquiétait, surtout après son aventure chez Ollivander. Elle posa le journal qu’elle tenait encore entre ses mains, sentant son bras trembler légèrement.

 

\- Sirius, Sev’… est-ce que je dois m’inquiéter ?

 

Sirius lança un regard à son voisin, semblant lui demander son avis. Celui-ci hésita. Haussa les épaules, ouvrit la bouche comme pour commencer à parler et, croisant le regard de Lily, la referma presque aussitôt. Il regarda à nouveau Sirius qui leva la main pour lui indiquer qu’il comprenait et fit apparaître un patronus, demandant à Remus lui demandant de venir le plus rapidement possible les rejoindre. Il se leva ensuite et fit signe à ses compagnons de le suivre dans son bureau.

 

Remus arriva quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflé et brandissant sa baguette en direction d’un ennemi invisible.

 

\- Sirius, Lily ? Severus ? Que se passe-t-il ? Où sont les enfants ? demanda-t-il, la panique se faisant clairement entendre dans sa voix.

 

Sirius lui indiqua une chaise en s’excusant si son message lui avait fait craindre le pire et, après avoir lancé quelques sortilèges destinés à leur assurer qu’ils ne seraient ni dérangés, ni écoutés, il commença.

 

\- Il y a quelques temps, un peu plus d’un an pour être exact, j’ai trouvé un journal chez les Malfoy. Il semblait tout à fait ordinaire mais était conservé à l’abri, et une aura étrange s’en dégageait. Comme je me doutais que nous avions tout à fait pu oublier quelques objets imprégnés de magie noire et que je ne voulais pas m’avancer, j’ai d’abord appelé Dobby pour lui demander s’il savait ou non quelque chose concernant ce journal. Quand j’ai vu sa réaction, j’ai tout de suite eu l’intuition que ce n’était pas un objet ordinaire, mais je ne m’attendais pas à la révélation qu’il me fit ce jour-là. Ce journal, inoffensif à première vue, avait été confié à Lucius par Voldemort lui-même.

 

Lily se mit à trembler violemment, et Sirius vit Remus poser sa main sur son épaule et y exercer une légère pression. Sirius la consulta du regard avant de reprendre.

 

\- Le portrait de Lucius ne m’a été d’aucune utilité. Il semblerait que de son vivant, il n’ait pas eu la moindre idée de ce qu’il avait entre les mains. J’ai donc décidé de le confier à Severus, qui est un, hum, qui est _plus qualifié que moi_ dans ce domaine.

 

Sirius s’arrêta, indiquant au professeur de Potions qu’il lui laissait maintenant la parole. Mal à l’aise suite au rappel de ses activités passées, Severus commença à arpenter nerveusement la pièce, faisant voler sa longue cape derrière lui.

 

\- L’objet était mauvais et me paraissait même _vivant_. Bien entendu je ne l’ai jamais touché, mais j’ai maintenant l’idée que, si nous le souhaitions, nous pourrions même _interagir_ avec lui.

 

Remus l’interrompit, l’air inquiet.

 

\- Severus, est-ce que tu veux dire que c’est un objet doué de sens ? Capable de réfléchir par lui-même ?

 

\- C’est exact.

 

\- Bien au-delà de ce que peuvent faire les portraits ?

 

\- J’en ai peur, hélas.

 

Remus se tut alors, semblant réfléchir à ce qu’il venait d’apprendre, et le brun reprit.

 

\- J’ai passé des mois à chercher partout où je pouvais, d’abord dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, de manière discrète bien évidemment, puis dans le manoir des Malfoy. Je n’avais rien trouvé et je commençais à désespérer quand, en ouvrant le livre, je me suis aperçu que des initiales y étaient inscrites. J’ai donc découvert que ce journal appartenait à un ancien élève, admis à Poudlard il y a environ cinquante ans. Son nom ne vous dira rien, car il en a rapidement adopté un nouveau peu après avoir été diplômé et sous lequel il est toujours connu de nos jours.

 

Severus vit Lily saisir la main de Remus et la serrer alors que ce dernier regardait Sirius d’un air effaré et se douta qu’ils avaient tous deux saisi ce qu’il voulait dire.

 

\- Voldemort, il semblerait, a réussi à créer un Horcruxe, c’est-à-dire à enfermer un morceau de son âme dans un objet inanimé, et ce dans le but de pouvoir survivre si son enveloppe corporelle venait à disparaître.

 

Un silence pesant suivi sa déclaration. Lily, il le vit, cherchait encore à se convaincre qu’elle avait mal compris ce qu’il venait de dire, tandis que Remus semblait avoir une conversation muette avec Sirius. Se permettant quelques instants de répit, Severus s’appuya contre le bureau derrière lequel était assis le maître de maison avant de continuer.

 

\- Nous avons trouvé un moyen de le détruire, mais c’est un moyen dangereux. Black tient à être la personne qui supprimera cette _abomination_ et j’ai accepté de lui apprendre à maîtriser le Feudeymon afin d’y parvenir.

 

\- N’y a-t-il pas un moyen plus sûr que le Feudeymon, interrompit Lily qui semblait avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions.  C’est un sort extrêmement délicat à apprendre, encore plus à maîtriser, fit-elle remarquer.

 

\- Pas de moyen plus sûr, et encore moins facile à se procurer, lança sombrement Sirius, à moins que l’un de vous réussisse à se trouver du venin de basilic sans dépenser l’héritage de Draco.

 

\- Est-ce que vous êtes certains que c’est un Horcruxe, demanda à son tour Remus. Est-ce qu’il ne faudrait pas pousser encore vos recherches avant de tenter de brûler cette… chose ?

 

\- J’en suis absolument certain, confirma Severus d’un ton sec. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a toujours été repoussé par l’idée de sa propre mort, et il cherchait activement un moyen de la contourner.

 

Quelques minutes se passèrent à nouveau avant que Lily ne décroise ses jambes et pose lourdement son talon sur le sol, faisant sursauter les trois hommes.

 

\- Je veux aussi apprendre, Severus.

 

Elle le regardait, les yeux brillants et déterminés.

 

\- Ce monstre a détruit ma famille une fois, je ne laisserai pas un simple objet, un simple _souvenir_ venir ruiner ce que j’ai réussi à reconstruire ici.

 

\- Lily, commença Remus, je ne suis pas certain que…

 

\- J’ai _besoin_ de le faire, Remus. Toi mieux que personne ne devrait savoir qu’aller au-delà de mes peurs est nécessaire pour que je me débarrasse enfin du passé, et c’est l’occasion ou jamais.

 

La jeune femme semblait sûre d’elle, et il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que les trois hommes s’inclinent.

 

\- Remus apprendra également, indiqua Severus d’une voix calme, ce sort parfaitement maîtrisé peut être un atout pour celui qui le lance et qui sait s’il n’en aura pas besoin un jour.

 

Tout le monde acquiesça, et chacun tenta de ne pas penser au sens de la dernière phrase de Severus.

 

* * *

 

Un matin d’août, les portraits du Manoir Malfoy eurent la surprise de voir arriver Sirius Black et Severus Rogue en compagnie de deux abominations, une demie-bête, et une Sang-de-Bourbe. Malgré leurs protestations, les visites de ces deux erreurs de la nature continuèrent de manière régulière, sans qu’on prête une oreille amicale à leurs exigences : leur interdire l’accès de la propriété, et si possible brûler tout objet qui avait été à leur contact.

Extrêmement vexés, les plus anciens – et respectables – aïeux firent remonter leurs griefs à celui qui pouvait ils l’espéraient arranger la situation : Lucius Malfoy, derniers descendant de la famille et ami de longue date avec Severus Rogue, cet homme qu’ils pensaient tous relativement respectable malgré la légère erreur de jugement de sa mère le jour de son mariage avec un Moldu. A leur grande déception, Lucius les informa qu’il ne pouvait rien faire et qu’ils devraient s’habituer à voir le quatuor continuer à s’inviter dans la demeure ancestrale.

 

Après presque trois semaines de souffrances, la disgracieuse _Née-Moldu_ réapparut en tenant triomphalement ce qui ressemblait à un journal brûlé à la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses compagnons avaient le même, et tous semblaient beaucoup plus détendus que lors de leurs dernières visites. Même l’elfe de maison – _que faisait-il avait eux, marchant à leur côté comme s’il était leur égal ?_ – avait l’air d’éprouver une certaine satisfaction et affichait un large sourire.

 

Suite à cet évènement, personne ne revint dans le Manoir pendant de longs mois. La rentrée scolaire était arrivée, d’après Lucius, et Draco venait de faire ses premiers pas à l’école de Poudlard où il séjournerait jusqu’à la fin de l’année. Les portraits furent heureux d’apprendre cela, et chacun se mit à imaginer la fière allure que leur descendant aurait, vêtu des couleurs de Serpentard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre ! 
> 
> Je travaille actuellement sur d'autres fanfictions (en anglais cette fois) dont un one-shot qui devrait paraître bientôt je l'espère, en même temps qu'une version française ! Si vous lisez dans les deux langues, préférez peut-être la version FR car c'est ma langue maternelle.
> 
> A très vite pour la suite,  
> Krummbein


	10. Rendez-vous sur la voir 9¾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bientôt Noël ! 
> 
> Je compte les jours grâce à mon super calendrier de l'Avent ;)  
> J'espère bientôt avoir Draco. Je suis certaine qu'il est dedans. Sinon, je fais un scandale !
> 
> Bonne lecture,   
> Krummbein

Sirius repéra une place libre et entama immédiatement sa manœuvre, empêchant la voiture en face de lui de le devancer. Une place de parking à seulement quelques mètres de King’s Cross était aussi rare qu’un Severus Rogue de bonne humeur, et l’autre semblait le savoir également. Cependant Sirius fut plus rapide et quelques minutes plus tard il sortait du véhicule, accompagné par sa famille. Une drôle de famille, d’ailleurs. Un fils qui n’était pas le sien, deux enfants qui le considéraient presque comme un père mais ne l’appelaient jamais ainsi car ils savaient qu’il ne l’était pas réellement, et une compagne pour laquelle il n’éprouverait jamais d’autres sentiments que ceux d’un frère envers sa sœur. Il sourit. Tout était parfait ou presque, autant que cela était possible dans leur situation en tous cas. Certes, la perte de son presque frère se faisait toujours sentir mais aujourd’hui la douleur était moins vive et, depuis qu’il avait laissé Remus le convaincre de suivre lui aussi une thérapie, il allait beaucoup mieux.

 

Avec une fierté non dissimulée, il regarda Draco, son _fils_ , marcher à ses côtés. Il n’avait jamais envisagé de devenir père, et pourtant il était heureux d’avoir eu cette chance. Plus grand que la plupart de ses camarades au même âge, Draco avait une allure aristocratique qu’il avait assurément hérité de son père biologique. Son caractère cependant se rapprochait plutôt de celui qu’avait sa mère lorsqu’elle était jeune, et Sirius se doutait qu’il avait lui-même influencé le garçon sur quelques points. Malgré tout, Draco restait beaucoup plus calme que lui à la même période, et il était tellement sérieux pour son jeune âge qu’il faisait parfois peur à Sirius.

 

Lily lui prit la main, et il la pressa légèrement. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serait à l’idée de se séparer de son fils, et elle savait que Sirius essayait de cacher son trouble. Deux de leurs enfants partaient aujourd’hui, et ils ne les reverraient pas avant le mois de décembre. Sirius avait confié à Draco le miroir que lui et James utilisaient quand ils étaient à Poudlard – un exemplaire unique au monde, d’après son ami, et Lily était heureuse de savoir qu’ils auraient un moyen plus rapide que les hiboux pour communiquer en cas de besoin. Devant elle, Harry chuchotait quelque chose à l’oreille de sa sœur, laquelle était plus silencieuse que d’habitude. Ils ne seraient pas les seuls à regretter la présence des deux garçons, Iris allait également devoir apprendre à vivre sans eux jusqu’aux prochaines vacances. Pourquoi est-ce qu’aucun parent ne demandait le retour des élèves pour le weekend ? Avec la cheminette, ou simplement en transplanant depuis la gare de Pré-au-Lard, il était pourtant facile de venir chercher les enfants. Elle pensa alors aux familles moldues, et se demanda s’ils n’étaient pas l’une des causes qui empêchait cela. Relier les cheminées des non-Moldus était un casse-tête administratif sans nom. Et après tout, le départ du train à Londres, et le voyage qui suivait était prévus pour commencer l’intégration. Londres était une ville pratique à atteindre par les moyens moldus, et les longues heures de train permettait aux enfants de découvrir leurs futurs camarades, avant que la ségrégation des maisons ne s’applique du moins. Peut-être que le fait de laisser les élèves ensemble plusieurs mois avait le même but ? Lily indiqua aux enfants la direction à prendre, et tous se dirigèrent vers la barrière située entre les voies 9 et 10.

 

Draco fut le premier à franchir le passage avec son chariot et, lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux – qu’il avait à peine fermés ! – il vit une grande arche de fer forgé derrière lui. Il se décala de quelques mètres, laissant suffisamment de place à sa famille qui venait le rejoindre. Harry fut le second à arriver, et son large sourire rassura Daco. Il n’était pas seul. Son père, Iris, et sa mère traversèrent à leur tour la barrière, et il vit celle-ci ébaucher un sourire face à la vue qui se dessinait devant elle. Il savait ce qu’elle pensait, du moins il le supposait. Elle leur avait tellement souvent raconté son premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express qu’il avait l’impression d’être déjà venu sur la plateforme. Il essaya d’imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir une personne de son âge qui n’avait jamais connu autre chose que le monde Moldu. Cela devait être tellement difficile de rentrer dans un monde étranger, une expérience totalement différente de celle de changer de pays. Après avoir fait quelques mètres, il jeta un œil aux alentours. Peu de familles étaient déjà présentes, mais il reconnut aussitôt les Londubat qui accompagnaient Neville et vit Iris rejoindre les jumeaux. Neville arriva vers Harry en lui montrant son nouveau compagnon – un chat du nom de Trevor – et leur expliqua qu’il utiliserait les hiboux de l’école pour envoyer son courrier. Harry lui proposa d’utiliser Hedwige, la magnifique chouette qu’il avait reçu de la part de Remus en guise de cadeau d’anniversaire et son ami le remercia vivement, tout en demandant à l’intéressée si cela ne l’embêtait pas. Hedwige répondit par un ululement offensé et lui lança un regard outré à la suite duquel Neville se confondit en excuse, et lui indiqua qu’il ne mettait pas en cause son habileté à transporter du courrier, il se souciait seulement de son bien-être !

 

Au loin, Draco aperçut un couple de Moldus embrasser un jeune garçon qui semblait avoir le même âge que lui. Peut-être seraient-ils dans la même maison ? A la pensée de la cérémonie de répartition, il sentit son estomac se nouer. Ses parents et son parrain favorisaient Serpentard depuis son plus jeune âge, mais Severus pensait qu’il n’aurait pas les qualités nécessaires pour rentrer dans cette maison. Quand à son père, il lui avait offert une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor à son dernier anniversaire. Mais s'il allait à Serpentard, arriverait-il à s’en sortir sans Harry ? Peut-être pourraient-ils manger ensemble de temps en temps ? Serait-il considéré comme un Traître à son Sang par ses camarades de chambre ? Il entendit vaguement sa mère l’appeler et se retourna pour lui répondre.

 

Il devait être plongé dans ses pensées depuis quelques temps, car la plateforme était plus remplie que la dernière fois qu’il avait regardé autour de lui. Lily s’approcha et le serra contre elle, et il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, essayant de la serrer encore plus fort. Son père passa pour la troisième fois de la matinée sa main dans ses cheveux et il indiqua que Dobby venait d’arriver avec leurs bagages et les installait dans une cabine libre. Accompagnés par les Londubat, ils se dirigèrent en direction de cette dernière. Alors que les adultes, restés un peu en arrière, discutaient, ils furent accostés par un grand garçon roux que Draco reconnaissait pour l’avoir vu sur des photos en compagnie de Neville.

 

\- Ron, je te cherchais ! s’exclama ce dernier. Viens là que je te présente mes amis : Harry et Iris Potter et Draco Malfoy.

 

\- Malfoy ? interrogea Ron en le regardant d’un air accusateur, le fils des Mangemorts ?

 

Avant que Draco ait pu protester, son père était arrivé et avait fermement placé sa main sur son épaule.

 

\- _Mon_ fils, jeune Weasley. Je te demanderai de bien vouloir éviter de juger Draco sur les activités de parents qu’il n’a jamais connu et qui ne l’ont pas élevé.

 

Le visage de Weasley pâlit légèrement et il s’excusa, ce qui n’empêcha pas Draco de se sentir mal. La plupart des gens qu’il croisait le prenait pour un héros et, même si c’était toujours quelque chose de gênant pour lui – comment avait-il pu se débarrasser d’un sorcier aussi puissant alors qu’il n’était qu’un bébé ? – personne n’avait encore jamais mentionné le fait que ses parents aient été des partisans de Voldemort jusqu’à ce jour. Sirius et Severus avaient toujours semblé tendus lorsqu’ils parlaient des Weasley, en particulier du père qui semblait les irriter avec ses connaissances désastreuses du monde Moldu, et Draco commençait à penser qu’ils avaient peut-être raison de ne pas vouloir s’associer avec eux. Il espérait sincèrement que Neville ne resterait pas trop en sa compagnie mais supposa que ce serait impossible : Ronald Weasley était son meilleur ami.

 

Harry lui indiqua que l’heure avançait et il se précipita vers ses parents et sa sœur afin de leur dire encore une fois au revoir.

 

\- Je t’écrirais tous les jours Iris, c’est promis, dit-il à l’intention d'Iris. Et je vous enverrai aussi des photos, ajouta-t-il en direction de ses parents qui étaient restés sur le quai.

 

Dracp leur fit un dernier signe de la main et, en compagnie d’Harry, partit rejoindre la cabine qu’ils occupaient avec Neville et Weasley. Avec un peu de chance, le rouquin ne gâcherait pas trop leur voyage.

 

* * *

 

Draco était plongé dans son livre depuis presque une heure lorsqu’un coup retentit à la porte et une jeune femme poussant un chariot plein de friandises pencha la tête dans le compartiment.

 

\- Est-ce que je peux vous proposer quelque chose, les enfants ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

 

Draco regarda ses compagnons de voyage. Harry semblait déjà décidé à prendre des dragées, ses bonbons préférés, tandis que Neville hésitait car il pensait qu’il n’aurait plus faim après avoir mangé le repas préparé par son elfe de maison. Weasley déclina l’invitation, montrant avec peu d’enthousiasme un sandwich encore emballé.

 

\- Nous prendrons de tout, déclara Draco sûr de lui. Après tout, ajouta-t-il à Harry, nous n’aurons pas le droit d’aller à Pré-au-Lard avant notre troisième année et tu sais ce que maman pense des friandises…

 

Le brun acquiesça et sorti également quelques pièces de sa poche pour aider à payer les onze Mornilles et les sept Noises demandées avant de se tourner vers ses deux amis pour partager avec eux leurs achats. Draco se retint de commenter la manière dont Weasley se jetait sur les chocogrenouilles et décida qu’il serait bon de mettre une partie des friandises de côté afin qu’il n’engloutisse pas toutes leurs réserves.

 

Alors que Draco terminait la pomme qu’il avait amenée en dessert, Harry revint des toilettes et ce fut le moment que choisit Trevor pour s’enfuir. Neville partit aussitôt à la poursuite du chat et, supposant qu’il le retrouverait bien assez vite, Draco essuya ses mains dans la serviette qu’il avait posée à côté de son sandwich et rangea ce qu’il restait de son repas dans son sac.

 

Neville n’était pas parti plus de cinq minutes lorsqu’il revint en compagnie d’une fille qui avait déjà revêtu sa robe de Poudlard et portait Trevor dans ses bras.

 

\- Hermione a réussi à l’attraper avant qu’il ne parte trop loin ! Vous auriez vu la vitesse à laquelle elle s’est jetée sur lui, c’était impressionnant ! Est-ce que tu joues au Quidditch, Hermione ? demanda-t-il avidement. Visiblement, il pensait qu’elle pourrait être très utile dans sa future équipe.

 

\- Quidditch ? C’est le sport des sorciers, c’est bien ça ? J’ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires, pour ma culture générale je veux dire, mais je ne me suis pas vraiment attardée là-dessus. Ça ressemble à un sport plutôt barbare, je trouve.

 

\- Barbare, dit Weasley qui s’était presque levé en l’entendant critiquer son sport préféré, comment ça, barbare ? Il n’y a qu’une Née-Moldue pour penser ça, dit-il, la figure rouge de colère.

 

\- Pardon, mais un sport où on vole à plus de 200 km/h avec pratiquement aucune protection, où des balles en fer poursuivent les joueurs et où il y a des blessures considérées comme graves à presque tous les matchs, j’appelle ça un sport barbare. Pour ton information, les Moldus ont beaucoup plus de sport que les sorciers et aucun n’est aussi dangereux.

 

N’entendant aucune réponse de sa part, elle décroisa ses bras et s’adressa aux autres garçons, ignorant complètement le roux.

 

\- Je suppose que vous faites tous parti de famille de sorciers ?

 

\- Ron et moi oui, mais Harry et Draco sont un cas un peu à part… expliqua Neville.

 

\- Harry ? Comme Harry Potter ? Et tu dois être Draco Malfoy, s’exclama la fille avec les yeux brillants, je reconnais ta cicatrice ! Vous apparaissez tous les deux dans beaucoup de livres, comme Histoire de la magie moderne, Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire et Les Grands Evénements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle !

 

\- Ah bon ? dit Harry, abasourdi.

 

\- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire, tu n’as jamais voulu te renseigner ?

 

Draco pensa que, même s’ils avaient voulu, leurs parents ne leur aurait pas permis. Ils pouvaient poser toutes les questions qu’ils voulaient mais on leur avait expliqué que le regard d’une personne extérieure à leur histoire pouvait être biaisé et que les versions données dans les livres étaient parfois quelques peu revues par l’auteur pour attirer les lecteurs avides de détails.

 

\- Et donc, vous avez tous les deux étés élevés ensemble, c’est bien ça ? Reprit-elle. Si j’ai bien compris, ta mère est elle aussi une Née-Moldue ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry.

 

\- Oui, confirma Harry, Draco est mon frère d’adoption, et ma mère est la sienne. C’est un peu compliqué pour les personnes extérieures, mais je pense qu’on s’en sort bien, ajouta-t-il en direction de Draco. Celui-ci lui répondit par un grand sourire.

 

\- Est-ce que ta… votre mère, corrigea-t-elle en interrogeant Draco du regard, vous a raconté comment s’était passée son intégration dans le monde des sorciers ? Je n’ai trouvé aucun guide pour m’aider à m’adapter…

 

Elle avait visiblement abordé un sujet sensible pour elle et se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

 

\- Un peu oui, mais si tu veux je peux envoyer un hibou de maman de ta part, elle se fera un plaisir de t’aider j’en suis sûr ! Elle pourra même parler avec tes parents s’ils ont des questions, d’ailleurs.

 

\- Merci, répondit-elle en soupirant légèrement, ça a été très difficile pour eux d’accepter que je sois une sorcière au début, mais ils s’y sont vite fait. Mais comme ils ne peuvent pas m’accompagner partout, je crois qu’ils ont un peu peur et qu’ils seraient rassurés s’ils avaient quelqu’un avec qui parler !

 

Ron renifla dédaigneusement.

 

\- Tes parents ne devraient pas avoir à s’en faire, ce n’est pas comme si les sorciers étaient des arriérés qui…

 

Mais, au grand soulagement de la plupart des membres du wagonnet, personne ne sut ce qu’il allait ajouter car la porte s’ouvrit avec fracas, laissant passer trois élèves de Poudlard. Un garçon filiforme au visage ressemblant étrangement à celui d’un lapin entra, suivi par deux garçons solidement bâtis et à l’air peu commode.

 

\- Alors c’est vrai ? lança-t-il. On dit partout que Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se trouvent dans ce compartiment ?

 

\- Oui, répondit Draco.

 

\- Je m’appelle Théodore Nott, et voici Crabbe et Goyle, dit le garçon.

 

Ron eut une toux discrète qui ressemblait à un ricanement. Théodore Nott tourna les yeux vers lui.

 

\- Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir.

 

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Draco.

 

\- Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Malfoy. On pourrait croire que le dernier représentant d’une illustre famille est en train de devenir un Traître-à-son-Sang, comme Sirius Black il y a quelques années.

 

\- Vous devriez partir, dit Draco en essayant de rester calme, il ne faudrait pas qu’il vous arrive quelque chose de fâcheux.

 

\- Oh, mais on n'a pas du tout l'intention de s'en aller, pas vrai, les gars ? On a fini toutes nos provisions et vous avez l'air d'en avoir encore.

 

Deux choses se passèrent simultanément. Goyle tendit la main vers les chocogrenouilles et la ressortit presque aussitôt, un vieux rat suspendu à son index tandis que Harry et Draco lancèrent des sorts de désarmement contre Théodore et Crabbe, qui furent expulsés du wagon. Penauds, les trois garçons partirent précipitamment tandis que Ron ramassait son rat qui avait été éjecté contre l’un des sièges du compartiment.

 

\- Il dort… c’est incroyable. En dix ans de vie ça doit bien être la première fois qu’il fait quelque chose d’utile et il ne reste même pas réveillé suffisamment longtemps pour que je le félicite.

 

Il le remit dans sa poche, en faisant cependant attention à ne pas le réveiller.

 

\- Vraiment, dit Hermione qui s’était décalée du côté de Neville, vous ne pouviez pas trouver un autre moyen plutôt que de vous battre ?

 

\- Ils l’avaient cherché, répondit Harry, et puis ça nous permet de mettre en pratique ce que nous avons appris, pas vrai Dray ?

 

Ce dernier acquiesça et se dépêcha de changer le sujet de la conversation en expliquant à Hermione qu’ils avaient eu un précepteur pendant la majorité de leur enfance. Il semblait qu’elle était avide de connaissance, et Draco s’efforça donc de lui expliquer les principes du sort qu’il venait d’exécuter.

 

* * *

 

Hermione venait de leur montrer sa maîtrise du sort _Reparo_ lorsqu’une voix se fit entendre dans le train, indiquant que le Poudlard Express arriverait dans quelques minutes. La jeune fille sauta alors de la banquette sur laquelle elle était assise et indiqua à ses compagnons de voyage qu’elle allait partir chercher ses bagages.

 

\- Tes bagages ? Pas la peine, lui répondit Harry, les elfes employés à Poudlard vont s’en charger !

 

\- Les elfes de Poudlard ? Qu’est-ce que…, mais elle n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa question car Neville venait de lui demander rapidement si elle souhaitait l’accompagner pendant la traversée du lac.

 

\- C’est gentil de ta part, répondit-elle, mais je pensais plutôt retrouver les autres nés-moldus que j’ai rencontrés pendant les vacances. Le professeur McGonagall nous a fait nous retrouver tous à Londres et visiter le Chemin de Traverse, apparemment elle fait ça tous les ans pour que nous ne soyons pas trop seuls quand nous arrivons à Poudlard.

 

\- Vraiment ? fit Harry intéressé.

 

Hermione promit de lui donner des précisions lorsqu’ils se reverraient et partie en direction de son wagon. Harry attrapa sa cape et sorti, accompagné par Draco et leurs compagnons. La nuit était tombée mais Harry réussit à apercevoir le grand panneau mentionnant le nom de la station de train. Alors qu’il cherchait le chemin vers le lac, une voix tonitruante se fit entendre.

 

\- Les premières années, par ici !

 

Au loin, une voix bourrue résonna et Draco n’eut pas de mal à deviner à qui elle appartenait : sa mère lui avait régulièrement parlé de Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, à qui elle avait souvent rendu visite pendant ses premières années à Poudlard. Il vérifia que son frère le suivait et tous deux partirent en direction de la forme gigantesque qu’ils apercevaient au loin. Severus avait sous-entendu plusieurs fois qu’il pensait qu’Hagrid avait du sang de géant dans les veines, et Draco compris pourquoi lorsqu’il arriva à ses côtés. L’homme devant lui devait mesurer près de trois mètres de haut et était aussi large que le petit canapé de son salon.

 

\- Harry ! fit le géant en apercevant son frère, ta mère m’a prévenu que je devrais vous voir ce soir. Bon voyage ?  demanda-t-il en regardant les deux garçons.

 

\- Pas mal, répondit le brun, un peu mouvementé sur la fin cependant.

 

Hagrid le regarda, cherchant visiblement à comprendre ce qu’il sous-entendait par-là, et décida d’ignorer la question qu’il souhaitait poser. Il leva les yeux en direction de la masse d’élèves qui se pressait autour de lui et leva sa lanterne.

 

\- Les premières années, suivez-moi ! Nous nous rendons au lac !

 

Il se tourna alors en direction de celui-ci et commença à avancer à grandes enjambées. Draco et Harry tentèrent tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme rapide imposé par le géant mais, comme la plupart de leurs camarades, finirent par se mettre à courir pour ne pas être distancés. Heureusement pour eux, le voyage n’était pas long et environ cinq minutes après avoir laissé le train derrière eux, ils arrivèrent en vue d’une grande étendue d’eau. Harry donna un petit coup de coude à Draco et lui indiqua les barques qui étaient accrochées à l’embarcadère.

 

\- Où est Neville ? lui demanda-t-il.

 

\- Pas très loin je pense, je l’appelle ?

 

\- Oui.

 

Draco n’avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver dans la même barque que Weasley, mais ce serait toujours mieux que rien.

 

\- Quatre élèves par barque et pas plus, indiqua Hagrid aux élèves qui avaient commencés à embarquer.

 

Draco sentit que quelqu’un lui tapotait l’épaule et se retourna pour trouver Neville, accompagné par Ronald. D’un commun accord, les garçons s’installèrent ensemble.

 

\- Tout le monde est à bord ? Oui ? Pas de retardataire ? cria Hagrid en direction d’une silhouette restée sur le bord. Alors, EN AVANT !

 

Draco s’attendait au mouvement des barques sur l’eau et ne fut donc pas surpris, mais il entendit Weasley pousser un petit cri de panique. Autour d’eux, quelques autres personnes semblèrent également déconcertées par le départ mais bientôt, plus personne ne parla et tous fixèrent avec appréhension la haute silhouette du château, perché au sommet d’une falaise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas terminé le prochain chapitre, donc je ne sais pas quand il sera publié ! Je pense courant janvier ;) Peut-être que je sortirai une mini-fiction entre temps, ça dépend de ma motivation.
> 
> Bonnes fêtes (en avance) ;D  
> Krummbein


End file.
